Una nueva forma de amar
by Xris
Summary: Una mañana YOHxANNA despiertan desnudos sin recordar la noche anterior y son descubiertos por los abuelos. Cosas extrañas empiezan a suceder desde ese momento.
1. Un sorpresivo despertar

**Una nueva forma de amar**

**_By Xris_**

**Capitulo 1**

**Un sorpresivo despertar**

Calor.. un débil sentir, que se hizo cada vez mayor y molesto.   La delgada piel de los parpados ya no era suficiente para proteger sus pupilas del calor y el resplandor  que cada segundo era más intenso.

La sensación a la "nada" se desvanecía poco a poco haciendo despertar lentamente la conciencia.

Una a una de las partes de su cuerpo se fue haciendo presente mientras en su cabeza cruzaban preguntas como ¿quién soy? o ¿dónde estoy?, lamentando que la tranquilidad de la "nada" desapareciera.

Pocos segundos después,  su adormilado cerebro le dio las vagas respuestas y un "aún sigo aquí" como lamento al hecho de continuar en su aburrida y monótona vida… aunque después de todo no era tan mala, pero por el abrupto despertar de la tranquilidad a la realidad cualquier protesta era válida.

Trató de conciliar otra vez el sueño pero su intento fue frustrado por el sol que se colaba por las ventanas del cuarto.  Los mechones de cabellos que caían sobre su rostro ya no lograban cubrir la claridad e intentó mover un brazo para tapar sus ojos de la insistente luz, pero era tan pesado que no respondía a sus llamados. 

La molestia era cada vez mayor, poco a poco fue sintiendo como su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas y una aguda punzada  amenazaba en convertirse en una terrible migraña.  Al intentar emitir una queja por su mal estado solo consiguió un pobre y ahogado sonido.  Su garganta estaba tan seca y con un sabor amargo que los sonidos se negaban a salir, y los tragos de la escasa saliva solo empeoraban la situación.

Pocos minutos después, logró reunir fuerzas, se rodó hasta quedar boca arriba y sus dos brazos taparon su rostro.  

-mmmm que demonios…- emitió con una ronca voz que rasgaba su garganta.

La cabeza buscaba explicación a su estado y fueron apareciendo algunos recuerdos borrosos de la noche anterior… la casa Asakura estaba llena de luz, música y risas;  gracias a que la residencia estaba muy apartada de la civilización no tuvieron problemas con los vecinos por tal escándalo.  

Como pequeños flashes fueron apareciendo las imágenes de lo sucedido, los chicos cantando, los comentarios inadecuados de Pillika, la mesa llena de comida, algo que parecía un baile, si es que así se le podía llamar a los movimientos extraños de Ryu, las amenazas para todos si rompían algo, la tonta risa de Yoh.    Segundos después encontró la respuesta a su malestar, recordó a Horo Horo dándole una bebida "especial" procedente de la aldea Ainu.

Era un sabor tan ácido y amargo, el mismo que aun permanecía en su garganta y agradeció que nadie pudiera percibir el fétido aliento provocado por la extraña bebida. El mareo aumentaba y su malestar era mayor que el querer castigar a Horo Horo… eso podía esperar.

¿Cómo llego a su cuarto?,  ¿Qué había terminado la fiesta?,  ¿Qué paso después de haber tomado ese brebaje?... eran muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, así que decidio dejar su busqueda para un momento de mayor lucidez.

Al girar sobre su cuerpo al otro lado del futón, sintió particularmente diferente el roce de las sábanas con su piel pero sus parpados pesaban tanto que prefirió dejar esa sensación a la imaginación.

El sol ya no llegaba a su rostro, y el vacío en su estomago estaba empezando a mostrar estragos.

Aún así prefirió seguir recostada hasta que el malestar disminuyera. Ahora solo quería…..dormir….dormir… solo dormir…  todo oscurecía cada vez más…. -mmm espera…. ¿Qué es eso?...

Antes de caer al mundo de los sueños percibió algo… no sabia como explicarlo… era una sensación que no distinguía claramente, ni siquiera en que parte de su cuerpo la sentía solo sabia que estaba ahí.  Su muy perturbada y confundida mente no sabía si era realidad o parte del sueño. 

Intentó ignorar todo, su adolorida cabeza, el movimiento constante del piso, el ardor de sus pupilas bajo los párpados, los constantes rugidos de su estómago,  el sabor en su garganta, y esa extraña y rítmica sensación que acababa de percibir.

Pero era en vano, maldijo a Morfeo por no estar haciendo su trabajo cuando lo necesitaba, claro era una incoherencia tan solo pensar eso, pero en su estado la razón era algo que sobraba.

_-"Ok,…puedo soportar el girar del piso, el estúpido dolor de cabeza, el desagradable sabor en mi boca, y todos los demás síntomas regados en mi  cuerpo….¡pero esa maldita sensación noooo!!!!!!"-  pensaba muy… pero muy enojada, lo cual hizo que se alejara del pequeño paso que había logrado dar al mundo de los sueños._

Ya más consciente pero aún con los ojos cerrados pudo percibir más fácilmente lo que sentía.    Era una ola de calor, en su nariz y mejilla, y se alegraba que por lo menos ya hubiera podido distinguir el lugar afectado.   La sensación era algo inconstante… pero rítmica…, bueno no era de mucha ayuda pero era un avance en su búsqueda.  Se dio cuenta que si ponía atención también podía escuchar el ritmo de esa sensación.    "Es como escuchar el viento" pensaba… eso era para ella, era como el viento.

Como estaba más consciente decidió que no perdería nada en usar otros de sus sentidos… intentó distinguir el aroma de ese viento que había decidido no dejarla dormir.    Tal vez era la brisa de la mañana que se escabullía por alguna de las ventanas, acompañada con el dulce aroma de la humedad del rocío sobre el césped… si lo veía de esa forma ya no era tan molesto.  Pero al intentar saborear el aroma de su traviesa brisa descubrió que no era tan dulce como pensaba…. todo lo contrarío…  era una mezcla de un sabor muy familiar  y dulce, así como un aroma amargo.

_"Que peste!!!, huele tan mal como mi aliento" pensaba para si, con más confusión que antes cuando… _"espera… mmm es una brisa… es cálida… es rítmica…  y apesta!!!...  mmm no estoy alucinando… pareciera…"__

Ante su descubrimiento abrió los ojos de par en par.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****

**~ Notas de Xris ~**

HIII!!!!!!  Estoy aquí otra vez, con mi segundo fic, espero que les guste, no les voy a decir qué es hasta el segundo capítulo pero de seguro ya saben de quienes hablo.    También espero tener tiempo de escribirlo  y  poder publicar la siguiente semana la continuación, lo que pasa es que en "Esencia de un sentir" ya tengo avanzados unos capitulos pero  :os   de este no... así que le voy a echar muchas ganas  y porfa no dejen de echarme porras y mandar reviews.   

Nota: quiero agradecer a Pillikachan que me ayudó en la corrección de mis horrores de ortografia.****

**Cuidense**

**Bye bye**

Xris 

**…**


	2. La tranquilidad deseada

**Una nueva forma de amar**

**_By Xris_**

Capitulo 2 

**La tranquilidad deseada**

No había mejor placer que disfrutar el momento, el lento transcurrir de los segundos, podría jurar que alguno de ellos se congelaba y se convertía en una pequeña eternidad.   El tiempo danzaba frente a él, siendo ágil y escurridizo algunas veces, y otras solo se recostaba a su lado.   Pero intentaba no darle mucha atención porque pensaba que si lo hacía, su  peculiar amigo se alejaría rápidamente y su tan amado placer se desvanecería.

Era un momento muy preciado, estar sin estar… tal vez así se podría definir, porque no importaba lo que pasara a su alrededor,  todo… absolutamente todo pasaba a segundo plano.     Era su lugar favorito en el que la calma reinaba; un lugar donde podía disfrutar y convivir con la naturaleza, donde sentía el suave césped bajo él y la firmeza del árbol que lo sostenía.   El viento brillaba por su ausencia ya que durante el día no había mostrado rastros de su existencia. Una inmensa tranquilidad reinaba, tan intensa que cualquier otra persona no la hubiera soportado, pero para él era todo lo que siempre había deseado.

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, no le era necesario ver  para conocer cada detalle  a su alrededor... solo necesitaba sentirlo.    Sabía que el cielo estaba despejado,  que algunas hojas caían del árbol, los espíritus conversaban entre ellos sin la menor preocupación y que algunas personas caminaban cerca de ahí.   

Todo era muy tranquilo en aquel lugar, en el árbol del cementerio.  La gente no solía acercarse, después de todo un cementerio no es considerado una atracción turística  para la mayoría; pero para él era el lugar perfecto para descansar y dormir. 

Un par de aves se acercaron y se posaron en una de las ramas del árbol empezando a deleitar con su suave trino.   Pero  solo era un canto mudo, lo único que él lograba percibir era como agitaban energéticamente sus alas y su pico se abría sin cesar… pero sin ningún sonido.   Y eso era obvio porque para él no sería un momento perfecto sin sus audífonos y su infalible música de Bob.

Sus dedos daban ligeros golpecitos en sus piernas, al ritmo de la música; realmente eran unos instantes que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo.  Y entre sus pensamientos, logró recordar una vaga imagen de la noche anterior, donde celebró junto a sus amigos… algo… nunca estuvo seguro de qué era exactamente lo que celebraban.   Se había alejado de la casa porque no quería que Anna lo pusiera a arreglar otra vez toda la pensión… bueno eso lo suponía porque en realidad no recordaba cómo había terminado la fiesta ni como había llegado a ese lugar.

Pero la verdad… eso no le importaba, la vida fácil y sin preocupaciones que siempre deseó y  por la que tanto había luchado por fin tenía frutos.   Entre toda la calma que lo rodeaba había un pequeño detalle que lo tenía completamente entretenido, un dulce aroma en el ambiente, tan suave y delicioso, tan embriagador y adictivo.  Le recordaba algo pero no sabía con exactitud que era, ni de donde provenía….solo sabía que cada vez que aspiraba ese dulce veneno, en su interior se desencadenaban una serie de sensaciones entre pequeños toques eléctricos y cosquillas en su estómago, realmente lo disfrutaba.

De pronto algo lo sacó de su concentración… el viento quien se había ausentado durante el día se hizo presente.  Primero fue ligero pero pocos segundos después tomó intensidad… la calma había desaparecido.

Abrió los ojos extrañado, el ambiente se había convertido en una atmósfera muy tensa.   Vio sorprendido como el cielo azúl se oscurecía y tomaba un tono rojizo.  Las nubes se movían extremadamente rápido hacia él.

Se puso de pie de inmediato y miró con asombro el suceso... estaba seguro que no era una buena señal.  

Se quitó los audífonos y distinguió un agudo sonido, con una tonada de burla.   Levantó la mirada y vio al par de aves que lo miraban fijamente mientras decían al unísono algo así como -- "Estás en problemas"--, repitiéndolo una y otra vez.

-Creo que esto no es normal...-decía el chico muy confundido por la situación.

Las aves guardaron un abrupto silencio... ¿acaso podría existir alguien tan tonto?… se preguntaban.

-Tonto, tonto abre los ojos… tonto, tonto…- repetían con más energía el par de aves.

De pronto el horizonte se cubrió de llamas que lo rodearon rápidamente.

-Tonto, tonto abre los ojos… tonto, tonto- Aún escuchaba a las estúpidas aves…

-Tonto, tonto abre los ojos… tonto, tonto…

-¿abre los ojos?...¿a que se referirán?….- su paciencia estaba llegando al límite ya que era desesperante el no comprender lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasan….- no pudo terminar la frase ya que un fuerte y agudo dolor en la entrepierna hizo que cayera al suelo doblado del dolor…. fue entonces cuando escuchó un estruendo que heló su sangre en fracción de segundos.

-¡YOH ASAKURA¡..- su sueño se había convertido en pesadilla.

**~ Notas de Xris ~**

Hola, les escribo de contrabando porque estoy en el trabajo y ya me quiero escapar.  Antes que nada una disculpa por la demora pero el fin me la pase escribiendo mucho y ya le adelante a este fic.  La verdad a mi me gusto mucho como quedo y espero que a ustedes tambien.  Tal vez lo vean medio raro.... pero esa es la idea jejejejejeje.

Reviews 

**anna15****...  Thanks, y sorry por la tardanza, pero aquí esta el segundo capítulo y ya tengo el tercero jejejej me gusto mucho.**

**Lore-anime****...   GRACIAS por las porras!!!! Y no creas que no sirvieron, la verdad he tendio muchisisisisisisimo trabajo pero ya le adelante un poco al fic para no fallarles otra vez.**

**Ei-chan****...    jejeje haces que me sonroje, pues escribo lo que pienso y siento pero la verdad... si tardo algo, ya que a veces la cabeza no quiere trabajar muy bien.**

**Pillika-Chan**...  plisss no les digas a los demás que sigue,  es sorpresa, thanks por ayudarme a corregir los errores de ortografía y se que a veces molesto mucho pero es por que realmente me gusta que quede bien, aún así ..... te voy a seguir torturando JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (es q vivimos en la misma casa jeje)

**La Chela**...   Amiguita!! Gracias por leer mi fic, yo se que a ti no te gusta esto del anime y te agradezco que hicieras un esfuerzo por leer mi fic... pues dicho y hecho, nos mantuvieron trabajando el fin de semana pasado y por eso no pude escribir... es más ella es testigo que lo intente... pero me quedaba dormida escribiendo  jajajajaja.  Y  ya te comprobe que no soy una ebria, solo lo hacía para poder escribir lo más fidedigno el primer capítulo.

**Annita Kyoyama****...**  Jejejej aun no aclaro muy bien q paso pero te aseguro que tus sospechas pueden ser muy ciertas... en el proximo capitulo se descubriran más cosas, y muchas gracias por leerme.

Bueno me despido antes de que me cache mi jefe,  T_T ya me quiero ir a mi casita.

**Cuidense**

**Bye bye**

Xris 


	3. Sin Querer

**Una nueva forma de amar**

**_By Xris_**

**Capitulo 3**

**Sin querer...**

Yoh abrió sus ojos,  el dolor aún era intenso y se encontraba doblado sobre el futón… 

-¡YOH ASAKURA¡..-  ahora no quedaba duda… todo había sido un sueño y esa era la dulce forma de su prometida de darle los buenos días.

Sintió un golpe suave… o mejor dicho el segundo, porque descubrió que el intenso dolor en su sueño y el que ahora sentía había sido  por un primer golpe, más fuerte que el último.

A pesar que tenía los ojos abiertos aún no lograba visualizar su alrededor, tal vez el fuerte golpe le había nublado la vista o las lágrimas de dolor le habían impedido enfocar su entorno.   O simplemente su cerebro aún seguía dormido y no procesaba las imágenes.   

El dolor fue desapareciendo poco a poco y las nubes en sus ojos empezaron a desvanecer.   Lo primero que visualizó fue su sandalia a un lado…   ¡Felicidades! ¡¡Había encontrado el arma del crimen!!   

Después de respirar profundo varias veces, se incorporó quedando sentado… descubrió que el segundo golpe había sido con una almohada que ahora se encontraba sobre él.   Escuchó un ahogado sollozo en un extremo del cuarto.

-¡Anna! ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿No sabes  que doloroso es? Pudiste haberme herido seriamente!!! – El tono de voz de shaman estaba lleno de tanto enojo y molestia que era superior a cualquier temor hacía su prometida…

Ella estaba parada en un extremo de la habitación, miraba fijamente el piso y sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos….

-¿Como pudiste?- susurro la chica 

-Si querías que te hiciera el desayuno solo tenías que decírmelo y no golpearme…  ahí!!!...- el enojo no impidió que el chico se sonrojara un poco, ya que era una situación muy vergonzosa para él.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!!!!!- La rubia levanto la mirada, en sus ojos se mezclaban el odio con las lágrimas.   Su voz estaba llena de rabia.

-¿Qué hice? Si tu fuiste la que me golpeaste, además yo...- Yoh guardo silencio al darse cuenta de un detalle que llamaba a gritos de su atención..- Anna… ¿Qué haces desnuda en mi habitación?

Anna estaba parada en una esquina del cuarto, sosteniendo fuertemente una sabana que utilizaba para taparse, pero eso no impidió que el shaman viera que le cuerpo de la chica estaba desnudo bajo la sabana ya que aún había algunas zonas no muy bien cubiertas.

-¡Eres un idiota!!,¡¡tu estabas junto a mi en el futón en mi habitación!!!-  Anna estaba más que furiosa pero se mantenía estática en la esquina del cuarto.

-¿En serio?- el chico se tallaba su cabeza mientras veía a su alrededor- Pero Anna… esta no es tu habitación, ni la mía.-

Anna volteo a todos lados, era cierto, estaban en la habitación de invitados.

-¡Eso no importa, lo que importa es lo que hiciste!!!!- Una vena sobresalto en la frente de Anna, como era posible que Yoh fuera tan distraído.

-¿Qué hice?, no recuerdo que paso, solo que ayer estaba con todos en una fiesta… pero ya no recuerdo más…-

-Yoh Asakura!!!! No es posible que seas tan tonto!!!... no significa nada que tu y yo…- guardo silencio y su cara se tiño de un rojo carmesí intenso- despertáramos en el mismo futón…  desnudos.-

-¿¿QUE?? – Los ojos del shaman se abrieron como platos y palideció, esto era demasiado, hubiera preferido que Anna lo obligara a entrenar todo el día o que lo pusiera a limpiar toda la casa.  Pero lidiar con esta situación tan incomoda y comprometedora, y sobretodo que Anna estaba con una actitud tan extraña, muy furiosa pero hasta cierta forma pasiva… el shock fue tan fuerte para ella como para él.

-A…Anna… eso … yo… no…- que difícil era completar una frase con tantos pensamientos volando a mil por hora dentro de su cabeza.

Los ojos de Anna brillaban por la humedad de las lágrimas contenidas,  era tan humillante, frustrante y aterrador a la vez, que tampoco salían las palabras de su boca.

-Ta… tal vez nos estamos apresurando Annita, yo no recuerdo nada - le dijo Yoh con el fin de calmarla un poco.

-Yo tampoco- dijo la Itako liberando un suspiro.

-Ves, entonces no hay que apresurarnos a pensar- el shaman se lleva una mano a la cabeza ya que de pronto todo le dio vueltas – Estoy seguro no pasó nada-

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par reflejando furia…- Yoh-

El chico volteo a ver a Anna quien tenía su vista clavada en el brazo con el que Yoh sostenía su cabeza.

-AAhhhhhh- Yoh gritó cuando se dio cuenta que en su brazo tenía enredado el sostén de Anna.

Yoh se pone rápidamente de pie y se quita la prenda del brazo. 

-Anna … yo… no es lo que parece… te lo juro…- Hasta el ultimo cabello de Yoh temblaba del miedo.

Anna solo bajo la mirada con un leve sonrojo… -Yoh, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? – su voz era más dulce de lo normal, y esto no le gustaba al shaman.

-S ss..si Anita-

-¡TAPATE!!!!!!!!- El grito de Anna recorrió toda la pensión.

Yoh al ponerse de pie tiro la almohada que cubría su total desnudez, y al darse cuenta de eso su cara se puso de mil colores e inmediatamente volvió a tomar asiento cubriéndose con la almohada.

-Lo siento- murmuro por lo bajo, era una disculpa sincera, y no solo por el espectáculo que acababa de dar, si no por todo lo sucedido.

Un silencio muy denso reino el ambiente, unos segundos después la itako se dispuso a hablar con más tranquilidad.

-No podemos hacer nada con lo que paso,  lo último que recuerdo fue el tomar esa espantosa bebida que nos dio Horo Horo…-  Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba donde estaba el chico.

-Tienes razón, eso es lo último que también yo recuerdo, tienes que creerme Anna- los ojos del chicos  pedían piedad a gritos, y Anna no podía resistir esa mirada.

Anna se inca a un lado de Yoh, su rostro estaba más calmado pero aun había un rastro de preocupación. –Tendremos que mantener esto como un secreto, a pesar de que estemos comprometidos… esto no es correcto-    Anna baja su mirada y susurra con mucha tristeza –así no debió pasar-

El corazón de Yoh dio un vuelco, _¿así no debió pasar?, ósea que ella deseaba que fuera de otro forma... ella también había pensado en eso…_ y ahora  por su culpa la había lastimado y eso no se lo podía perdonar.  Se acercó y con una mano levantó el rostro de Anna.

 ¡Por Dios, su piel era tan suave¡ y ahora se veía tan delicada y vulnerable. Sus obscuros ojos lo miraban, estaban tan cerca de el, y lo miraban tan tristes…

-Lo siento, jamás podría hacer algo que te lastimara y no puedo perdonarme el haberlo hecho sin querer…

Ahora Anna se había quedado muda, él estaba preocupado por ella, por haberla lastimado, y se encontraba tan cerca de ella.   Era el momento perfecto para golpearlo por su atrevimiento... pero no podía, al mirarlo se perdió completamente en sus ojos y logro ver todos los sentimientos que ahogaban al shaman en ese momento.  Empatizó con cada sentir de él… era tan difícil culparlo y tan fácil amarlo.

En ese momento, tan cerca uno de otro, no solo en cuerpo si no también en alma, Yoh hizo un descubrimiento.  Ahí estaba… frente a él, el hechizante aroma de sus sueños,  el suave olor que le hacia vibrar cada célula de su ser y volar en segundos… era ella.    Y otra vez hacía de lo suyo, el aroma de Anna le hacían sentir cientos de mariposas en su estomago y choques eléctricos en su pecho.

Y ahora esta tan cerca... solo tenía que acercarse unos centímetros para saborearlo.   Un hormigueo empezó a recorrer sus labios y solo había una cura… los de ella.

Yoh se acercaba poco a poco a ella, Anna no podía alejarse porque el shaman sostenía su rostro y lo acercaba a él… pero tampoco podía ni quería poner resistencia, contuvo la respiración y cerro suavemente sus ojos.

En esos momentos los milímetros parecían metros pero ninguno de los dos iba a permitir que nada a los separara, … excepto…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto, y una figura al parecer a la expectativa ya que llego en el momento justo hizo que los chicos quedaran paralizados.   Ambos palidecieron y no se atrevían a pronunciar ninguna palabra bajo la mirada inquisidora del nuevo intruso.

Yoh fue el primero en reaccionar…..- A..A…Abuela-

**~Notas de Xris~**

Hola, por fin el misterio se ha descubierto... pero... claro no podía quedar como secreto, y los problemas no se hicieron esperar.   Pense... quien sera bueno que los descubra... a quien no se esperan... y quien los metera en más problemas... y lotería!!!! La abuela Kino fue la elegida.

Espero que les guste... la verdad no planeaba nada romanticón para este capítulo pero no se porque... solo salío jejeje.

**Reviews!!**

**Mafaldyna****...   **Sip... dolio  y mucho, tal vez no lo hizo a proposito pero... O_o aun no sabemos que pasó, además cualquier cosa que moleste a Anna debe de ser doloroso y aterrador el castigo jejejejeje. Saludos.

****

**mer1****...   **Pues cualquier ser humano tendria terror ante la voz de Anna jejejejeje...  espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y que te guste. Saludos

**la-bren****...**   Exacto!! Son Yoh y Anna... era obvio yo soy YohxAnna al 100%, me fascina esa pareja.   Y si estaban tomando, pero solo era una bebida...."exotica" realmente ellos no sabían que tendría consecuencia en ellos.

****

**lore-anime****...   **¡Muchas Gracias!!, :o)  le intento hechar todas las ganas posible para q los capítulos queden cada vez mejor... y si he intentado escapar de la oficina... pero a veces no puedo, ya he estado pensando en comprarme un bongi para cuando escuche q se acerca mi jefe saltar por la ventaja  jejejeje ¬_¬^  

Bueno esto es to, esto es to, esto es todo amiguitos!!!, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo o en el otro fic jejejeje. 

**Cuidense**

**Bye bye**

**Xris**


	4. Miedo al descubierto

**Una nueva forma de amar**

By Xris 

Capitulo 4 

**Miedo al descubierto**

-A…abuela..  ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Yoh con voz temblorosa.  Y no era para menos, si de por si era una situación difícil de asimilar lo menos que necesitaba era tener espectadores y que su problema fuera del conocimiento de los demás,  mucho menos de su abuela que obviamente lo juzgaría... o lo mataría.

- Abuela Kino…yo, bueno…este…- Anna no sabía que decir, tal vez si guardaba silencio sería más fácil y solo se limitara a  escuchar el sermón viendo su vida cada vez un pasó más cerca de la humillación total.

 Era su maestra y le tenía un gran respeto, desde niña cuidó de ella y lo peor aún, era la abuela del chico que ahora estaba desnudo junto a ella….¿Algo más podría pasar?.   Era lo más vergonzoso que había pasado en su vida,  si lo fue el momento en que abrió los ojos y se vio desnuda junto a Yoh, ahora lo era por triplicado… la frase "trágame tierra" sería la más adecuada para esta situación.

Yoh vio con asombro el semblante sin color de Anna, la inquebrantable Itako, la que siempre estuvo llena de confianza, la que es temida por medio mundo y no le tenía miedo a nada… ahora temblaba a escasos centímetros de él… ahora era seguro que tenía tanto terror a su abuela como él mismo.  Era extraño verla en éste estado de vulnerabilidad, aferrada a la sabana que cubría su cuerpo ahora bien desarrollado de una chica de casi 18 años.

Yoh observó el cabello de la chica que caía en su desnuda espalda la cual parecía como seda blanca, tan suave solo a la vista pero el shaman podría apostar que lo era aún más para el tacto.  Su marcada silueta bajo la sabana era_…..- "espera, en que estoy pensando… mi abuela nos acaba de descubrir y yo solo pienso en como se ve Anna…"_   el mismo se reprendió en sus pensamientos, era una situación de vida o muerte y el solo pensaba en ella. 

El chico lamentaba la mala suerte que tenía al encontrarlos la abuela en esa situación, a él con solo una almohada y a ella cubierta con una sabana… que envolvía su delicada piel… y rozaba su cuerpo… - "_otra vez estoy pensando en ella… no debo… ¡focus!… debo concentrarme en la próxima hora de mi muerte… pero es que… se ve tan linda…",_ los pensamientos de Yoh peleaban uno con otro y sin darse cuenta se le escapa un suspiro…

-Me gustaría ser sabana…-dijo el shaman con un tono de envidia…

La Itako volteó asombrada por el comentario, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par … sin saber que reflejar… asombro o enojo por no ser el momento adecuado para decir esas cosas.   Yoh se da cuenta de eso y solo atinó a decir …

-¿Lo dije o lo pensé? –mientras se sonrojaba notablemente.

Antes que Anna pudiera hablar fue interrumpida por la abuela…

-¿Pueden decirme qué significa esto?- dijo algo desesperada por esperar.

Ambos chicos balbuceaban sin tener una respuesta… la abuela continuó.

-¿Creen que me lo iban a poder esconder?-lo dijo en tono de reproche.

-No abuela… podemos explicarle…-contestó la Itako…

-¿Podemos? – Le pregunto Yoh por lo bajo a Anna,  ganándose así un fuerte golpe de la chica.

La abuela prosiguió…-Cuando llegué me di cuenta de que tus amigos estaban inconscientes en el piso de abajo.¿Eso significa?....  que tuvieron fiesta…

De pronto una luz de esperanza brilló en los ojos de la Itako... _–"la abuela es ciega!!!, es muy perceptiva pero... algo así no lo puede distinguir ya que necesita vernos en estas condiciones para sacar sus conclusiones"-_ pensó aliviada la Itako.

-Bueno abuela lo único que puedo explicar es que cuando desperta....auch!!!!-  Yoh fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe de la Itako.   El volteó a verla muy extrañado por la situación... -¿ahora qué hice?- preguntó inocentemente.

La Itako con señas le recordó a Yoh que su abuela no podía ver, y al darse cuenta de esto el shaman suspiró aliviado.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó la señora

-Na..Nada abuela..- dijo algo nervioso el chico, temía que a pesar de la ceguera los pudieran descubrir.

-Lo que pasa sensei, es que estamos muy apenados por el espectáculo que les pudieron haber dado los inútiles amigos de Yoh  - dijo Anna con un tono más que molesto, después de todo ellos eran los culpables de todo lo sucedido - Ayer hubo una fiesta pero la verdad, nosotros no nos quedamos al final de ésta y no podemos saber la consecuencia de los actos de los invitados.

-Ahhh- dijo Kino no muy convencida... –los busqué en sus respectivas habitaciones y no estaban... ¿qué es lo que están haciendo aquí?-

Yoh pasó saliva fuertemente, era pésimo para pensar en pretextos en forma express... pero Anna era muy buena.

-Lo que pasa Sensei es que estábamos arreglando el cuarto de huéspedes para que los amigos de Yoh se quedaran aquí y no en el recibidor dando un mal espectáculo..- dijo con voz muy calmada intentando ser convincente mientras se ponía de pie y peleaba con la sábana para que permaneciera en su lugar.

-Me parece muy atento de tu parte Anna, así debe de ser la futura esposa Asakura, una mujer digna e intachable- estas palabras de la anciana fueron punzadas directo al orgullo de la chica... o mejor dicho... a la conciencia.

Ahora la culpa no tenía tanta importancia como salir de la situación y que todo quedara en secreto.  Los dos chicos se vieron aliviados al salir airosos del problema....

-¡Oh por Dios! – una voz se escuchó detrás de la abuela, y ambos chicos voltearon instantáneamente, sus ojos se abrieron y contuvieron el aliento... que ilusos al pensar que todo había terminado... definitivamente esto no era solo el comienzo.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo el abuelo al llegar a la habitación. 

Nuevamente empezaron a temblar...  Yohmei los había descubiertos y para su mala suerte él no estaba nada ciego.

-Abuelo puedo explicartelo... bueno no puedo... pero no es lo que te imaginas..-dijo Yoh poniéndose rápidamente de pie sin soltar la almohada que usaba para taparse.

-Creo que lo que veo explica todo...- dijo el anciano con un tono pícaro mirando la habitación.  Anna e Yoh no se habían preocupado de observar con detalle su entorno.  Ambos voltearon a ver el desorden en el que se encontraban, con la ropa de ambos esparcida por toda la habitación, vasos y una botella vacía, y unos preservativos que no alcanzaron a ser abiertos. 

Al ver ésto último ya no había duda de lo que había pasado... las piernas de la Itako temblaron y calló de rodillas sobre el futón.   Yoh no salía de su asombro... acaso... era posible...

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Yohmei?- preguntó la abuela al no entender lo que pasaba.

Los dos chicos miraron al anciano, con ojos de piedad y rogando que guardara silencio.  El abuelo comprendió el terror de los chicos ante la reacción de la abuela si se llegaran a enterar.

-Nada Kino, me sorprendió el desorden de la habitación de huéspedes- dijo Yohmei con el fin de calmar la duda de la abuela.  

-Es que aún no terminamos de limpiar abuelo- dijo Yoh aún muy nervioso

-Esta bien, vamos a despertar a todos tus amigos holgazanes para que preparen el almuerzo...- al decir esto la abuela dio media vuelta y se retiró de la habitación.

Ahora se encontraban solos con el abuelo, pero no se atrevían a mirarlo, ambos chicos estaban con la vista clavada en el piso.

-Más tarde tendremos que hablar de esto muchachos- la voz firme de Yohmei no era buena señal.  La abuela gritó desde las escaleras llamando a su esposo.  El abuelo se retiró no sin antes mirarlos decepcionado.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación.  Anna se puso de pie y se dirigió a cerrar la puerta, no quería otra visita inoportuna.  Ambos se dispusieron a recoger sus respectivas prendas aún en silencio...  

-¿Qué crees que nos quiera decir el abuelo?- dijo Yoh mientras abrochaba sus pantalones.  Se encontraban de espaldas para no mirar el uno al otro mientras se vestían.

-No lo sé... pero no va ser nada bueno- la voz de la Itako era suave y lenta, la culpabilidad corría en sus palabras.

-¿Crees que le diga a la abuela?, ¿qué podría decirnos?- Yoh había terminado de vestirse pero seguía de espaldas... mirando al piso.

-Pues qué más... que ya no soy digna de ser ... tu esposa- la voz de la itako se quebró, después de todo lo que soñó con el momento de su boda con Yoh y de la noche a la mañana todo se tambaleaba a su alrededor.  

-Anna.. yo...- Yoh no se había detenido a pensar en las consecuencias pero lo único que decía su mente es que no podría estar pasando, y su corazón gritaba que no podían alejarlo de ella.   La puerta se abrió, el shaman no se dio cuenta cuando la chica se alejó y estaba a punto de salir.

-Anna ... – la chica se detuvo, su mano apretaba fuertemente el picaporte intentando tomar fuerzas para no llorar frente a Yoh - esto no es tu culpa... tampoco mía... no pueden separarnos por esto... no lo puedo permitir...- dijo el chico mientras la miraba.

La sacerdotisa no esperaba estas palabras del chico quien se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella. 

-No es nuestra culpa Anna... jamás dejare que alguien te diga que eres indigna... pase lo que pase todo saldrá bien- estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro, la mirada del chico era directa y tan profunda que llenaba de confianza.

-Yoh..- sus ojos vidriosos que intentó esconder del shaman ya estaban expuestos... pero ya no importaba...

-Además estamos comprometidos... tarde o temprano lo ibamos a hacer..- la usual sonrisa de Yoh volvió a su rostro, pero no le hizo nada de gracia a la Itako quien le propicio otro buen golpe al shaman... el cuarto del día.

De pronto se escuchó los gritos y quejas de las personas de abajo... al parecer no les fue bien al ser despertados por la temible Kino Asakura.

**~Notas de Xris~**

 ¬ ¬   me ando durmiendo.... hola a todosszzzzzzzzz.... estoy en la mitad de un aburrido y tedioso día de trabajo...y mis parpados pesan más de lo normal y mis ojos bailan por toda la pantalla sin poder enfocar...   tengo sueño ¬ ¬

Reviews..s..s..zzzzzzzz 

**anna15**...   Aquí esta la continación jejeje espero que te guste.. pensé... no hay que ser cruel con ellos, después de todo la abuela los mataría y ya no tendría protagonistas de quien escribir jejejejeje. Saludos.

****

**Annaangel**...   pues drama... no hay mucho, bueno algo, no me gustaría por nada estar en sus zapatos frente a la abuela... espera ... un segundo... no traen zapatos estan desnudos  *o*  jajajajaja... ¬_¬ mal chiste. Gracias por leer mi fic.

****

**anna kyouyama15**...  pues si amiga es un Yoh x Anna... que paso entre ellos.. ni yo se °_° .. jeje bueno si pero aún no es tiempo que se enteren.

****

**ei-chan**...   Holitas... jejeje tienes razón... TT_TT el tequila deja una cruda horrible!!! Aunque hay otras bebidas que tambien... no es que sea experta o_O jejejeje.  Pues se supone que es una bebida especial de los Ainus... osea fue invento de Horo Horo... osea una mezcolanza de todo lo que se encontro jejejeje.

****

**La Chela**... Hola amiguita... ¬_¬ aunque no se porque te saludo por aquí si estas trabajando atrás mio jejejeje... pues si, la cosa hedionda era Yoh Asakura... y no es eso... es un niño lindo y tonto jejejeje.

****

**La Chela**(otra vez)... o_O amiga... hay gente joven leyendo esto, y a ti te sale tu naturaleza frente a mis lectores jajajajajajajaja como que jariosos, calientes y borrachotes!!!!  Jajajajajaja me has hecho reir mucho... thanks por leer mis loqueras amiguita. 

****

**lore-anime**... Hola... pues ahorita sigo de contrabando... durmiendome pero escribiendo de contrabando, espero que te guste este capítulo y aún faltan.....muuuuuchas sorpresas. Saludos

****

**Aome**...   Hellouuu!!! Creo q no tarde.. bueno casi casi no publicaba hoy (es que había quedado publicar esta cada martes) pero como my boss anda distraido...jejeje aproveche. No fue tan malita con los pobres ya que apenas descubren lo que sienten y les cortan la inspiración.... pero aún no he dicho que se han escapado del castigo de la abuela jejejejee.

Bueno puesszzzzzzzzz zzzzz zzzz   me despido, nos leemos la próxima semana y no se olviden de leer mi otro fic..."Esencia de un sentir"... que por cierto... no llevo nada escrito jejejeje.

**Cuidense**

**Bye bye**

**Xris******


	5. Una cruda realidad

**Una nueva forma de amar**

By Xris 

**Capitulo 5**

**La cruda... realidad.**

La mirada recorrió varias veces su cuerpo a través del espejo, no podía creer que ya no fuera el mismo de ayer. La imagen reflejaba un cuerpo intacto, sin marcas, sin rastros, sin amor… el mismo blanco y frío cuerpo de siempre… aquel que no se atrevía a dejar ser tocado por miedo a romperse como una muñeca de porcelana… o como una figura de cristal, capaz de cortar a cualquiera que se acercara.

Hoy ya no era el mismo, a pesar de sentir las mismas sensaciones sobre cada centímetro de piel, todo había cambiado.   Sin ningún rastro de la noche anterior, como si jamás hubiera pasado pero en su mente y corazón podía sentir que todo fue verdad.

La tristeza, la humillación, la decepción, la fatiga… todo excepto amor… excepto todo lo que anhelo y soñó para su primera vez con el hombre que amaba.   Y tal vez lo peor era la incertidumbre al no tener un ligero recuerdo en su mente.

¿Llorar?...  si, y en grandes cantidades para deshacerse de la frustración y decepción contenidas en sus lágrimas.

¿Gritar?...   por lo alto para sacar la presión contenida dentro de ella y desbaratar el nudo en su garganta que no dejaba salir al enojo con ella misma.

¿Culpar?...  a todos los que directa o indirectamente afectó a su razón y la hicieron vulnerable.

¿Odiar?...   al hombre que siempre ha amado, que destruyó sus sueños y el futuro juntos, por no amarla y solo llevarse por sus impulsos

Pero no podía… ni llorar, ni gritar, ni culpar y mucho menos odiar… simplemente no podía.

-Anna… ¿vas a salir de ahí?, nos esperan los abuelos para el almuerzo…- Yoh esperaba a Anna fuera del baño, no quería enfrentar solo las consecuencias.

Se sentó en el piso del pasillo, recargado en la pared frente a la puerta…el malestar aún lo invadía y todo su alrededor daba vueltas.  Sin olvidar el intenso dolor de cabeza y las ideas punzantes dentro de ésta.   Sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos ...

-¿Cómo pudo ocurrir?- se lamentaba en voz baja…  Sus pensamientos se disparaban a mil por hora y aún una parte de su mente luchaba para convencerlo de que no era verdad… que todo era un sueño.

Momentos antes lo había tomado con más calma, pero ahora, después  de tantas sorpresas y visitas inesperadas, ya había un espacio de silencio para él , para poder analizar sus pensamientos y sentimientos.   Era tan difícil aceptar algo que jamás vio, escuchó, sintió… era tan difícil no tener ningún recuerdo.   La culpa era cruel con él, lo martirizaba sin compasión, era más fuerte que cualquier duda de lo que en realidad pasó… y pensó que tal vez ya era hora de aceptarlo.

Deslizó lentamente una mano dentro de su bolsillo y sacó un preservativo cerrado que encontró tirado en la habitación…

-Me pregunto… ¿De dónde habrá salido?-  susurró intrigado.

De repente escuchó ruidos dentro del baño… y fue cuando reaccionó que no era él único protagonista de esta historia.   Detrás de la puerta estaba la otra mitad autora de los hechos.  Sería tan fácil solo echarle la culpa a ella… pero no podía, ya que si uno de los dos fuera más culpable que otro, era casi un hecho que fuera él… ya que ella era tan fría que jamás podría entregarse a una pasión como la que  dejo sus rastros en la habitación.

Ahora su abuelo lo sabía, y tendrían que enfrentar las consecuencias de su acto.  Podría ser que Anna tuviera razón y sus abuelos decepcionados por lo ocurrido cancelaran su compromiso. 

"_Cancelar el compromiso, cancelar el compromiso, cancelar el compromiso.." _repitió esas palabras una y otra vez en su mente, lo inquietaban, pero no lo suficiente... sin embargo sabía que significaban algo más de lo que él alcanzaba a captar, pero ¿qué era?... sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos y la hundió entre sus rodillas...

En ese momento la puerta corrediza del baño se abrió... y ahí estaba la respuesta... levantó la mirada poco a poco y vio frente a él unas largas piernas blancas seguida por un pequeño vestido, el cual caía delicadamente sobre las curvas de las caderas y se perdían en una delgada cintura.  A simple vista no lo había notado, pero esta vez, al pasear su mirada sobre ella notó lo favorecedor que había sido el tiempo con la chica y que ya no era la niña que conoció.   Y otra vez estaba ahí... el embriagador aroma con la oleada de cosquillas en su estomago, y la emoción en su pecho... eso era ella... y eso significaba el cancelar el compromiso... perderla.

Era tan difícil verla al rostro, pero tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba leer sus facciones para intentar saber lo que sentía.  Levantó la vista y la posó en los ojos de Anna que inmediatamente los corrió hacia un lado, era evidente que ella tampoco se atrevía a verlo.

En ese instante lo supo, ella se sentía tan mal o peor que él, y se recriminó por pensar que ella tendría la culpa... después de todo ella era la mas afectada.  Una idea cruzó su mente congelándolo fracciones de segundos...

-"¿_Y si en el estado de embriaguez en que estaba la forcé o incluso la lastimé?"- _eso era demasiado... se puso de pie frente a ella , tenía que saberlo...

-Anna...¿en verdad no recuerdas nada? – le dijo seriamente, más de lo común

-No..-dijo la Itako evitando su mirada...

-Dime... ¿te lastimé... me refiero físicamente?- tomó su mentón para obligarla a mirarlo pero ella volvió a correr los ojos del lado contrario.  El sonrojo no se hizo esperar en el rostro de ambos, la pregunta no era un tema común entre ellos.

-No...- respondió forzadamente, se liberó del shaman y solo le dijo sin voltearlo a ver... –vamos, nos esperan..-

Yoh se quedó paralizado viendo como se alejaba en el pasillo... jamás le había dado tanta importancia hasta ahora.

-_¿Qué he hecho?… no resistiré que Anna ya no pueda mirarme… -   _pensó Yoh mientras caminaba tras la Itako con la mirada en el piso.

Anna se detuvo antes de llegar a las escaleras, provocando que Yoh casi chocara con ella…

-Yoh… ¿Sabes por qué están aquí tus abuelos? – dijo sin voltear a verlo

-La verdad… no, creí que tu sabias…- le contestó el Shaman algo confundido.

La chica lo miró por arriba del hombro… -es extraño ¿no crees?... que lleguen justo ahora sin previo aviso…-

Después de esas palabras la Itako continuó su camino.

Al llegar al comedor, donde todos se encontraban, se detuvieron tomando aire para tener valor, deseando que ninguno de sus amigos se hubiera enterado de lo ocurrido.

El primero en entrar fue Yoh quien con una sonrisa saludó a todos los presentes, y posteriormente entró la Itako  ignorando como siempre a todos, dirigiéndose a sentarse en su lugar en la mesa.   Yoh paseó la mirada por la cara de todos los presentes… era patético.    En una esquina estaba Ren intentando tomar su acostumbrado vaso de leche, pero cuando tomaba valor las nauseas lo atacaban.  Pillika estaba sentada en la mesa sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos como si con eso pudiera parar el piso, las paredes, el techo, y todo lo que daba vueltas alrededor de ella.  Horo Horo aun estaba dormido sobre la mesa, con un delgado hilito de saliva que caía de su boca y una bomba en su nariz.   En el momento que Manta vio entrar a Anna a la habitación salió disparado a limpiar el piso… pero su falta de equilibrio lo hizo caer varias veces y chocar con las paredes.  En la cocina se encontraba Tamao y Ryu preparando la comida… pero era más que obvio el mareo en Ryu que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro mientras que Tamao trataba de sostenerlo.

Y tal vez la peor parte era ver a los abuelos en un extremo de la mesa, donde Yohmei miraba a Yoh con ojos fulminantes…

-Este va a ser un largo día –dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa.

Minutos después, el desayuno estaba servido pero para los ojos de la mayoría no se veía nada apetitoso, sobretodo cuando tan solo al verlo, Pillika, Len y Anna habían corrido a devolver al baño.

Cuando Anna regresó a su lugar, vio un vaso con una bebida burbujeante color azul…

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó la rubia mientras tapaba su nariz ante el mal oliente aroma.

Una voz se escuchó detrás de ella…

-Tómalo, te hará bien Anna- no necesito voltear para saber que era Fausto quien estaba a sus espaldas..- Es para contrarrestar los síntomas de la bebida extraña y podría jurar que casi ilegal que les dio Horo Horo-  Este comentario se ganó una mirada mortal por parte de Anna para Horo Horo, quien instintivamente salto detrás de la abuela Kino para protegerse ya que sabía que era la única persona que podía contra la Itako.

-No quiero…-dijo Anna mientras cruzaba los brazos 

-Vamos doña Anna, le hará muy bien…- dijo Ryu desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Y ¿Por qué no le das a los demás?…- le pregunto a Fausto.  La sonrisa del doctor se oscureció y se acercó para murmurarle al oído… -¿no cree que es muy buen castigo que sigan sufriendo de los malestares?...-

Lotería ya tenía el castigo para todos y no tuvo que pensarlo… pero aún no estaba completamente convencida de tomar esa rara poción.  

-Esta bien..- Anna tomó el vaso, observó dudosamente su aspecto y cuando estaba a punto de tomar el brebaje notó algo peculiar… muchos pares de ojos que la miraban a la expectativa… era extraño…

-¿Qué me ven?- el irritado tono en la voz de la itako hizo que rápidamente todos voltearan a diferentes lugares disimulando.

La chica volvió a tomar valor y sin esperar más se trago el remedio.   Cuando terminó vio algunas miradas aliviadas acompañadas con suspiros… -_¿Qué pasa en esta casa?-   pensó.  No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Anna vio los milagrosos efectos de la bebida de Fausto._

-¿Estas bien Annita?- preguntó Yoh quien miraba con preocupación a la chica, lo cual hizo que se ruborizara un poco.

-Si, me siento mucho mejor – dijo volviendo a esconder su mirada de la de Yoh.

-Entonces yo también quiero – con una sonrisa se dirigió a Fausto, quien por segundos se mostró un poco nervioso.

-Lo siento Yoh, pero era lo último que me quedaba – al decir esto Fausto se retiró disculpándose ya que tenía pacientes por atender.

El almuerzo pasó sin ninguna otra novedad, e Yoh y Anna se sintieron por un momento a salvo... solo por un momento...

-¡Hola!!!,  ¡Hola a todos!!!- la voz llenó toda la casa, Jun Tao había llegado con muy buenos ánimos.

Sus gritos hicieron que la cabeza de varios retumbara...-Hermanita podrías hablar en voz más baja..-dijo Ren mientras  cubría sus oídos con ambas manos...

-shiii.. lo siento, se me olvidaba que están pagando las consecuencias de la fiesta de ayer...- dijo por lo bajo la chica Tao, mientras reía de la cara de sufrimiento de todos.  

-Lástima que no me pude quedar hasta el final pero por lo que veo se la pasaron muy bien- la coqueta voz de la chica hizo que algunas parejas se sonrojaran ligeramente, en ese momento vio a Anna e Yoh en un extremo de la mesa...

-¡Ah, con que aquí están los tortolitos, ayer nos asombraron a todos, no esperábamos que bajo el efecto del alcohol actuaran así!- el tono pícaro de Jun no se hizo esperar.

Yoh pasó saliva fuertemente, mientras que la Itako buscó algo en que apoyarse... esto aún no había terminado. Mil y un pensamientos les pasaron por la cabeza...acaso ¿no era suficiente humillación?.

-Quieres contarnos que fue lo que paso jovencita- dijo la abuela Kino, y era obvio, ella ya sospechaba algo.

El color de la cara de Yoh desapareció y las manos de Anna empezaron a temblar...

-Pues déjeme decirle señora, que ayer después que tomaron la bebida que preparó Horo Horo los dos empezaron a pelear y gritar fuertemente, creíamos que se iban a matar...- dijo la china mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Anna e Yoh no recordaban nada de lo que contaba la Jun.

-Y de pronto ambos guardaron silencio- hizo una pequeña pausa y los miró pícaramente- de repente se abrazaron efusivamente y se besaron apasionadamente..-   Ambos chicos se pusieron azules...¿realmente habían hecho eso?

-jajaja, y eso no es todo señora, luego Yoh cargó a Anna y se la llevó hacia arriba...- Anna estaba a punto de desvanecerse al escuchar estas últimas palabras e Yoh miraba congelado a la nada....

La china continuó...-y ya no supimos de ellos, solo escuchamos mucho ruido... supusimos que de nuevo se volvieron a pelear... hasta parecía como si se arrojaran cosas por tanto escándalo..-

Anna cayó de la silla e inmediatamente Yoh fue a ayudarle a ponerse de pie, ambos se miraron.... y solo vieron el miedo en los ojos del otro.

-Ahora entiendo... –dijo la abuela.... este era el fin... el fin tanto para el compromiso y para la vida de ambos... esperaban lo peor...

-Por eso se encontraban en la habitación de huéspedes... recogiendo todo lo que habían destrozado por su pelea...

Un silencio predominó, y la pareja volvió a respirar...

Minutos después, cuando todos se retiraban a sus respectivas tareas, una voz detuvo a Yoh y a Anna….

-Creo que es el momento de hablar…- Yoh y Anna jamás habían visto en tal actitud al abuelo… eso significaba que no terminarían bien.

**~Notas de Xris~**

Hola a todos, por fin el quinto capítulo, espero que les guste... se me hizo que no lo terminaría pero por fin aquí esta.    No se si les ha pasado… pero a mi si y muy seguido… y me divierto mucho, pues en las noches, cuando llego a mi casa del trabajo  me pongo a escribir pero llega un momento que los parpados son tan pesados y las ideas tan desordenadas; que según yo en mi inconsciente lo estoy escribiendo… pero al día siguiente que lo leo dicen cosas tan irracionales que me da mucha risa jejejejejeje.

Pues bueno, a contestar reviews.

**Reviews....**

**anna15...   **Hola!!.. pues siguen sufriendo jejejejejeje, no se van a librar tan fácil del "resbalón" jajajaja, yo creo que lo peor es el que no recuerden nada, pero con los testigos y pruebas... ya no hay duda. Gracias por leer mi fic Saluditos.

Diana_Asakura...   Hellouuu!!! Bueno tienes razón el segundo capitulo es algo confuso, es que el primero fue cuando despertó Anna, y el segundo empezó con lo que soñaba en esos momentos Yoh y cuando fue despertado... lo hice así para confundirlos un poco y no descubrieran que pasaba tan fácilmente jejejejejejejeje. 

**Aredhel...   **Que crees??? Estoy de contrabando... otra vez jejejejejejejeje, pero si lo hago así no termino T_T.  No puse mucho de lo que pasó con los demás, pero si las consecuencias.  Así que la moraleja es... cuidadito con el alcohol

**ei-chan…   **Pues que bueno que no sepas de bebidas amiguita, la verdad no te dejan nada bueno jejeje.  No digo que sean completamente malas pero pienso que hay edad y momentos, y sobretodo el saber controlar, poniendo limites.  El alcohol no es necesario para que uno se pueda divertir, eso te lo aseguro;o)…(te dice alguien con muchos años de experiencia en eso jejejeje).

**lore-anime…   **¡¿Cómo que sin estudiar?!!!! … jejeje bueno pero solo porque se tratan de fanfics… es que la verdad los fics se han vuelto una debilidad para mi jejejeje.   Se supone que ahorita ya debería de estar dormida ya que entro temprano al trabajo, pero primero quiero terminar este capítulo; pero prometo que en un momento más voy a dormir.

**Aome…   **Hola!!!  Yo creo que no es día de suerte de Anna e Yoh porque cuando parece que ya se salvaron pasa algo que los deja peor… pobres, pero aún faltan algunas sorpresitas.   Gracias por leer mi fic, cuídate.

**Lariana…  **Que bueno que te gusta como van, le estoy echando muchas ganas para que quede bien… tanto en la oficina, como en mi casa, día y noche…… no se porque sospecho que ya necesito una vida jejeje.  Espero que te guste este capítulo y en el próximo veremos que es lo que les dirá Yohmei.

**Lian Black…  **Hola amiga!! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, la verdad no pensaba hacer tan largo este fic pero… de repente vienen ideas y más ideas y más ideas… y no quiero desperdiciarlas jejeje… mmm… debería de ser así en el trabajo T_T.  Espero que te guste este capítulo, plissss salúdame a tu hermana y nuevamente gracias a las dos por leer mis fics. 

Bueno me despido… ya que me estoy durmiendo y no tardo en empezar a jlkeeefuio escribir jrjieousiu f   cosas raras zzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzz  zzzz

**Cuidense**

**Bye bye**

**Xris**


	6. Un momento en la oscuridad

**Una nueva forma de amar**

By Xris 

**Capitulo 6**

**Un momento en la oscuridad**

-¡Callate!!!, haces mucho ruido…- dijo un susurro amenazante.

-¿Tu crees que funcione esta vez? – la contestación fue suave e inocente.

-Si nos ha funcionado por 3 semanas…- 

-Pero esto me esta matando Annita…- se escuchó el sonido de un golpe en la oscuridad.

-Pues tu tienes la culpa de todo..- a pesar que hablaban susurrando se podía distinguir la voz irritada de la Itako

-Yo que recuerde  es culpa de ambos… Ouch- otro golpe se escuchó

-No te quejes Yoh, después de todo esta estúpida idea fue tuya…-dijo la Itako algo molesta…

-Pero no creí que aceptarías – el tono del shaman parecía de un niño recién reprendido 

-Bueno, acepto que al principio me pareció incoherente pero ha servido…- decía la chica mientras vigilaba por una rendija.

-Aun no entiendo porque no se van, nunca habían estado tanto tiempo lejos de Izumo…-

-Tienes razón, es muy extraño.. yo creo…- la chica no pudo terminar la frase porque un repentino mareo la hizo callar.

-¿Estas bien Annita? – Yoh se había apresurado a sostenerla, ya que si caía haría demasiado ruido…

-Si… creo que ya se nos está acabando el oxigeno aquí adentro, pero tu abuelo sigue ahí, no podremos salir del armario hasta que se marche...- otro golpe se escuchó - ¡Yoh no me abraces!!!-    

-Ouch… lo siento Annita pero no quiero que te vuelvas a sentir mal y que nos puedan descubrir…- la verdad es que se sintió muy bien, el contacto con su piel y su cuerpo tan cerca, hablando por lo bajo, rodeados de oscuridad… y de la peste a humedad de los cachivaches que guardaban en ese armario.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde el sorpresivo incidente.    Desde ese día los abuelos de Yoh se instalaron en la casa con el pretexto de solo descansar un par de días en compañía de su nieto.

~Flash Back~

Una gota rodó desde su frente, por el contorno del rostro hasta la barbilla, dejando un camino húmedo que cosquilleaba en su piel.   La saliva era cada vez más difícil de pasar, y los tumbos del corazón lastimaban sus propios tímpanos.   Sus manos sudaban y no se podían quedar quietas.  Lo que más lo torturaba era imaginar las mil y un maneras de morir lentamente a manos de su  verdugo.

Él se moría y volvía a morir segundo a segundo, no se podía explicar como ella lo podía soportar, _¿Cómo podía guardar la compostura?, ¿Qué, acaso no puede sentir miedo?,  ¿No puede sentirse nerviosa?, ¿Puede sentir algo?..  Yoh vio como la Itako permanecía inmóvil, con la vista fría y hacia la nada.  No creía que… ¡Espera!... fue cuando encontró una débil señal en ella, sus manos que estaban entrelazadas y sobre su regazo, estaban oprimidas una con otra.  _

Anna e Yoh estaban en un cuarto de la pensión, con Yohmei, y llevaban casi dos horas arrodillados en el piso en espera de un regaño.   Un largo tiempo donde el ambiente era muy denso y el silencio ensordecedor.  Las piernas de Yoh eran atacadas por calambres a causa de la postura, mientras que a la Itako no parecía que le molestara.

Después del revelador desayuno, el abuelo citó a los chicos en una de las recamaras.   Cuando llegaron cada quien tomó un lugar en el piso y esperaron el castigo… que no llegaba.

-Yon… Anna… creo que me deben una explicación y más vale que sea convincente porque…- _Este es el fin_, pensó  el chico ante las palabras de su Abuelo.

Los rasgos el anciano se endurecieron y su cara se oscureció, el momento del regaño había llegado…

- Lo que hicieron es…- No pudo terminar porque una voz lo llamó, haciéndolo ponerse de pie de inmediato y salir de la habitación.

Ambos suspiraron de alivio… estaban salvados por unos minutos.   Era obvio que quien llamó a Yohmei fue la abuela de Yoh.   El chico rió nerviosamente ante la reacción de su abuelo… se le hacía muy conocida esa historia.

Minutos después, los chicos seguían solos en la habitación esperando a Yohmei, ambos guardaban silencio.  Yoh estiraba sus piernas y sintió como los calambres desparecían poco a poco.

-¿Por qué nos hará esperar tanto? Si nos piensa regañar simplemente que lo haga, a mi me regañaba muy seguido cuando era niño…- dijo el chico algo harto de la situación, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de la chica.

Anna continuaba sentada, con la vista perdida en algún punto de la habitación y aún con la tensión en sus manos.

-¿Anna…?- el chico empezaba a preocuparse, no era una reacción normal de su prometida.

-Es que… es difícil… - una voz delicada pronunció con trabajo esas palabras, los labios de la chica no tenían suficiente valor para decirlas.

-¿Qué pasa Anna?- Yoh caminó a gatas hasta quedar frente a la chica.

-¿Es que no entiendes?..- su tono era frágil y lleno de un disimulado dolor.   El gesto del shaman cambió, llenando de seriedad y preocupación sus ojos.

-Anna… ¿a que le tienes miedo?... -  Ella levanto su mirada sorpresivamente, es que acaso..¿no lo sabía?, o tal vez quería escucharlo.  Pero por más que quisiera no podía pronunciar la respuesta.

-¿Tu a que le tienes miedo?..- Ahora era obvio el juego, quien expusiera primero sus verdaderos sentimientos perdía… o tal vez podrían ganar más de lo que pensaban.

-Al regaño, le tengo miedo al regaño del abuelo-  eso dijo los labios del chico pero su corazón gritaba _"miedo a que me separen de ti".   _Y Anna no necesitaba oírlo, lo vio en los ojos de su prometido, sintió el verdadero miedo dentro de él.

-Yo también, tengo miedo al regaño…-  las palabras de la chica no necesitaban traductor, Yoh supo enseguida que compartían el mismo miedo, su verdadero miedo.   Después de todo, esa era su manera de comunicarse.

Ambos sonrieron discretamente y un leve sonrojo invadió sus mejillas.

-No podemos huir de esto Yoh, tenemos que enfrentarlo.  Tu abuelo quiere que los dos recibamos el castigo..-dijo la chica con aire de resignación.

-Pues si, quiere que los dos estemos presentes, sería más fácil si uno de los dos no estuviera aquí, creo que no regañaría solo a uno…- el shaman se rascaba su desordenado cabello buscando una idea práctica para su situación.

-¿Qué insinúas Yoh?...   ¿Qué nos escondamos de tu abuelo para no recibir el castigo?...- le dijo la itako algo asombrada.

-Bueno no lo había pensado exactamente así pero no suena mal jijiji…- la sonrisa tonta de Yoh no podía faltar.

-Esa es una estúpida idea, jamás funcionaría… -Anna se cruzó de brazos y mostró molestia ante la tonta idea del chico.

-Tal vez si, y si tenemos suerte el abuelo se le olvidará, además mis abuelos jamás se separan tanto tiempo de Izumo. 

-¡No!, ¡definitivamente no!... ¡no soy una cobarde además es una completa tontería!!!- el tono de la chica ya era más alto cuando… escucharon unas fuertes pisadas dirigirse a la habitación.   Ambos chicos se miraron con pánico y salieron corriendo en direcciones diferentes.

Después de eso, hacían todo lo posible para que el abuelo no los encontrara juntos,  aplicaron la técnica varias ocasiones e increíblemente les resultó.  

     1.-  Anna mandaba a Yoh a entrenamientos más largos de lo común para que se mantuviera lejos de casa… resultado… Yoh sufría cruelmente.

     2.- Anna pasaba horas escondiéndose en la habitación de Tamao mientras ella emocionada le leía sus novelas rosa… resultado…  Anna también sufría cruelmente. 

     3.- Cuando ambos se encontraban en la misma habitación y se acercaba el abuelo, Anna empujaba por la ventana a Yoh… resultado…  Yoh con múltiples fracturas.

    4.- Anna se quedaba hasta tarde en los baños termales, esperando que el abuelo se durmiera… resultado… Anna con cuerpo de ciruela pasa.

    5.- Uno de los dos hacía guardia mientras el otro dormía para cuidar que no se acercara el abuelo… resultado… Yoh llevaba tres semanas sin dormir.

Y cuando creyeron que estaban a salvo el abuelo llegó a la habitación donde estaban y se sentó a leer, así que tuvieron que esconderse ambos dentro de un armario.  

~Fin del Flash Back~

-¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que este ahí?- preguntó el shaman medio adormilado mientras su boca se abría enormemente para bostezar.

-No lo se, con que no sea el mismo tiempo que dijiste que se le olvidaría porque ya esta anciano…- se quejó la chica.

-No te enojes Annita, tal vez ya se le olvido –sus palabras fueron poco audibles ya que no era bueno bostezando y hablando al mismo tiempo.

Fuera del armario…

Una voz familiar se dirigió al abuelo sin dejar su escondite.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar ahí?-

El abuelo se rió para si, -Un momento más quiero ver hasta donde llegan sus resistencias…-

-Eso es cruel, ya llevan más de 3 horas ahí adentro- Un poco de lástima se escuchó en la misteriosa voz.

-Al contrario, es muy divertido… muchachos tontos… creen que van a poder con nosotros… -

Dentro del armario…

-Zzzz… zzzz…zzz

-Yoh, despierta!!, no me dejes hablando sola… Yoh!!!-  Por más molesta que estuviera la itako cuidaba bien su volumen de voz para no gritar.

-mm.. vamos Annita, no he dormido en muchas noches, se supone que cambiaríamos turnos pero siempre soy yo quien me quedo cuidando -  La voz de Yoh era muy pausada, realmente estaba agotado.

-¿Quieres que tu linda prometida tenga unas horribles ojeras en su hermoso rostro?..- le recriminó la itako…

-zzz…zzzz…zzz…

-¡Yoh!! Te dije que no me dejaras hablando sola…ya me canse, cambiemos de posiciones…- Pero el chico estaba más que dormido, así que la chica trató de moverlo y sin querer hizo que éste se golpeara con la repisa superior.    La madera estaba floja y con el golpe muchas cosas cayeron sobre ellos. 

-Annita… ¿estas bien?- preguntó Yoh después que una lata cayera en su cabeza despertándolo

-¿Cómo crees que estoy bien después de que todo este mugrero cayó en mi cabeza?- ahora si estaba enojada la chica… hasta que algo le llamó la atención. –Yoh… ¿qué es esto?-

-¿Qué?… ¿Te refieres a la cosa viscosa que esta cayendo sobre nosotros.?...  -realmente la inocencia era parte de Yoh y se escuchaba en sus palabras.

-Si tonto… incluso huele… extraño… -dijo Anna algo mareada por el olor.

-¡Ya recuerdo!!, en este armario Horo Horo guarda el pegamento especial que compró para reparar la vajilla que rompió al lavar los platos…-

-¿La vajilla? ¿¡El inútil rompió mi vajilla!!?... espera ¿Porqué pegamento especial?, estamos bañados en esta cosa… - fue cuando un pequeño ruido se escuchó y Anna sintió como algo pequeño corría entre sus pies.

Un leve grito salió de los labios de la Itako y automáticamente abrazó a Yoh y subió sus piernas a ambos lados de la cintura del shaman, quedando suspendida en el aire.  A pesar de ser la mujer más temida por casi todo Japón, no soportaba la idea de que un ratón estuviera cerca.

Yoh no esperaba la reacción de su prometida e intentó no perder el equilibrio, temerosamente puso sus manos bajo los muslos de ella para que cayera.   Se mantuvieron quietos unos minutos intentando que todo volviera de nuevo a la normalidad.   Solo escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas que se iban controlando poco a poco.

-¿Estas bien Anna? – preguntó el chico.

-Si… mañana mismo mando quemar cada cosa de este armario – ella volteó a verlo, y a pesar de la penumbra podía distinguir el rostro de su prometido.

-Pero solo fue un ratoncito Anna…- dijo el chico mientras sonreía.

-No te burles de mi Yoh Asakura… ahora suéltame, no te di permiso que me tocaras- La oscuridad impidió que Yoh viera el sonrojo de la chica, ya que las manos de él estaban en un lugar no muy apropiado, sobretodo porque el vestido de la chica no cubría la parte donde Yoh la sostenía.

-Pero Anna, tu fuiste la que me abrazó y te subiste sobre mi- dijo Yoh muy inocentemente.

-No importa como fue, pero me estas tocando… ¡donde no deberías!!- el sonrojo de la chica aumentó, fue cuando el shaman se dio cuenta de donde estaban sus manos.

-Yo… yo…- empezó a tartamudear, tenía miedo a la reacción de Anna pero no podía dejar de tocar la suave piel de la 

Itako…- yo … yo…no… no puedo-

-¿Cómo que no…-Anna no pudo terminar ya que se dio cuenta de la cercanía de uno con otro.

Ahora estaban tan cerca, ambos se miraban fijamente y podían sentir la respiración del otro.  El corazón empezaba a correr más y más rápido.  Anna se asombraba como después de tanto tiempo de estar viviendo juntos era posible aún sentir las cosquillas en su estomago, y cada vez más intensas.   Aunque si se ponía a recordar éste era el momento más cercano que habían tenido… o por lo menos que recordaba.

A pesar que el mal olor del pegamento y la humedad dominaban el ambiente, no pudieron contrarrestar el dulce aroma que percibía Yoh… el aroma que lo volvía loco… el de ella.

De pronto las distancia había desaparecido, ambos estaban embriagados por el sentimiento y querían probar más.  Los ojos de ambos se entrecerraron y sintieron el roce de sus labios… solo un roce.  Un pequeño roce que para ellos fue como tocar el cielo…

-Yoh… no- murmuró la Itako… la razón de Anna no se quería dejar rendir por los sentimientos, pero aún permanecía a milímetros de los labios del chicos con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-ssshhhiiiii- el shaman no la dejó continuar, la vio titubear y no permitiría perder ese momento de gloria. Volvió a acercar sus labios a los de ella, era un roce tan tierno y delicado, como si tocara el pétalo de una flor.  Podía sentir el ligero temblor en los labios de Anna.  

Anna sentía el miedo recorrer su cuerpo pero era hermoso lo que sentía, toda la ternura con que él la tocaba, jamás le haría daño.

-Yoh esto no está bien…- dijo entre suspiros aún con sus labios cerca de los de él.

-Solo... solo es un beso…-el chico acortó la poca distancia que quedaba y junto completamente sus labios presionándolos suavemente con los de ella.

Suave, dulce, lento… perfecto, eso era el beso para ellos, algo que los subía al cielo en segundos.  No importó la poca experiencia de ambos, solo lo que sentían y transmitían mutuamente… el amor que siempre estuvo presente pero pasivo, que solo esperaba una pequeña chispa para explotar en todo su esplendor. 

La chica se separó repentinamente, y lo miró directo a los ojos –no esta bien…- 

-¿Por qué no esta bien? – preguntó Yoh casi seguro de lo que le respondería la Itako…

-por la situación en la que estamos…-dijo la chica sin sonar convincente.  

-aún estamos comprometidos…- susurró el chico mientras se acercaba otra vez a ella… -además estamos en esta situación porque hicimos algo más que un simple beso… así que un beso más un beso menos no importa-

Era tan extraño escuchar a su prometido hablando con tanta verdad, esto y todos los sentimientos que volaban de un lado a otro en su pecho la hacían dudar…- pero…-

-… ¿Qué sientes Anna? ¿Sientes algo por mi?...-los ojos del shaman la miraron fijamente…

_¡Por Dios! ¿Si siento algo por él?, si todos estos malditos síntomas que siento en este momento y que me vuelven loca cada vez más, son por ti_… pensó Anna… era tan intenso su sentir que por más que pensara no había palabras para poder describirlo… solo había una manera…

Yoh jamás se espero que le respondiera de esa manera… ya que Anna sin previo aviso lo volvió a besar.  Ya no había duda… ahora el shaman estaba seguro que ella sentía lo mismo que él.   

 Yoh se acercó al extremo del armario aún con Anna en brazos,  para apoyarla en la pared y poder profundizar el beso. 

Era cada vez más intenso, y los segundos se convertían en eternidad… no necesitaban nada más… hasta que…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!- un repentino gritó inundó toda la pensión y tal vez las casas aledañas.   

Los chicos rompieron el beso por la sorpresa e Yoh perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre la puerta del armario y abriéndola.  En segundos la pareja ya estaba en el piso, rodando un par de metros y quedando Yoh arriba de Anna.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- el grito había sacado de la lectura a Yohmei, volteó a los lados y fue cuando encontró en medio de la habitación a Yoh y Anna.

-Yoh… Anna…  ¿ustedes saben que fue eso?- preguntó el abuelo.    Los rostros de ambos estaban pálidos y sus ojos abiertos de par en par.   El mismo tiempo los dos dijeron que no moviendo temblorosamente su cabeza.

-Es mejor que vaya a averiguar…- El abuelo se puso de pié y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando se dio vuelta en su mismo eje mirando otra vez a la pareja.

-Ahora que me acuerdo… mmm… yo quería hablar con ustedes de algo… pero… ¿Qué era?...-el abuelo hacía el intento por recordar.  Anna no podía creer que después de todo tuvo razón Yoh al decir que todo se le olvidaría.

-mmm bueno no importa, de seguro no era nada importante…- las palabras del anciano hicieron que ambos respiraran de alivio.   Después de todo, el plan había funcionada y finalmente se habían salvado.

En ese momento entraron corriendo a la habitación Horo Horo y Manta, los gritos continuaron y un par de pasos se precipitaron por las escaleras.

-¡Es terrible!!- gritaba Horo Horo mientras corría por la habitación donde se encontraban Yohmei, Yoh y Anna.  

-¿Qué pasa Horo?- preguntó Yoh.

-Yoh no vas a creer, lo que pasa es que…- hablaba rápidamente el Ainu cuando…-¡Hey desvergonzados, consíganse un cuarto!!- 

Horo Horo apuntaba a la pareja quienes aún estaban en el piso, con una posición muy comprometedora.  Anna seguía con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Yoh y él con sus manos en los muslos de la chica, mientras ella lo abrazaba del cuello.

-No… no es lo que piensas Horo- dijo Yoh sumamente nervioso tanto como Anna.

-Así es, todo tiene explicación,  ¡Yoh suéltame!!!- la Itako se empezaba a enojar otra vez.

-Annita…- el temor a su prometida no dejaba hablar claramente a Yoh… -eso es lo que te quise decir hace rato… no puedo-

-¡¿Cómo que no puedes Asakura?!- era las 5 palabras más amenazantes que pudo escuchar el chico.

-¡Es que estamos pegados Annita!!, fue el pegamento especial!!!- ahora temblaba notablemente. Una vena saltó en la frente de la itako haciéndola explotar.

-¡AAARRRGG!!!,  ¡TU soquete!!!! Es tu culpa, primero rompiste mi vajilla y ahora estoy pegada a Yoh por tu culpa!!-  El ainu se quedo congelado del terror… Anna ya sabía lo de los platos y ahora esto… definitivamente no pasaría de mañana.

Anna se movía en el piso intentando despegarse… -¡Vamos Yoh, has algo!, ponte de pie y llévame cerca del inútil para golpearlo!!!!- ya eran rugidos las palabras de Anna.

De pronto el abuelo habló… -Creo que ya recordé porque quería hablar con ustedes, o mejor dijo me lo acaban de recordar-

La pareja se volvió a quedar inmóvil, la pesadilla regresaba, y ahora con una dosis extra de humillación.  

Otra vez se escuchó el mismo grito de momentos antes y unos pasos que se acercaron corriendo a donde estaban todos.  La puerta se abrió repentinamente y todos voltearon… no podían creer lo que veían.

**~Notas de Xris~**

Hola hola hola a todos... mil disculpas por el retraso pero entre que estuve ocupada, con pocas ideas y enferma pues ni un fic ni el otro salia.  También me quiero disculpar por la ortografía ya que mis dos correctoras (pillikachan y merak) se fueron de vacaciones  las malditas ¬_¬ ... jejeje pero las quiero mucho jejejeje.

Este capítulo en especial.... no existía jejejeje,  lo que pasa es que ya les iba a descubrir uno de los grandes secretos porque merak me insistia que no pasaba nada.  Entonces me senté a escribir y...pensamiento de Xris_=" la la la la... ¿y si le pongo esto?... no no debo de escribir lo que prometí.... la la la...pero sería divertido jijiji...mmmm nop... la la la... tengo hambre...(una hora después de comer)... la la la...aún tengo hambre... la la la... ¿y si lo escribo?....la la ... mmmm aaaaaa pues lo voy a escribir" _... y así pasó.  No se que piensen ustedes pero a mi me gustó jeje.

Antes de continuar quiero hacer un servicio a la comunidad....  si alguno de ustedes piensan visitar la ciudad de Querétaro, México (o si quieren visitarme ^o^), jamás vayan a comer a "#$#"$#"%#"$"#$"$ MALDITO "POLLO CHONCHO" ya que estuve enferma por comerme un pollo de ahí TT_TT... aún lo odio y cada vez que paso planeo como hacer volar el pequeño local.

Bueno ya que me desahogue prosigamos con los reviews...

**Lian Black…  **Hola… jejeje a mi como que tambien se me quiere acabar la inspiración, y me quiere ganar la flojera, pero he estado haciendo otras cosas y por más que intento no puedo avanzar mucho.   Este capítulo no lo tenía planeado, salio de la nada pero me gustó jejeje.   Pues rogemos a los dioses de la inspiración que no nos abandonen para poder seguir nuestros fics amiguita  T:T . Saludos

**ei-chan...   **hellouu, sorry por la demora, tuve algunos percances jejejeje... y como ves en este capitulo parecían estar salvados pero muajajajajajajaja nooooooo, soy muy mala verdad ;o) 

**Diana_Asakura... **Les di un pequeño respiro a Anna e Yoh... pero muy pequeño porque siguen en problemas jejeje. La verdad si es algo confuso pero todo tiene una intención que prontos sabras.

**Lariana... **Pues aún no sabemos el castigo que les espera, ya que se la han arreglado muy bien.  Y si los separan pues tendran que arreglarselas para volver a estar juntos, pero... no soy tan cruel... aun jejejeje. Saludos

**anna15...  **tal vez si, tal vez no... aún no te puedo decir que va a pasar con el compromiso, eso si, te aseguro que aunque sufran horrores yo soy una fan 100% de YohxAnna.  Lo que se bebio Anna... si era algo sosperchoso y como me lo imagine ... con un aspecto desagradable... guac  (°~°)

**lore-anime...   **Te comprendo T:T compartimos la misma debilidad!!!, mmm muchas dudas... pues si..jejeje ese es el proposito principal, el que no descubran aún que va a pasar jejejeje.  Y sobre lo de la imaginación ...jejeje ¬_¬U  ...finjo que trabajo y me la paso pensando que voy a escribir.. ^o^ ... saluditos.

**Aredhel...   **O_o.. muchas conclusiones jejejeje... pero no te puedo decir aun que pasa jejejeje es sorpresa, pero si te diste cuenta de muchos detalles, eso es bueno, pronto sabras que es lo que pasó y pasará. AAAAA y sobretodo muchisisimas gracias por leer mi fic ^o^.

**virgen Cazadora... **Sorry esta vez tarde más de lo normal, pero ya esta el capitulo, la verdad me gusto mucho, sobretodo porque no tenía nada planeado de lo que paso... podemos decir que es un capitulo extra de lo que realmente tendría q ser la historia... pero q se puede hacer, las ideas llegan y no es bueno desperdiciarlas.  Gracias por leer mis fics.

**Aome...  **más, más y más problemas, pero bueno dije... no voy a ser tan mala y les voy a poner algo bonito... y bueno un beso es algo muy bueno... sobretodo ante la oleada de problemas que vienen.  Gracias *o* Saludos.

Bueno esto ha sido todo, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, y recuerden ...NOOOOOOO AL POLLO CHONCHO. ~_~ 

**Cuidense**

**Bye bye**

**Xris**


	7. Cuarentena

Una nueva forma de Amar 

By Xris

**Capítulo 7 **

**Cuarentena**

Las bocas de todos estaban abiertas, conteniendo los gritos de sorpresa.   El horror se reflejaba en sus ojos… era increíble lo que veían.

Anna e Yoh quedaron congelados ante el espectáculo, incluso olvidando su peculiar situación.  Horo Horo estaba adherido completamente a la pared, no sabía si reír o temblar, pero notablemente estaba haciendo ambas cosas… su mente gritaba "Escapa!!",  pero sus piernas no respondían.   Manta miraba nerviosamente la situación buscando una respuesta razonable, pero aquello estaba fuera de todas sus perspectivas.

En la puerta estaba parado el objeto de su asombro, con gritos y sollozos entremezclados.    Un sin fin de puntos rojos aglomerados en lo que alguna vez fue la cara de Pillika.    Manchas, granos, alergia… no se podía definir lo que invadía el deformado rostro de la Ainu.   Grandes gotas rodaban por sus mejillas y la curva de sus labios demostraba la confusión y terror en la chica.

Nadie lograba articular palabra alguna… hasta que el primer valiente se atrevió…

-Pillika… mmm… creo que tienes algo en la cara…- definitivamente el comentario de Yoh desconcertó a todos… ¿Acaso podría ser más tonto?.  Estas palabras fueron una pequeña chispa que necesitaba la Ainu para estallar… 

-Eres un tonto Yoh Asakura, que acaso no ves por lo que estoy pasando y aún así te atreves a burlarte de… mmm… oigan, ¿Qué están haciendo?,  ¿No se supone que tendrían que hacerlo en privado?-  dijo Pillika estudiando la posición de Anna e Yoh – Esa posición no me sabía mmm ¿usan pegamento?...Ren!!! ven a ver esto-  era del conocimiento de todos lo extrovertida de la ainu… pero esta era una faceta de ella que nadie conocía… y mucho menos su hermano que no salía del shock

-¡Estás loca!, No es lo que tu sucia mente imagina niñita, esto fue solo un accidente – gritó la Itako excesivamente molesta ante el espectáculo que estaban dando.  Ahora su imagen estaría por lo suelos.

Pronto se escucharon otros pasos que llegaban precipitados al lugar… junto con varios gritos.   Tamao entró en llanto a la habitación, corrió a los brazos de Horo Horo para que la consolara.  Con ambas manos tapaba su rostro, pero no era necesario verlo para saber la razón de sus lágrimas.   Ante la mirada de todos, estaba el que alguna vez fue el cabello rosa de la chica… completamente blanco.  La impresión fue aún más grande, sobretodo por la falta de una explicación razonable.

Pronto entró Ren, con una cara de pocos amigos.  Y abrazado a la espalda del chino un desconsolado Ryu, llorando y gritando trágicamente.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Yohmei algo confundido.

-Es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber… ¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Ren apuntando a sus brazos, donde innumerables manchas verdes se extendían.

Un grito de preocupación salió de los labios de la ainu… - Ren ¿estás bien?- estaba muy preocupada.

Ren la observó por un momento… y después de guardar silencio, explotó de risa al ver la cara de Pillika.

-Eres un tonto Ren Tao!!!- gritó por lo alto la Ainu…

-¡Basta!, no es momento para perder el tiempo en tonterías… alguien de ustedes me ¿puede explicar que fue lo que pasó?- la voz de Yohmei predominaba en el ambiente lo cual hizo que todos guardaran silencio… -¿Y bien?-

Todos negaron en silencio con la cabeza… 

-Yo puedo explicarles...- una voz grave irrumpió en el salón.   Conocida, más no esperada...

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba Fausto con un semblante no muy bueno.

-¡Fausto que bueno que nos visitas!- la inigualable e inoportuna sonrisa de Yoh se hizo presente, lo cual no le hizo gracia a nadie.

-Basta de tonterías, ¿Qué demonios significa esto? – dijo Len Tao mientras señalaba las manchas que poco a poco se iban agrandando.

-Oh – el semblante de Fausto se tornó preocupación- ya ha comenzado... – dijo lentamente.

-¿A comenzado que? – Preguntó la Itako, con voz apagada, ya que el cuerpo de Yoh aun estaba sobre ella y pesaba mucho.

El silencio reinó la habitación interrumpidos por los sollozos de Tamao... Fausto bajo la cabeza escondiendo sus ojos bajo su cabello y murmuró...

-El final de todos...- casi simultáneamente a la respuesta de Fausto se escucho el grito de todos los presentes... -¡QUEEEEEEEE!?-  el semblante oscuro del doctor cambio inmediatamente…

-Es broma chicos, la verdad… no sé que tengan…-  todos cayeron de espaldas ante la mala broma del shaman, definitivamente su humor negro no era del agrado de los presentes.

-¿Cómo que no sabes que esta pasando?- preguntó la Itako aún bajo su prometido.

-si y no, la verdad no se exactamente- Fausto giró los ojos y tomó una pose pensativa…- hoy me di cuenta, que una de las muestras que tome hace tres semanas habían cambiado.  Las yerbas que utilizó Horo Horo tienen efectos secundarios, y al parecer al mezclarse con alcohol y otros ingredientes provocó una reacción retardada.- al escuchar la teoría del doctor todos miraron asesinamente hacia Horo Horo   Y como mil dagas en su cuerpo el ainu fue sufriendo segundo a segundo el dolor de su muerte que se aproximaba poco a poco.

-Chicos… yo… yo… no fue a propósito… -dijo con dificultad el Ainu, el nudo en su garganta no lo dejaba hablar.

Las fulminantes miradas y uno que otro gruñido atacaban al shaman de hielo por todas direcciones… excepto Ryu que seguía con el rostro blanco, su cabello despeinado y el semblante congelado, aún abrazado de la espalda de Len.  Todos se acercaban lentamente como cazador a su presa.  Anna hubiera querido hacer lo mismo, pero entre todo lo sucedido y el rítmico aliento de su prometido, tan calido, tan cerca, tan hipnotizantes… no lograba concentrarse.   Y como es costumbre en Yoh, apenas estaba procesando todo lo que estaba pasando en una velocidad muy, pero muy lenta. 

-¡¡Alto!!- gritó una voz grave, la voz del líder Asakura quien se colocó frente al Ainu con intención de protegerlo –no compliquen las cosas, debe haber una solución a esto. Y es mejor que no se arme un gran alboroto, ya que a nadie le gustaría que la abuela se enterara… sería peor para todos- era obvio  en las palabras del anciano el temor a la reacción de su esposa, ya que de una u otra manera sabía que también saldría muy afectado.

-El señor Asakura tiene razón- dijo Fausto…-lamentablemente no tenemos conocimiento de las yerbas que utilizó Horo Horo, y si sus efectos causan complicaciones màs serias- miró detenidamente a cada uno… -por lo que veo en cada uno tuvo efectos diferentes, y al parecer no muy graves…-

-¿Qué!!!? NO MUY GRAVES!!- gritó Pillika furiosa por el comentario de Fausto… - ¡Mira mi hermoso rostro!!,  esta lleno de horribles ronchas rojas!!!

-¡Y mi piel está cubierta de manchas verdes!!- recriminó Ren Tao

-Y mi cabello es completamente blanco…- dijo Tamao entre lágrimas…          

-¡Y a mi ya no se me para!!!!- gritó desesperado Ryu…  Todos voltearon a ver inmediatamente a Ryu.

Los hombres palidecieron completamente… -en…en… serio… Ryu…?- preguntó Yoh.

Manta y Horo Horo se acercaron a él e intentaron animarlo con unas palmaditas en la espalda.  Ren también lo veía con mucha lástima.

-Lo sentimos mucho amigo- dijo Manta

-Nosotros te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites Ryu-dijo Horo Horo con cascaditas en los ojos.

-¿Es contagioso? –la mirada desconfiada de Ren asusto a los demás… podría tener razón.  No había pasado ni un segundo cuando todos los hombres estaban arrinconados temblando en la esquina del cuarto más alejada de Ryu, quien continuaba tirado con la mirada perdida en medio de la habitación.

-Vamos Annita, ayúdame – decía desesperado Yoh quien intentaba ponerse de pie y huir de Ryu que estaba a escasos metros de él.   Pero Anna no se movía, pensaba que era una completa tontería todo ese espectáculo… -Vamos Anna no me quiero contagiar -  suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos el shaman…-anda, tu también lo lamentarías-

-YOH ASAKURA COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO!!!!- Ahora el terror era doble para Yoh, aunque Anna no podía golpearlo por tener todas sus extremidades atrapadas por el pegamento, sabia que tarde o temprano lo haría pagar.

-Jajajajajajajaja- detrás de Ryu apareció Tokagero con lágrimas de los ojos por tanto reír, al parecer para él era completamente divertido… - Son unos tontos, Ryu habla de su peinado Jajajajajaja-

Todos suspiraron aliviados, mientras  Pillika rodaba en el piso muerta de risa y una confundida Tamao miraba a todos sin entender lo que pasaba.

-Esto no es una situación graciosa… así que compórtense- dijo enérgicamente el abuelo.

-Tiene razón el señor Asakura,  y como dijo  ren, aún no sabemos si es contagioso- todos miraron en silencio a Fausto –es mejor que le haga estudios a todos, y que estén separados unos de otros…  deben estar en cuarentena.

-No creo que sea para tanto Fausto, además habemos algunos que estamos en perfectas condiciones- dijo Manta muy serenamente.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no se presenten en un futuro las reacciones – volteó a ver a su alrededor… -Por lo que me doy cuenta la Señorita Anna, Yoh-kun, Horo Horo y Manta están sanos, diganme ¿Han sentido o hecho algo extraño los últimos días?,  ¿algo que no sea normal en ustedes? Él más pequeño detalle podría ayudar-

-Yo no, aunque estos últimos días me ha sido un poco más difícil el estudio- dijo Manta

-Yo he estado muy cansado y con el estomago revuelto- dijo Yoh pero sabía que el causante de su estado era el "Plan escape del abuelo" que llevaban a cabo las ultimas 3 semanas.

-A mi no me pasa nada de importancia, excepto que… -Anna calló, medito por unos segundos y el sonrojo invadió sus mejillas…- nada, no me pasa nada- la corrección de su comentario fue notado por todos.

-¿Excepto qué Annita?- preguntó inocentemente Yoh-

-Nada, dije que no tengo nada- desvió la mirada de su prometido al contestarle.

-Pues pensándolo bien… -dijo Horo Horo con una mano en su barbilla, intentando hacer memoria…- si tengo un síntoma extraño, como que últimamente no he tenido mucha hambre-

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- todos gritaron..

-Creo… creo… que… que si necesitan de la cuarentena-dijo Fausto mientras reía de nervios.  La decisión fue unánime y todos aceptaron.

Días después…

Ya habían transcurrido unos días en los que Fausto se dedicó a hacer innumerables pruebas a cada uno, unas más dolorosas que otras.  

Después de permanecer un día y medio pegados, y varios intentos por separar a Anna e Yoh, lograron despegarlos.  Los metieron por horas en agua caliente, intentaron despegarlos por la fuerza, los bañaron con diferentes solventes, hasta que uno funcionó.   Fue muy difícil dormir ya que la posición en que estaban era muy incomoda para ambos, y se sintieron libres cuando el solvente hizo efecto.   

Fue mucho tiempo el que estuvieron tan cerca, escuchando los latidos y respiración del otro, sintiendo su calor y alimentándose de sus alientos.  Era como si fueran un solo ser y  el momento de la separación fue difícil, tal vez era añorar el débil sentido de dependencia y seguridad, el tener tan cerca lo que siempre desearon en el fondo del corazón y jamás pudieron decir.

En el momento que el toque de su piel se separo se miraron fijamente... era cierto lo que veían en los ojos del otro, lamentaban la separación.  Era increíble como los milímetros se convirtieron repentinamente en una extensa distancia entre ellos.  Segundos después desviaron la mirada y la escondieron de los ojos del otro.

Después que fueron separados Yoh y Anna,  lo que menos querían era verse el uno al otro. ¿Por qué? Ni ellos sabían, no comprendían que era ese sentimiento dentro de ellos parecido a nostalgia, no querían mostrar su confusión y mucho menos que  lamentaban la separación.  Ambos fueron confinados a sus respectivas habitaciones.  Preferían estar solos para pensar en todo lo sucedido.

Habían pasado dos semanas, y la Pensión Asakura se había convertido en un hospital… aunque para otros era un maniconmio.

-¡Fausto, tengo hambre!!- gritaba Horo Horo

-¡Eliza, ya es hora de mi medicina!- Pillika gritó

-¡Jun, linda, necesito un masaje en mi espalda!!!-era obvio que Ryu disfrutaba la situación

-¡Ni se te ocurra aprovecharte de mi hermana!!!- amenzaba Ren 

-¡Fausto, aún me duele la cabeza!!!- se quejaba Manta

Cada uno estaba en diferente habitación, al principio algunos compartían el mismo cuarto, pero en cuanto fueron descubriendo y brotando nuevos síntomas fueron separados.  Fausto, Eliza y Jun se encargaban del cuidado, pero ante las exigencia de todos, la paciencia se les estaba agotando.   Ya que nadie podía salir de su respectiva habitación, gritaban para que fueran a cubrir sus necesidades.   Es por eso que podría confundirse fácilmente por un maniconmio.

-Fausto, necesi…..- Horo Horo no termino de hablar ya un rugido opaco su voz…

-CALLENSE!!!! no me dejan dormir- gritó la itako e inmediatamente la casa se cubrió de silencio.

Los abuelos aun permanecían en Fumbari, ahora que su nieto estaba enfermo no querían dejarlo...  aunque era extraño... era muy extraño.

Esa noche mientras todos dormian...  cerca de la pensión Asakura... unos susurros irrumpian la oscuridad.

-Mi paciencia se acaba...- una voz ronca se escuchó

-Y también el tiempo...- la preocupación rondaba el ambiente

-Tendremos que acelerar todo...-

-¿No es peligroso?- la inseguridad estaba presente en una de las voces misteriosas.

-¿Tienes miedo?, recuerda que hay mucho en juego...- era un reto...

-A mi se me hace una injusticia-

-Esta tontería me está hartando- un gruñido acompaño estas palabras, pero fue apaciguado por una firme voz.

-¿Piensas traicionarnos?

-No, sábe que no haría eso y no es porque le tenga miedo, simplemente porque tengo palabra...-

-Ay si "tengo palabra" .. auch!!!!- el tono de burla fue silenciado con un golpe que sonó en la oscuridad

-¡Cállate!!!-

Las sombras desaparecieron en la oscuridad y el silencio volvió a reinar...

~Al dia siguiente~

El golpe de la puerta la sacó de concentración, abrió un ojo y exhaló fuertemente...

-Puede pasar...- no se molesto en sentir el aura de la persona que tocaba su puerta, estaba tan cansada de esas dos semana de enclaustramiento que ansiaba hablar con alguien, quien fuera.     Bueno... se corrigio mentalmente cuando la puerta se abrió_... "todos, excepto él"_

-¡Hola annita! – dijo Yoh mientras reía nerviosamente.   Estaba parado en la puerta, con la misma ropa despreocupada de siempre y un bulto en la mano.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo secamente la Itako mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos en seña de que continuaría con su meditación.

-Es que Fausto me mandó- dijo el shaman pesadamente...-al parecer Horo Horo empeoró, y ahora tiene una esquizofrenia muy fuerte.  Incluso tuvieron que ponerle una camisa de fuerza, ya que dice que la comida se lo quiere comer a él- una cálida sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Yoh.

-¿Y?, ¿a mi que?- el tono de la chica demostró lo innerente que era para ella lo que sucediera al ainu.

-Pues.. jeje.. tuve que darle mi habitación para que lo encerraran, y me dijo Fausto que me quedara contigo, ya que tu no podrías contagiarme de nada- 

Anna abrió los ojos, no se esperaba esto.  La cuarentena era el mejor pretexto para no acercarse a él y aclarar su sentimientos.  Y de buenas a primeras lo meten en su cuarto.  Cuando reaccionó ya era demasiado tarde, Yoh ya había extendido su futón y se acomodaba para escuchar música.

-¡Oye, no te di permiso de que entraras!- dijo Anna con un sonrojo en las mejillas mientras sus manos temblaban nerviosamente.

-Pero Anna, no tengo donde quedarme y fueron ordenes del doctor.  A todo esto ¿Qué es lo que tienes tu? Ya que Fausto me dijo que no me podrías contagiar – la miró detenidamente esperando la respuesta.

-Nada que te importe...- La itako bajó el rostro para esconderlo entre sus cabellos, sentía sus mejillas arder y no quería que el lo notara...- si te vas a quedar que sea en silencio, no me interrumpas- ordenó 

Había tantas cosas de las que deberían hablar y aclarar, pero Anna tenía temor a esas platicas ya que no se sentía prepararda.  Por eso prefirió ignorar a su prometido y mantenerlo lo más callado posible.

~Unas horas después~

Anna seguia en pose de meditación, mientras Yoh no habia despegado su mirada del techo...

-Todos estos días... –la repentina voz del shaman rompiendo el silencio asustó a la Itako –he estado pensando en lo que pasó... –la voz del chico era pausada y suave... –no puedo quitarmelo de la cabeza...-

Anna se sorprendió, ¿acaso Yoh sentía la misma inquietud que ella?,  ¿La incertidumbre de lo que paso aquella noche?.  Siempre había conocido al Yoh despreocupado y holgazan, pero como todas las personas, tambien había dentro de el aquel que reflexionaba todos sus actos.  Sin embargo lo más extraño era que aún siguiera con esa inquietud cuando Anna juraba que ya lo había olvidado.   Bueno aunque también es dificil juzgar los actos de una persona cuando no se han visto en dos semanas.

-Olvidalo, no puedes aferrarte a algo que no recuerdas...-dijo firmemente la Itako, no quería adentrarse en el tema.

-Yo no hablaba de eso Anna... –Yoh se sentó y la miro directamente...- yo hablaba de lo que sucedió dentro del armario...-

Una gota fría resbaló por el contorno del rostro de la rubia, sus ojos desorbitados intentaban disimular y su cabeza asimilar las palabras del shaman. Jamás pensó que se refiriera a eso.

-¿qué con eso?- dijo la chica mientras intentaba explicarse las cosquillas en su estomago y la energia que quería  estallar dentro de ella.

-solo... solo quería saber ¿si habia significado algo para ti?- las palabras del shaman eran cada vez más seguras, y era porque se sentía mejor al decirlas después de 15 largos dias, ya que era una tortura para su mente el intentar buscar una respuesta.

-Yoh... yo... yo-era un golpe bajo, ¿cómo se atrevía a preguntar eso y dejarla sin palabras?

- Si te es tan dificil solo deja decirte que para mi significó mucho y también el momento en que nos separaron...- dijo con una expresión relajada... –tal vez sea sorpresa para ti el que te diga esto, pero fue lo que descubrí en este tiempo que estuvimos lejos..- su voz era suave, se puso de pie y se acercó a ella -  Me muero por saber que piensas, pero se que por tu naturaleza te es dificil decirlo, así que por eso decidí empezar yo.-

Era muy extraño ver a ese Yoh, en una faceta tan madura.  Cuando él se comportaba así, la seguridad de Anna temblaba, se intimidaba.  Y el shaman sabía perfectamente que de esta manera ella confiaría en él, y tenía la esperanza que no llegara a golpearlo.

-Pues... yo... – las palabras no tenian orden en la cabeza de Anna, pero ese era su error, tenía que hablar con el corazón y no con la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, y en el marco estaba Eliza con una cálida sonrisa.

-Doña Anna, es hora de otro chequeo- Anna aprovechó las palabras de Eliza para salir disparada de la habitación, mientras el shaman suspiraba profundamente.

-Otro intento fallido- murmuró Yoh.

~En el consultorio "provicional" de Fausto~

Se encontraban Tamao, Pillika y Anna, al parecer las dos primeras ya estaban mejor.  Solo algunas marcas quedaban en el rostro de Pillika y el cabello de Tamao casi era normal.

-Estas embarazada...- dijo Fausto seriamente.

Las otras dos chicas voltearon a ver a la aludida.

-QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! – gritaba Pillika...

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Tamao muy asombrada.

-¿Cómo fue posible?..-dijo Anna ..-jamás me imaginé que estuvieras embarazada Pillika-

-¡No puede ser!!!, que va a decir Ren cuando le diga que tendremos un Hijo!!!!!!!!!!!!!- la expresión asustada de la ainu cambió instantáneamente cuando recordó...-¿embarazada?... pero si Ren y yo no hemos hecho... "eso"-

Unas risas algo escalofriante se escucharon... 

-Fue broma, jajajajaja, como me divierto haciendo esto- decía Fausto mientras reía fuertemente.   El humor negro de Fausto volvía a hacer gala lo cual no fue en absoluo divertido para las chicas y mucho menos para Pillika.

-Prefería los chistes de Chocolove- susurró Tamao a las demas.

-Si, eran más graciosos – le contestó por lo bajo Pillika.

-e inofensivos- dijo Anna con una expresión desencajada, acaso ¿ese era el doctor al que le confiaba su salud?

Después que Fausto controló su ataque de risa, respiró profundo y les dijo... –chicas, van reaccionando positivamente, sus exámenes lo muestran, en poco tiempo podrán salir de la cuarentena.- todas suspiraron de alivio, y se dispusieron a partir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Doña Anna, quisiera hablar con usted...- dijo con una sonrisa el doctor.

Anna asintió y las otras chicas se marcharon.

~Minutos después~

Anna entró lentamente en su habitación, con la mirada perdida y rostro blanco.

-¿Anna?, ¿Qué pasa?- Yoh no recibió respuesta, veía como su prometida estaba parada en medio de la habitación "estando sin estar".   Las piernas de Anna temblaron y su cuerpo cayó pesadamente en sus rodillas.  Esto alarmó a Yoh quien se apresuró a agarrarla.   Sus manos la sostenían de ambos brazos, él estaba incado frente a ella.   Le hablaba y no respondía, la sacudía y no reaccionaba.  

-Anna.. por favor- la voz de Yoh se empezaba a quebrar, lo cual hizo reaccionar la mirada perdida de la Itako.  Sus ojos buscaron los de Yoh.

-¿Qué pasa Anna?- le dijo suavemente ahora que estaba seguro que tenía su atención.

-Yoh...-la voz de la chica era débil.

-Anna, dime que pasa, por favor...- ahora sus miradas eran fijas en los ojos de su compañero.

-Yoh... estoy embarazada....

**~Notas de Xris~**

Hoooooola a todos!!! Ya regrese después de mi gran desaparición de varios días jejeje sorry TT_TT, últimamente me ha tomado más tiempo escribir un capitulo, tal vez sea porque los hago mucho maaaaas grandes. En fin la propósito es que les guste.

Me reí al escribir este capítulo, bueno en algunas partes, ya que está algo loco y tiene mil y un tonterías.

Ya pronto tendré vacaciones, y me iré a mi casita a pasar la navidad y el año nuevo.   Espero tener más tiempo de escribir allá, sobretodo porque se me han ocurrido varias ideas jejejejejejeje.   Cuando regrese tal vez esté algo ocupada, es que T:T me quedo sin casa y tendré que mudarme.   Hoy vi un depa que me gustó,  pero aún no estoy segura de cambiarme ahí.

Bueno ya no los sigo aburriendo con mi vida jejejeje… hora de reviews!!!

**Haru…**   Hola!!! Mil gracias por tus comentarios, la verdad O///O hasta me sonroje, y tu review me dio muchisimos ánimos, y te agradezco sinceramente que leas mis fics.  Muchos saludos.

**Anna15…   **Sorry, esta vez tarde mucho pero… más vale tarde que nunca jejejeje O_o U… bbuu se que no es buena justificación jejeje.   Pues tus sospechas fueron ciertas!!!!  Y si es que te quedaba duda de lo que realmente paso ahora ya puedes estar segura.   Esperemos que el bebe no traiga más problemas con el compromiso de Anna e Yoh.  Y también se resolvió el misterio de la persona que llegó gritando, pero ahora hay otros misterios nuevos.  Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Oriel1…   **gracias, gracias, gracias…. ¿ya te había dicho gracias?? Jejejeje me alegro que te guste este fic, la verdad yo también me he reído mucho escribiéndolo y sabes, el saber que también puedo hacer que alguien más se ría me levanta mucho el animo!!!... y porfa…. NO TE MUERAS, tarde mucho pero aquí esta el capítulo nuevo jejejejjejejej. Saludos.

**Mer1…   **Hola, pues aquí estoy después de un gran lapsus de espera.  Me gustó el capítulo y espero que a ti también ya que tarde pero lo hice intentando que saliera lo mejor posible.  Saludos.

**Kilia…**   Hellou, antes que nada quiero disculparme por la demora, en verdad fue un capítulo algo difícil de escribir porque ya tenía idea del final pero no como llegar a él, por eso tarde. Espero que te guste.

**anna la sacerdotisa… **Hola, gracias por leer mis fics y por tus reviews.   La verdad esta historia empezó algo lenta pero se esta poniendo interesante, pero prometo intentar hacerla cada vez mejor.  Y mil disculpas por dejarte tanto tiempo con la duda pero esta vez me fue más difícil escribir por diferentes razones.   Saludos.

**Maeda Malfoy****…    **Mil sorrys, esta vez se me dificultó actualizar rápido.  ¿Que pasó? Pues muchas cosas y aún faltan algunas más.  Y estoy feliz de que te encantára mi fic, gracias.

**Mafaldyna...   **EXACTO!!!! Jejeje si esta embarazada, después de todo ya se descubrió que paso.... ¬_¬ o por lo menos eso creemos MUAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA.  Ya estoy bien, me recuperé del cruel ataque del pollo choncho, solo que aún no supero me leve fobia al pollo... ahora cómo puro atún... T_T pero ya me esta cansando jejejeje.

**Lian Black...**  Hola amiguita!!! Cómo sigues?, espero que ya estés mejor, y tambien ver tus fics muy pronto ^_^. Ultimamente me he retrasado al escribir mis fics, pero no se me han olvidado... incluso todo el dia pienso en que escribir T:T ya no tengo vida jajajajajjaja.  Saludos.

**Lore-anime...  **Hola!!! ¿verdad que estuve genial el beso? Jajajajaja si vieras como me emociono jejeje, incluso no tenía pensado incluir ningun beso, todo fue saliendo poco a poco.... y sabes.. ahora pensandolo, fue el primer beso de Yoh y Anna que he escrito!!!!! UUJJUUU.   Lo del pollo  T_T tienes toda la razón, solo fui por una razón... estaba en oferta!!!!, pero después de todo lo pagué más caro jajajaja. Gracias por leer mis fics, saludos.

**Hao-kun...  **Hellouuuuu!  ^///^   muchas gracias por tus comentarios, la verdad cada vez que me imagino las cosas intento escribirlas de tal forma que pueda trasmitir exactamente como me lo imagine, tal vez por eso tardo mucho en escribir jejejeje.

**Aome... **La verdad, yo también me asombro a mi misma, como se me ocurren tantas locuras~_~ es más, a veces creo que debería estar encerrada junto a Horo Horo con una camisa de fuerza jajajajaja.  Espero que te guste este capítulo, yo me rei mucho al escribirlo... saludos.

Aredhel…   Muajajajajajajajaja… si soy muy mala !!! jejejeje.. si lo pienso bien, tal vez desquito todas mis frustraciones del dia con los pobres de Yoh y Anna... pero es divertido jajajaja.  Y no es por mala que los deje en suspenso, es para que sigan leyendo mis fics ... muajajajaja. Ahora con el nuevo problemita a ver como les va.   No he podido continuar al de Esencia, en realidad avanzo un capitulo de uno y otro del seungo fic y lo malo que mientras más tardo en escribir más ideas se me ocurre y se alarga muuuucho más jejeje. Saludos. 

**Angel...   **Muchas graciassssssssssssss!!!!!  Me levanto el animo tu comentario.    Este capítulo lo considero que es algo divertido, bueno si vieras como me rei al escribirlo jajajaja espero que te guste la continuación.  Saludos.

Bueno, me despido ya que tengo mil cosas que hacer (entre ellas seguir escribiendo el siguiente capítulo de esencia de un sentir jejeje) y tengo que buscar casa... o por lo menos un callejon para poner mi cajita de cartón jajajaja T_T BUAAA espero que no.

**Cuidense**

**Bye bye**

**Xris**


	8. Mi Destino

**Una nueva forma de amar**

**By Xris**

**Capitulo 8**

**Mi destino******

Un ruido estrepitoso interrumpió la tranquilidad de la casa. No lograba distinguir cual era el suelo y el techo, ambos pasaban ante sus ojos en fracciones de segundos.  Ahora no pensaba, solo era un bulto que rodaba escaleras abajo.

Un fuerte golpe anunció que había llegado al final de su travesía por las escaleras.   Al llegar abajo su mirada era borrosa, todo daba vueltas.  Intentaba moverse pero todos los músculos que conocía le dolían y no dudaba el haberse fracturado algún hueso.

Ahora podía decir con exactitud, cuantos escalones  había en las escaleras, cuales eran más grandes y cuales necesitaban reparación… los había conocido muy de cerca.   Sin embargo era lo único que quedaba en su mente, ya que no recordaba que pasó, ni siquiera quien era, todo era muy confuso hasta que…

-¡Eres un idiota Yoh Asakura!- fue lo único que escuchó seguido de un fuerte portazo.

Bueno, por lo menos esas palabras lo regresaron a la realidad, ahora recordaba que se llamaba Yoh Asakura… y que era un idiota.   Todo fue tan rápido que no podía explicarse que había pasado, solo podía pensar en algo… el resentimiento y dolor en las palabras de Anna… dolor provocado por él.

Algunas cabezas se asomaron curiosas por el escándalo.  Todos los habitantes de la casa estaban acostumbrados a los gritos de la itako, así como los constantes castigo para Yoh, pero eso no restaba la curiosidad de ver la nueva pelea.

Dos cabezas que muy apenas salían del marco de la puerta cuchicheaban…

-¿Qué habrá pasado esta vez?- preguntó Pillika, quien compartía cuarto con Tamao.

-No lo se, pero la señorita Anna se escuchaba muy molesta…- tan solo en recordar la voz de la itako, la chica rosada temblaba.

De la puerta de la cocina de asomó Horo Horo… quien en su boca traía un emparedado y saltaba con dificultad ya que estaba completamente amarrado con una camisa de fuerza.  Saltaba hacia la dirección de Yoh para saber que había sucedido…

-¿myoh  mqueg pasom ahomra? – no eran entendibles las palabras del ainu por el emparedado que sostenía en su boca.  Se acercó para ver el estado de su amigo pero el shaman de china, quien se encontraba en los baños termales y escuchó el grito, le metió el pie haciéndolo caer.

-¡Que te pasa chino!!!!, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a meterte conmigo?!!- gritaba furioso Horo Horo sin poderse poner de pie por los amarres de todo su cuerpo -¡Has arruinado mi comida!- dijo mientras miraba desolado el emparedado

-Hey Yoh, ¿Qué pasó?- dijo Ren con mirada indiferente al heredero Asakura que se encontraba aun ausente por el golpe.

-Pues… estaba en el cuarto de Anna y … - era difícil para el shaman recordar- y estaba descansando, cuando llegó y me dijo que…- de repente Yoh dejó de hablar y se congeló completamente, ya había recordado lo que le dijo Anna.

Su rostro se puso inmediatamente pálido, sus ojos se desorbitaron y empezó a tartamudear; todo había regresado a su cabeza.

-¿Y?... continúa… ¿Qué pasó?- insistía Ren mientras daba ligeras patadas a Horo Horo que se arrastraba por el piso como si fuera una oruga, intentando llegar a su emparedado. La voz del chino hizo que Yoh regresara en si, haciéndolo  reaccionar.

Todos los presentes no tenían la menor pista de lo que pasaban solo lograron ver a Yoh que subía la escaleras a gatas y torpemente por el golpe, haciéndolo lo más rápidamente posible.

Al llegar a la puerta de la Itako empezó a tocar desesperadamente…

-Anna… ábreme, tenemos que hablar- decía firmemente, y al no recibir respuesta insistió con más fuerza.

Desde el piso inferior, por la escalera estaban todos mirando con mucha curiosidad al shaman… después de todo, los días de encierro se habían vuelto tediosos y aburridos, y un espectáculo como ese era muy interesante para todos.

-Por favor Anna, anda, abre la puerta, podemos resolverlo…- rogaba Yoh  sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo en las miradas de alrededor… ahora tenía algo más importante en la cabeza… hasta que…

-¿resolver que Yoh?- una voz muy familiar sonó del otro lado del pasillo… dejando al chico helado.

-a..a..abuela…-con todo lo sucedido el shaman había olvidado por completo la presencia de sus abuelos y ahora el problema crecía más y más.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora para que se enojara Anna?- la abuela se acercaba a su nieto.

-yo..yo ...yo... nada abuela- decia mientras su mandibula temblaba, intentó sonar inocente pero el terror hacia quebrar sus palabras.

Todo el cuerpo de Yoh empezó a temblar… quería escapar de ahí, escapar de todo… pero no podía, no sabiendo por lo que ahora pasaba Anna.  Sin embargo, el terror que le tenía a la abuela era suficientemente valido para saltar por la ventana y correr sin parar en varios días.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás e instintivamente giró la manija de la puerta… esta se abrió; o mejor dicho, nunca estuvo cerrada pero no intentó por abrirla.   Una esperanza brilló en los ojos del castaño, aún podía hacer algo… y eso era hablar con Anna.

-No es nada importante abuela. Mira, incluso ya me abrió la puerta y ahora mismo le pido disculpas- el shaman temblaba de los nervios y esperaba que sus palabras hubieran convencido a la anciana.   Con un gesto de desconfianza la señora Kino guardo silencio, luego giró para volver a su habitación…

-Más vale que te portes bien Yoh, si no yo me encargare…-  las amenazas de la abuela se perdieron detrás de la puerta… esto hizo suspirar aliviado al shaman.  Volteó hacia las escalera y ahí se encontraban todos sus amigos que al verse descubierto voltearon a diferentes lados para disimular que lo espiaban.

Yoh sonrió levemente, luego su semblante volvió a tomar seriedad, respiró hondo como si lo que aspiraba fuera valor, giró la perilla y entro en la habitación.

Al entrar encontró algo revuelto el lugar, la sacerdotisa había desquitado su enojo con todo lo se le había cruzado.    Paseo la vista por el lugar hasta que la vio… sentada en una esquina, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del piso y sus piernas abrazadas por sus manos.  Jamás la había visto así, tan vulnerable, pero no la juzgaba… la entendía… o por lo menos eso intentaba.

Se acercó lentamente y se hincó frente a ella.   La Itako estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no lo vio llegar, y se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que el chico susurraba su nombre.

Inmediatamente levantó la vista, los ojos de la chica se llenaron de odio y empujó al shaman para que se alejara de ella.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-la itako puso de pie.

-Anna, tenemos que hablar… lo de hace un momento…-Yoh se aproximó frente a ella pero no terminó de hablar porque una bofetada de la chica lo hizo callar.

-¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra después de lo que dijiste?- a pesar que las palabras de Anna eran frías, la leve humedad en sus ojos la delataba…

-Anna… yo…-

~Flashback~

Anna se encontraba arrodillada en el piso, aun no asimilaba la noticia que Fausto le acababa de dar.  Tenía la esperanza que fuera una broma de las que últimamente acostumbraba el necromancer… pero se desvaneció cualquier posibilidad al enseñarle los exámenes.

Había mil preguntas que atacaban a la itako así como una gama diversa de sentimientos encontrados.  Todo fue así hasta que la dulce voz de su prometido la sacó de su letargo.

Con dificultad pronunció las palabras, y esperaba el apoyo del chico… con que tan solo dijera "Todo estará bien" era de mucha ayuda.  Pero para su sorpresa, lo primero que escuchó de la voz del chico fue algo que no esperaba...

-¿Y de quien es el niño Anna?- las palabras  de Yoh, fueron dichas sin pensar.  La idea aun no era registrada en la mente del chico, la sorpresa había impactado cualquier posibilidad de razonar.

El shaman no esperaba esa noticias, no sabía como reaccionar y sus impulsos lo llevaron a pronunciar esas palabras que fueron muy hirientes para la chica.

-¿Qué.. que dices?-era incredulidad lo que reflejaban los ojos de Anna, no creía que él le preguntara eso.  Una daga fría atravesó su corazón…las palabras de su prometido fueron más mortales de lo que se imaginaba.

Sintió furia, decepción, miedo, incertidumbre… todo sin llevarla al lado correcto.

-¿Cómo puedes peguntarme eso?- la voz de la chica se adelgazó un poco, temblando al final de la frase.   Era tanto dolor contenido en su pecho, que se escuchaba el eco en sus palabras.

Para mala suerte del shaman, había sido muy tarde para ver el error de sus palabras; y la herida que acababa de hacer.

Anna no lo dejó hablar y lo sacó furiosamente de la habitación, provocando que Yoh rodara escaleras abajo.

~Fin del Flashback~

-Anna, tienes que entenderme..- le dijo el chico

-¡¡¿Entender qué Yoh Asakura?!!!-  la voz de la chica era casi un grito - ¡¡¿Entender que eres un cobarde?!!, ¿Entender qué crees que soy una cualquiera?!!, ¡¡¿Qué me crees capaz de .. de... eso?!!!! –la histeria se apoderó de Anna, haciéndola hablar en voz alta y mover los brazos haciendo ademanes casi frenéticamente con cada palabra que articulaba.

-No.. no Anna, no es eso….- Yoh intentaba escucharse firme aunque su tono era comprensivo y dulce, pero eso no bastó para calmar a la Itako.

-¡No es eso!, ¡¿Entonces qué es?... Yo siempre he confiado en ti y ahora tú desconfías de mi- la chica se acercaba a él, empujándolo y recriminándole todo lo que sentía…

-Calma Anna, le puede hacer daño al bebé…-la paciencia ya estaba temblando en el interior de Yoh, quien intentaba protegerse de los esporádicos manotazos y empujones de su prometida.

-¡Cállate!!!... No lo nombres!!!- ahora la Itako respiraba fuertemente, en sus ojos habitaba la furia y un pequeño rastro de miedo al escuchar nombrar al nuevo ser en ella.

-Entiende Anna, yo no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó… no puedes culparme por dudar al saber la noticia.  Cuando me dijiste no lo recordaba!!!- ahora el exaltado era el shaman.

Era claro que la Itako había llegado al punto donde no resistió más y todas las emociones que hacían presión en su pecho por tantos días, había encontrado el momento para explotar..

-¡Porque nunca te importó!!,  ¡Yoh, nunca te he importado, siempre tus amigos eran más importantes!!!... Ni siquiera le diste importancia a que rompieran nuestro compromiso… lo olvidaste de inmediato!!!-  Ahora ambos gritaban fuertemente, y entre desesperación, furia e impotencia, dijeron cosas que herían profundamente el alma del otro.

-Claro que si me importó… ¡¿Tú que sabes de lo que sentí?!!!,  de lo que siento ahora!!!- cualquier vestigio de paciencia se había esfumado del shaman; quien se defendía de su atacante…

-¿Y lo que yo siento?!!!,  ¡¿ Y por lo que estoy pasando??!!, ¡No te imaginas por lo que estoy …-la chica no pudo terminar porque el shaman no se lo permitió.  Impulsivamente la tomó de ambos brazos empujándola a la pared.  Fue tan rápido el movimiento que no pudo reaccionar, ahora solo sentía el cuerpo de su prometido abrazado fuertemente a ella mientras la aprisionaba contra la pared.

Yoh sumió su rostro en el cuello, perdiéndose entre el cabello de la chica.  Ella luchaba por escapar, pero el shaman podía ser más fuerte que ella tan solo con quererlo, así que no la dejó liberarse de su fuerte abrazo.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!-  preguntó la chica totalmente encolerizada, pero un calido susurro en su oído la hizo callar.

-No me lo imagino Annita… no se por lo que estas pasando… pero lo intento entender- la voz de Yoh era tan dulce, y estaba llena de tanta verdad que era difícil dudar de sus palabras.  –Yo también estoy confundido, y el miedo me domina… pero no me puedo dejar vencer… porque tengo que ser fuerte por ti y por el bebé…- Anna seguía peleando por soltarse, pero con cada palabra de su prometido sus fuerzas iban cediendo.

-No recuerdo esa noche, pero jamás desconfiaría de ti – continuo el chico quien hacía cada vez más fuerte el abrazo –jamás pensaría esas cosas de ti… lo que dije fue resultado de mi gran estupidez y lo inesperado de la sorpresa…- Yoh percibió el aroma de la itako, el que tanto lo vuelve loco provocándole un leve temblor y que se aferrara más al cuerpo de ella.

-Si he pensado en el compromiso,  y la verdad… tienes razón, no me importa que lo rompan…- al escuchar esto de boca de su prometido sintió con el aire la abandonó y una gran presión en sus ojos los hacían arder por las lágrimas que se aproximaban.   Pero no iba a permitir que se burlara de ella de esa forma y siguió peleando para liberarse del abrazó del chico.

-¡Sueltame!- exigía la Itako, no quería seguir escuchando... la lastimaba.

-¿Sabes porque no me importa que rompan el compromiso?- preguntó el shaman, recibiendo unos cuantos empujones como respuesta.

Dentro de la itako era un caos, quería salir corriendo para no escuchar a Yoh…

-¡Sueltame!- esta vez la voz de la itako era suave y temblaba, era un sollozo contenido... era una súplica.

-Pues no me importa si los abuelos quieren romper el compromiso… por que yo creo en el destino- continuó el chico ante la sorpresa de Anna… -el destino tiene escrita mi vida junto a la tuya… así que no importa los medios… el destino siempre se cumple.-

El forcejeo de la chica disminuyo, cada vez se sentía más débil mientras en su pecho crecía una emoción.

-Por favor Annita... dejame estar aquí, juntos resolveremos esto...  todo estará bien...-  esas fueron las palabras mágicas del chico, esas eran las palabras que ella necesitaba escuchar...

Anna dejó de pelear...  y utilizó las ultimas fuerzas que tenía para aferrarse al cuerpo del shaman.  Yoh podía sentir como temblaba el cuerpo de ella... y no era de miedo ni de frio... simplemente estaba llorando, llorando en silencio.

-Tengo miedo...- Dijo para ella misma, unas palabras que se perdian en el ligero movimiento de sus labios... casi inaudibles incluso para ella... pero el shaman alcanzó a escuchar el débil susurro de Anna. Yoh subió la mano suavemente por el cuello de ella y empujó la cabeza de la itako para que se recostara en su hombro.  Enredó sus dedos en los rubios cabellos de su prometida y mientras jugaba con ellos repetía...

-Todo estará bien...- y como arrullo de cuna, la itako cayó dormida en los brazos de su prometido.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Habían pasado varias horas, la tranquilidad reinaba la noche  junto al rítmico canto de los grillos.   El viento hacía su tarea de deslizar las nubes en el cielo, logrando así que la luz blanca de las estrellas bañaran de pureza a las almas en vela.

Después que la Itako cayera dormida en los brazos del shaman, la había recostado en su futón, dándole un breve beso en la frente.   No estaba dispuesto a dormir, tenia que pensar y cuidarla.   Se sentó junto a ella, con la vista perdida en la belleza ante él.  Era tan hermoso ver como el viento jugaba con los rubios cabellos, como la luz blanca de la luna iluminaba su rostro resaltando las finas facciones de la itako, como una muñeca de porcelana… única, inmaculada, perfecta.

Con un dedo secó el último rastro de lágrimas que quedaban en el rostro de la chica.  Después de los momentos de angustia por los que acababan de pasar, regresaba la clama, ahora Anna respiraba tranquilidad bajo el cobijo de sus sabanas, la mirada de su prometido y las palabras mágicas que repetía en sus sueños… "todo estará bien".

Fueron segundos, minutos, horas o siglos… no sabía y tampoco importaba cuanto tiempo había quedado atrapado en el hechizo de su prometida… realmente no importaba… era feliz.

-Mi destino…- susurró con una tierna sonrisa mientras quitaba un mechón de cabello que gracias al viento se había posado en la cara de la itako.

La noche ya estaba avanzada y la temperatura bajó notablemente… lo cual hizo que el shaman despertara de su letargo y pusiera de pie para cerrar la ventana.  Antes de regresar a su lugar alcanzó a ver una sombra en el jardín…

-¿Qué es eso…?-  alguien estaba afuera, y no le costó mucho trabajo al shaman saber quien era.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deslizó lentamente la puerta que lo llevaba directamente al jardín.  No acostumbraba ser curioso, ni tampoco espiar… sobretodo porque a su Annita le disgustaba ese comportamiento… pero realmente estaba intrigado por la persona que vio momentos antes en el jardín.  Se disponía a salir cuando se sorprendió al sentir una mano en su hombro que lo detuvo.

-No deberías estar dormido Yoh- la voz era sumamente familiar, pero su repentina apareción lo hizo saltar un poco.

-Ese fue un gran susto Ren- dijo el castaño sin necesidad de voltear a verlo.

-Pues cualquiera que este deambulando por  la casa a media noche también provocaría un susto"- El comentario del chino provocó una leve y muy acostumbrada risa de Yoh Asakura.

-Desde la ventana vi a Horo Horo en el jardín, se me hizo muy extraño y vine a ver…- la voz de Yoh era baja, no quería despertar al resto de los habitantes de la pensión.

Los ojos de Ren se abrieron un poco más y por lo bajo dijo… - ese tonto…-

-¿eh?- preguntó el shaman inocentemente…

-es… es que… mmm… ya lo conoces, de seguro vino a saquear el refrigerador y se llevó su botín a algún lugar a devorarlo… es una bestia- era extraño ver al chino dudar, pero Yoh era tan despistado que este detalle podría ser invisible para él.

-jijijijiji… tienes razón- la risa de Yoh se hizo presente, luego se estiró y se sentó a ver el firmamento.

Ren imitó a su amigo y se sentó junto a él.   Pasaron muchos minutos en silencio.

-Como en una noche puede cambiar toda tu vida…  en un solo instante…- fueron suaves las palabras de Yoh, era obvio que en su cabeza pasaban mil ideas... y esa era su conclusión...

-¿Qué pasa Yoh?-  Era extraño escuchar hablar así a su amigo, era notable que algo le perturbaba.

-Muchas cosas, todo ha sido tan rápido que no me lo esperaba y no he reaccionado como debería…- el castaño no dejó en ningun momento de mirar las estrellas...

-¿A que te refieres?- No era bueno como confidente pero si su amigo había confiado en él para hablar no podría hacer otra cosa que escuchar... aunque por dentro quería salir corriendo, lo incomodaban estas situaciónes.

Yoh voltea a ver a su amigo con una mirada tranquila y una sonrisa calida mientras susurra…-al destino… a la grandiosa suerte que tengo en tenerlo… que tal vez no merezca pero lo agradezco con toda el alma…-

-Eres extraño… solo tu te entiendes, pero si eres feliz con eso… creo que está bien-  el chino sonrió ligeramente, aunque Yoh estuviera en problemas siempre encontraba una solución de una manera muy tranquila.

-inmensamente feliz- dijo con una gran sonrisa el heredero Asakura.

Ren se incorporó… -mejor me voy-

-ahora que recuerdo… ¿Qué haces aquí Ren?- era algo que le había extrañado a Yoh, pero con lo despistado que es el shaman, se le había olvidado preguntar.

-es…es… que  no podía dormir, y vine por un vaso de leche- con una seña el chino se despidió y desapareció en la oscuridad del interior de la pensión.

Yoh se quedó otro momento mirando las estrellas,  un profundo suspiro anticipó una gran sonrisa y hablando con los astros les dijo con voz tranquila y llena de ilusión…

-voy a ser papá –

~**Notas de Xris**~

HOLA!!!!!!!!!!    Ahora si tarde más de la cuenta... porque... no se,  yo tenía planeado publicar este capítulo hace dos semanas, después de haber actualizado el de Esencia de un sentir... pero que creen!!! Ese fin de semana me fui de excursión al Paricutin (es un volcan aquí en México, queda en Michoacán he hizo erupción en 1920)!!! Fue GENIAL!!! ... bueno no del todo porque subir hasta el crater del volcán fue criminal, me detenia cada 5 pasos a tomar aire... jejejejeje (a la próxima llevo mi tanque de oxigeno y varios litros de agua).  Pero al llegar es tan reconfortante,  realmente vale la pena todo esfuerzo por subir... fue como un gran premio a mi esfuerzo el ver todo desde la cima era un espectaculo bellisimo.   Bueno esto les digo porque vale la pena esforzarse por lo que más deseen, no importa cuantas veces caigas o que tan grande se vea la montaña, tienen que luchar por sus sueños ya que mientras más esfuerzo les cuesta más grande es la recompensan y la valoran mejor... pero recuerden... no olviden llevar su gatorade...jajajajajaja.

Y ese fue el Xris-consejo del dia de hoy... bueno del capítulo de hoy.

Bueno y después de eso... como les iba diciendo...  por mas que intentaba no podía avanzar en el capítulo.  Incluso iba a ser más largo porque quería terminar en la parte en la que..........   eeeeeeee que dijeron... creyeron que les iba a contar lo que pasaría??? Pues no jejejeje.  Bueno el chiste es que hasta ahorita pude publicar.

Este capitulo esta mas romanticon y dramatico que cómico, pero espero que les guste

Antes que nada quiero disculparme por el formato, pero la "#$%"#$"$# compu me lo cambia, asi que si de repente ven unos reviews subrayados o con negritas o sin ellas, es porque esta cosa me los cambio.

* Quiero decirles que al final contesto los reviews de **Un milagroso regalo de Navidad.**

Bueno ahora los agradecimientos, dedicatorias y reviews (que son muchisisisisismos):

* Saludos a **Caty, a Yunny, a Going Under y a Lian black** gracias por contactarme por mensajero y aprecio su amistad.

* Antes que nada agradesco a mi amiga la **Chela**, porque me ayudo con los errores de ortografía y también para felicitarla por su PROXIMA BODA!!!!!    FELICIDADES AMIGUITA!!!!!...   ¬_¬ maldita yo tambien quiero casarme ... jajajajajaja.

* Tambien a todos los que votaron por mi y me ayudaron a pasar a la segunda ronda y estoy nominada en varias categorias  de los Premios Shaman KingFanFictionnet 2004 :

**anna la sacerdotiza,  *_gaby_*, Darkun Motomiya, Annita Kyoyama, Morfi, meli-chan, Pillika chan, Angel yue, Fush-anime, Rei, pily-disel, Anglus, Chela.  **Y espero no se me haya pasado ninguno.

....T_T muchas gracias, es genial el apoyo que ustedes me han dado y que se acuerden de mi... les mando un abrazote y prometo seguir esforzandome para escribir mejor cada vez más.  Mil gracias.

* Quiero dedicar este capítulo muy especialmente a mi amiga **Lian Black**, que esta pasando por un momento muy dificil y quiero decirte que cuentas conmigo en todo lo que pueda,  espero que te guste este capítulo y recuerda... "Todo estará bien"

* anna15… Hola,  esta vez tarde más de lo común.  Tienes razón pobre Anna , en este capitulo se vio algo de lo mucho a lo que se tiene que enfrentar, sobretodo los cambios internos que tendrá y confusiones.  Tiene que aclarar todo lo que siente y enfrentarlo…. Jejeje por algo el titulo del fic. Espero que te guste este capitulo. * annaangel…  Hellou… pues no es broma, además Anna no caería tan fácilmente, solo si estuviera bien planea jajajajajaja… ya veremos como sigue el humor de fausto y que nuevas sorpresa los esperan.  Gracias por leer mi fic. 

* keiko-sk…   Sorry por la tardanza, creo que no fue muy buena la reacción de Yoh en un principio… como que no proceso la noticia y tuvo algunos resultados desastrosos… pero fue muy tierno después ¿no crees?

* mer1... hola!!, exacto, lo que tenía Anna era un retraso y si hacemos cuentas desde esa noche han pasado 5 semanas, así que ya era tiempo suficiente para que se preocupara por un retraso.  Sabes, mi intención de la parte donde Fausto les dice que esta embarazada, era que todos pensaran que se refería a Anna, y luego sorpresa!!!  hablaba con Pillika y al final terminó siendo una broma… pero creí que a lo mejor no era muy entendible esa parte y me alegró  que le entendieras tal y como intente escribir esa parte.  Gracias por leer mi fic. 

* Lian Black... Hola amiguita, muchas gracias por tu super mail, espero que tengas tiempo de leer este capítulo y espero que te sientas mejor.  Este capítulo te lo dedico espero que te guste... (te fijaste que ya llevo muchos "espero"... espero no hartarte con tantos esperos.. jejejeje).   Te mando un abrazote.

* chibi-poio... Hellouuu, mil disculpas por la tardanza...creo que la hice mucho de emoción con este capitulo, pero lo importante es que he vuelto. La verdad… no te imaginas como me reí con la parte en que a "Ryu no se le paraba", me sentí tonta por estar escribiendo y riéndome sola… y luego lo volvía a leer y a leer… fue un chiste muy mexicano… con doble sentido, además me pareció muy divertido imaginarme la cara de los chicos… la de Len Tao de desconfianza, la de Horo Horo aterrado y la de Yoh suplicando a Anna que lo ayudara jajajajaja. Este capítulo no tiene tanta comedia… pero espero esforzarme más para el próximo… Saluditos.   
  
* Emmyk… Hola!!! Gracias por tus comentarios. Qué bueno que ya estas publicando tus historias, y me perdonaras por contradecirte pero no son aburridas, ya las he leído y me parecen todo lo contrario así que sigue escribiendo y échale muchas ganas que yo te hecho porras, espero que las continues pronto porque quiero saber por quien se decidirá Anna en la de Volver a vivir. Saludos   
  
* Lucia3… HOLA, te agradezco que te hayas animado a dejarme review porque no te imaginas lo que me alegran e impulsan a seguir escribiendo... se que esta vez tarde mucho T_T pero tuve algunos contratiempos, y la mayor parte de este capítulo no la tenía planeada y salio de la nada. Y.. si JAJAJAJA (risa malvada) soy muy mala!!! La verdad siempre busco un final que puede dejar al lector feliz o intrigado, así me siguen leyendo jejjejejeje. mil gracias por leer mi fic, Saludos.   
  
* ana la sacerdotiza... Holitas!!! Ya estoy de vuelta, me costo trabajo este capítulo porque tuve que sentarme a pensar en todas los sentimientos que podían acarrear el niño y la reacción de ambos… y uff fue algo pesado jejejeje. Si te digo la verdad… no se de donde saque el humor negro de Fausto… simplemente quería causar expectación, sobretodo porque Fausto suele ser muy serio, por eso la mayoría creyó que eran ciertas sus bromas… aunque como dijo Anna… son más inofensivas las de Chocolove… jajajajaja. La parte del peinado de Ryu, la hice con la intención de que pensaran mal jejejeje y creo que resultó^_^ me reí mucho. Espero que continúes pronto tus fics, ya quiero saber si en Una pareja perfecta, Anna perdonará a Yoh y te agradezco por leer los míos. Cuidate.   
  
* Korishiteru… Hello hellouuuuu!!! O_O ¿En serio todo eso sentiste en el capítulo anterior? ^_^ no creí que causara tantas emociones, pero me alegra porque quiere decir que si pude transmitir en palabras los sentimientos que me imagine para cada momento. Lo siento por no continuarlo tan pronto como debía pero la vida diaria no me lo permitio jejejeje que lata no??? Jejejejjeje. Saludos.   
  
* Aredhel... Hola, gracias que te molestaste en enviarme un review a pesar que tenias prisa ^_^. Pues si, la casa Asakura se convirtió en un maniconmio, pero fue muy divertido… bueno para nosotros los lectores porque los personajes no la pasaron muy bien que digamos jejejeje. Espero que te guste este capíulo.   
  
* Aome… Hola, perdón por la tardanza, creo que los deje en suspenso por mucho tiempo. Fue genial el humor de Fausto, además necesario para asustar un poco a los personajes jejejejejeje. Gracias por tu review. 

* Hikari Asakura…  En serio crees que todo va a salir bien??? jejejejeje (risa malvada) aun tengo preparadas varias sorpresas… además ya deberían estar acostumbrados Anna e Yoh que cuando están más calmados pasa algo que empeora la situación… pero después de todo, eso hace interesante una trama.  Gracia por leer mi fic y espero que actualices pronto los tuyos.   Saludos.

* ei-chan…  Ahora tarde más de lo normal, espero que te guste este capítulo, además aun falta ver que pasa durante el embarazo de Anna.  Gracias por leer mi fic, cuidate.   
  
* Kikis tao…   Ups… creo que tarde mucho… y espero que pudieras dormir jejejeje o mejor dicho, espero que aun te acuerdes de mi historia jejejeje.  Tienes razón, esperemos que todo salga bien… claro después de algunos problemitas, pero veremos que les depara el destino a Anna y a Yoh.  Saludos   
  
* Haru…   Hola, que bueno que te gustó…   en verdad ¿crees que soy mala con los personajes?... pero si no soy mala no hay historia jejejeje además tengo preparadas muchas cosas nuevas y malvadas jejeje (no te la creas, no es para tanto) jejejeje Saludos.   
  
* lore-anime… Hola, pues si, esta embarazada Anna... tal vez ya se lo esperaban pero queria hacerla de emoción.  Fausto.. pue si fue malo con ellos, pero como nos hizo reir a nosotros jejejejeje, es que tambien me rei mucho mientras lo escribia jejejejeje.  Y gracias, ya encontre refugio y esta mucho más grande del cuarto donde vivia antes, parecía closset y casi casi dormia parada jajajajaja.  Ahora mi cuarto esta grandisimo... ¬_¬U lo malo es que tengo más espacio para hacer tiradero jejeje. Saludos.   
  
* Angel… Hola, estoy muy bien, gracia, y tu???, sabes, eres la unica persona que me ha preguntado por los personajes misteriosos ^_^ pero sorry, aún no te puedo decir quienes son jejejejeje.  Y tienes mucha razón... la abuela los va a matar y eso es poco jejejeje... ahora se tienen que enfrentar con los abuelos y decirles la verdad... °~° q miedo. Gracias por leer mi fic.   
  
* paz-ita…  Hellou, pues intente que todos supusieran otra cosa, y pues creo que el que Anna este embarazada demuestra que si pasó algo esa noche jejejeje.   Es raro ver a un Fausto asi... pero fue mi fusión de Chocolove con Fausto jejejeje, fue divertido hacer sufrir a los personajes.  Para el fic de Esencia de un sentir estoy planeando muchas cosas jejeje lo bueno se acerca!!!!.  Gracias por todos tus reviews y por leer mis fics. Saluditos.   
  
* Gabe Logan...   Hola, gracias por tu reviews,  la verdad, si estan metidos en un graaaan problema... un problema de 9 meses, ¿quien dijo que la vida de los personajes de anime es facil? Jajajajaja ^_^  espero que te guste este capítulo.   
  
* Maeda Malfoy...   Verdad que si!!! Es hermoso Yoh... como que me refleje en lo que me gustaría que alguien me dijera T_T y en este capítulo es más lindo!!! Sobretodo cuando me imagino con una sonrisa tierna mientras dice que va a ser papá  ^/// ^   yo quiero uno asi!!!!.   Muchas gracias por tu review... y aunque ya es algo tarde espero que tu tambien hayas pasado una excelente navidad.  Saludos.  
  
* Tyci...  Hola, mil gracias por tu review y me halgas mucho con tus comentarios,  realmente te lo agradezco.  Sabes ahora que comentas lo de la ortografía, no se muy buena pero antes de actualizar un capítulo una amiga me revisa el escrito... es que siempre se me olvidan unos acentos jejejejej... pero lo hago con tal de mostrarles una historia lo mejor hecha posible porque realmente se lo merecen y agradezco que lean mis fics.  Además si uno se esforzó a hacer un capítulo pues que de una vez quede lo mejor posible.   La relación de Pillika y Ren que menciono es como si ya fuera un hecho, he intento conservar la actitud de los personajes... prometo poner más de ellos el próximo capítulo.  Saludos. 

* angel… Sorry sorry sorry, mil disculpa la tardanza, entre el trabajo, vacaciones, mudanzas, viajes, y falta de imaginación se fue corriendo el tiempo y tienes razón, no actualizo desde el año pasado T_T sorry, espero que te guste este capítulo. 

* Aya83...Hola jejeje si, yo tambien me rei mucho escribiendolo, tal vez comí payaso cuando lo hice pero me alegro que si te haya hecho reir... cumplió su cometido el capítulo.  Este no está tan gracioso, es más sentimental y espero que te guste.   La escena del armario me encanto... como se me ocurrio?? O_o no tengo ni la menor idea jajajajajajaja yo creo que fue una de esas veces que escribo medio dormida y luego que leo lo que escribi hay cada cosa tan extraña jejejejeje.  Plisss continua con tu fic Luchando por sobrevivir, me gusta mucho. Saludos.

* annita kyuyama...  hellouuu, aun falta mucho para que termine el fic,  pero por lo menos en este capítulo ya vimos la reacción de Yoh... que yo creo que no fue muy buena al principio... pero siempre arregla todo...  Gracias por tu review. Saludos.

* Chela... ¡Que onda!!! Gracias por leer mi fic, se que no te gusta esto del anime pero pus verrys tenkius amiguita... y ahora que lo recuerdo...  ponte a chambear flojotaaaaa.  JAJAJAJAJA... y ya deja de pensar en tu boda, que andas en las nubes... mejor pensemos en la manera en que yo me quede con el ramo cuando lo arrojes.  Saludos amiguita.

* Ennovi... Justo en el momento que ya iba a publicar este capítulo llego tu review ^_^ y que bueno que puedo contestralo y agradecerte por mandarlo. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior la verdad si estuvo gracioso, este no tanto pero se centró en un momento crucial cuando Yoh se entera y su reacción... y no estuviste muy lejos de adivinar el como reaccionaria... tienes razón... asi son los hombres. Gracias pro leer mi fic. Saludos

Reviews del milagroso regalo de Navidad:

Pensaba contestar cada uno pero son increiblemente muchos reviews, lo cual me ha hecho inmensamente feliz asi que solo les voy a agradecer a todos los que escribieron.  Les voy a ser sincera, el fic del milagroso regalo de Navidad me encanta y aun me emociono cuando lo leo.   Batalle mucho para escribirlo porque queria trasmitir en palabras todos los sentimientos que me imagine en una situació así.  No se si lo logre con ustedes pero a mi si me hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina TT:TT.    Espero que les haya gustado.

* Quiero agradecer a Akemi, que se contacto conmigo para pedirme permiso de traducir este fic a portugues MIL GRACIASSSSSSSSSs,  ya vi los comentarios que ha tenido (y a pesar que no entiendo mucho el portugues) parecen ser buenos, asi que gracias a todos los que mandaron review en portugues.  Gracias Akemi.

* danik ... gracias por tus comentarios, espero que tambien la hayas pasado muy bien en navidad (algo atrasada la felicitación de mi parte jejejee)

* keiko-sk... thanks, no tengo pensada una continuación, pienso que el fic principalmente fue dramatico y si continuo seria completamente feliz y romantico... siento que a lo mejor diferirian una parte de otra.  Pero prometo tocar el tema en otra fic.

* ei-chan... Hola y muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

* annita...  Gracias por tu review y que bueno que te gusto el fic.

* Korishiteru...  Mil gracias por tus comentarios, y gracias tambien puedes contar conmigo como amiga, mi msg es athenak9@hotmail.com, por si algun día tienes ganas de platicar. Saludos.

* Emmyk...  Thanks por tu review,  y espero que sigas leyendo mis fics y que continues con los tuyos. Saludos.

* Keiko Asakura... Muchas gracias por tu review, me encanto todo lo que comentaste ^/// ^ la verdad si le pense mucho para que saliera lo más apegado a los personajes que conocemos, y hacerlo muy emotivo. El review que me mandaste hizo valer la pena todo el esfuerzo que puse, y jamas terminare de agradecerte tus comentarios. Saludos

* anna Asakura... La verdad... a mi no me simpatiza Manta porque Yoh siempre prefiere estar con él que con Annita jejeje... por eso lo hice un poquito culpable, pero todo salio bien.  Gracias por tus comentarios.

* meli-chan... Hola, me encantó la frase que me escribiste, y tienes toda la razón los milagros los hacemos uno, solo hay que aferrarse bien a nuestros sueños.  Te deseo lo mejor en este año y prometo continuar con mis fics... y espero que más rápido jejeje.  Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, mil gracias por tu review.

* anna la sacerdotiza...Gracias, la verdad me haces sentir muy bien el que te haya gustado el fic, y sobretodo sentiste cada sentimiento que me esforze a escribir, no sabes que contenta me siento y espero superarme y poder escribir mejor cada dia para hacer buenas historias para ustedes, mil gracias amiga.

* chibi-poio... O_O sensei??? En serio??? Es un gran honor TT_TT  jajajaja, y sabes, me perdonaras pero eso de sentirte mal no debes a mi me fascina tu fic de ¿Nos casamos?, y escribes muy  muy bien, me tienes atrapada con tu historia ^_^ . Muchas gracias por la opinion que tienes de mi, te pormeto mejorar más para no defraudarte. Saludos.

*** anna.K-chan...** Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gusto el fic. Saludos.

****

*** morfi...** Hola, mil gracias por tu review, me alegra que te gustara el fic, lo hice con mucho cariño para todos.

****

*** shinjitsu...** Siempre he creido que todas la historias deben dejarnos algo bueno y me alegra haberlo logrado, te doy las gracias por leer mi fic y  ¬_¬ sigo esperando que actualizes el tuyo... ^_^ saludos.

* hanna asakura...  Mil gracias por leer mi fic y mandar review. Saluditos.

****

*** Yunny... **Que bien que te gusto el fic,  y tienes razón la parte en la que habla con su hanna dentro del vientre de Anna me pone la piel de gallina, es muy tierna.   Gracias por tu review.

****

*** Miyuki^-^x...**   Hola, mil gracias por animarte a dejarme review,  y que no te de vergüenza aquí todos somos amigos y no sabes que magicas pueden ser las palabras de un review para un escritor, aunque sea un "Continua pronto", asi que te agradesco de corazón tu review, que bueno que te gusto. Mmmm la idea del libro es muy buena jejeje. Saludos de México hasta Argentina.

****

*** Anglus...**   Gracias amiguita por leer mis fic y aguantar mis loqueras... en serio te hice llorar??? A la gran tatisama??? Jejejejeje thanks amiguita, pronto los iré a visitar.

****

*** Laura...**   Hola!!! Gracias por tu review... se que es tarde para desear una feliz navidad jejeje pero te deseo un año GENIAL lleno de sueños por cumplir y momentos por disfrutar.  Mil gracias, saludos.

****

*** Lady Kaoru...** Mil gracias, me emocione enormemente con tu comentario, mi intención no era hacer llorar a los lectores, simplemente que sintieran la historia como yo la senti, y si eso incluye llorar o reir pues me complace haberlo logrado, después de todo los sentimientos son dificiles que hablen en palabras.  Saludos.

*** lore-anime... ** Te aseguro que con cada review que recibo es excelente insentivo para seguir escribiendo, y si recibo comentarios como el tuyo me animas mucho más!!!!  Me alegro que la historia te llegara al corazón porque también la escribi de corazón, saludos.

*** Lian Black...** Mil gracias por tu mail, y que te hayas tomado el tiempo para escribirme y brindarme tu amistad. Saludos. 

****

*** Mafaldyna...**  Gracias por tu review, intentare mejorar cada vez más, saludos.

****

*** Haru...**   Hola, me alegra que te gustara el fic y lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta otro capítulo de una nueva forma de amar.

****

*** angel...   **Hellouuu... en serio casi llorar??? T_T si.. es muy triste esa parte.  Sabes me gusta la idea de escribir un libro, incluso ya tengo una historia comenzada, tipo novela, pero me la acaban de revisar y tengo que hacer mil cambios T_T pero todo sea porque quede bien. Saludos.

****

*** ANNA KYOUYAMAÇ...**   Muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios,  y espero que te gusten los próximos fics que estan en proceso. Bye bye

****

*** Viosil Uab... **Mil gracias por tu comentario y tienes toda la razón, todos quisieramos escribir y ser famosos como Karoru Metallium, ella es grandiosa, asi que voy a esforzarme para poder algun dia escribir como ella ^_^.  Muchisimas gracias por todos tus reviews,  y no tienes que agradecer  que te mande reviews, si lo hago es porque realmente me gustan tus historias. Saludos.

****

*** Darkun Motomiya...**  No te preocupes por las nominaciones, lo impotante es que leiste el fic y te gustó  ^_^ eso me hace muy feliz,  espero que te gusten los otros fics que estoy escribiendo. Saludos.

****

**Annita Kyoyama...**  ^_^ que bueno que te gusto, y hanna es hermoso... yo quiero uno asi T:T , te mando un abrazote, cuidate.

*** Kemi-chan... ** Gracias por tu review me alegra que te gustara, saludos.

****

*** Chela...**  Que onda Chela, thanks por leer mis fics amigocha. Saludito

****

*** Lariana...**    Mil gracias por tu mail amiga y a mi tambien me gustaría platicar contigo, mi msg es athenak9@hotmail.com y estoy toooodo el dia conectada entre semana porque estoy en la oficina.  Saludos

No pensaba contestar todos los reviews... pero no puedo, para mi es muy importante contestar cada uno de los reviews que me mandan, es mi forma de agradecer que me escriban.  Fue corta la contestación pero de todo corazón.

Bueno me despido, fue muy cansado porque conteste 57 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me tomó muchisimas horas jjejejejeje.  Nos vemos el próximo capitulo.

**Cuidense**

**Bye bye**

**Xris******


	9. El juego de la suerte

**Una nueva forma de amar**

**_By Xris_**

**__**

**Capitulo 9**

**El juego de la suerte**

Tragó fuertemente su último sorbo de té… ya estaba seguro de lo que haría, ya no había vuelta atrás… -Abuelos…- la voz del shaman llamó la atención de todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa… -Anna y yo tendremos un hijo –

Hubo un pequeño silencio…

-qué bien, ya era hora muchacho…- dijo la abuela ante el asombro de Yoh…

-¿En serio abuela?... ¿no estas enojada?...-preguntó ilusionado el shaman.

-Ya estábamos dudando de tu virilidad…- Yohmei agregó, el castaño no creía lo que escuchaba… -bueno muchachos, creo que gané la apuesta…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Yoh y se sorprendió al ver como sus amigos sacaban el dinero de su bolsillo para pagarle a su abuelo…

-Lo siento Yoh pero siempre dudamos de ti…-dijo Ren

-Te juntabas mucho con Ryu… era lógico dudar…- le respondió Horo mientras pagaba

-Este muchacho tonto por fin descubrió para que era lo que tenia entre las piernas…- dijo molesta la abuela mientras daba el dinero al abuelo.

-pe…pero abuela…- estaba completamente rojo el castaño, pero se quedó más asombrado cuando vio una mano estirarse sobre la mesa y pagar el dinero…

-¿Tu también Anna?- los ojos de Yoh estaban muy abiertos…

-Hey… no me culpes, incluso pensábamos que te gustaba Manta…- dijo molesta la itako por perder su dinero.

-Ah!! Es cierto… yo también gané esa apuesta…- gritó feliz Pillika… -así que paguen perdedores-

-¿Qué?… ¿También apostaron que me gustaba Manta?- ya estaba muy molesto Yoh, y vio desfilar a Anna, Ren, Horo, Ryu, Fausto, Tamao… incluso para su sorpresa, también apareció su padre y pagó la apuesta.

-¿Manta?... ¿tu también apostaste?- preguntó el shaman a su pequeño amigo cuando sacó su cartera para pagar.

-Pues uno también tiene corazón… y no costaba que me ilusionara tantito…- el sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del enano para susto de Yoh.

-Aun no puedo creer que vayas a ser papá con lo tonto que eres Yoh, no me explico como le hiciste…- dijo Horo pero antes que el heredero Asakura pudiera defenderse la voz de la itako lo interrumpi

-Fue muy fácil Hoto Hoto, Yoh, vamos a enseñarles como le hicimos… es más aquí en la mesa…-dijo tranquilamente Anna.

-¡¿Qué?!!!!- gritó el castaño incorporándose, lo cual aprovecho la rubia para empujarlo sobre la mesa. -¡No… no Anna espera… enfrente de ellos no!!!-

-Tu solo tranquilízate… escucha la música y déjate llevar…- le dijo la rubia abriéndole la playera y empezando a besar el pecho del chico.

-¿Música?- volteó para un lado y para su sorpresa se encontró a Bob cantando una canción, a Ren y a Horo vestidos de rumberas haciendo coros… - ¿Bob?... Ren… Horo… ¿Qué hacen vestidos de rumberas?-

-Joven Yoh, no se preocupe por ellos, mejor concéntrese en lo que está haciendo…- dijo Tamao que con una gran palma abanicaba a la pareja.

Yoh volteó y de un lado estaban sus abuelos tomando placidamente el té y observándolos, del otro estaba Pillika con una cámara de video mientras Fausto le explicaba lo que estaban haciendo la pareja. En un rincón estaban abrazados Ryu y Manta llorando de decepción…

-¿Esto no puedo estar pasando…?- se decía el chico… de pronto sintió las manos e su prometida que se escurrían por dentro de su pantalón y lentamente bajaba el sierre…

-Annita… no por favor… Annna…. Annna… AAAauuuccccchhhh- gritó el chico al sentir un golpe en la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos y estaba acostado en su futón… a un lado estaba Anna con una mirada de pocos amigos…

-¡Eres un pervertido Asakura!!!!-

Todo había sido un sueño… y uno muy raro. Se sentó, revolvió su cabello y rió al recordar el sueño.

-Que bueno que estas de tan buen humor por que tenemos que hablar con tus abuelos…- dijo Anna frente al espejo mientras cepillaba su cabello.

-En cierto, por un momento me olvidé del pequeñín jijiji- las palabras del shaman le provocaron ligeras cosquillas en el estomago de la chica…aun no se acostumbraba escuchar hablar del beb -Anna… y si mejor esperamos un poco más…- lucía nervioso el chico ante la idea de hablar con sus abuelos.

-Yoh- dejó el cepillo a un lado y lo miró seriamente…- sabes que no podemos dejar pasar más tiempo y mucho menos ocultarlo…o pretendes que se enteren cuando lo lleves a que lo entrene tu abuelo para ser shaman…-

-No sería mala idea jijijiji… aunque también podría ser una linda itako como su madre…- las palabras del chico hicieron sonrojar a Anna, y le molestaba mucho que hablara tan tranquilo de un ser que ella aun no aceptaba su existencia.

-Me parece una ton…- la rubia no terminó de hablar, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y rápidamente salió corriendo de la habitación.

El castaño se incorporó rápidamente y se cambio de ropa. Al salir recorrió la casa buscando a su prometida… no podía estar muy lejos. No era tan temprano pero aun toda la casa dormía, el silencio reinaba y el fresco matinal recorría la casa. La madera del piso crujía bajo sus pies, detalle antes invisible por el ruido del ambiente. Caminó hasta el final del pasillo, algo le decía que en esa dirección se encontraría Anna.

Y así fue, la encontró en el baño… hincada frente al retrete intentando respirar profundamente. Yoh se acercó hasta su altura, y dulcemente tomó un mechón de la chica y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó cariñosamente el chico.

Anna asintió lentamente, con un leve sonrojo por el gesto del shaman.

-Pareciera que los síntomas aumentaron en cuanto Fausto me dio la noticia…-dijo la chica algo molesta, mientras Yoh la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Es normal…- la itako lavaba su cara e Yoh le acercó una toalla…- no te preocupes… todo saldrá bien…-

La chica hundió su rostro en la suave tela, mientras intentaba conservar la calma que siempre la había caracterizado… ya había tenido muchos momentos de flaqueza frente a su prometido como para perder su gran imagen. Suspiró profundo…

-Yoh…- guardó silencio por un momento, lo cual captó más la atención del shaman… - ve a hacer mi desayuno…-

Una gota apareció en la cabeza del chico… reía nervioso y definitivamente esa era su Annita, la que por más muros de hielo levantara frente a él no lograría que se alejara de ella… y menos ahora que se veía…

-Sabes… te ves diferente…- una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de él.

-¿Diferente? ¿a que te refieres?- dijo muy extrañada la chica.

Yoh se moría por decir que se veía "hermosa", con su rostro limpio y con rastros de un poco de humedad, algunos cabellos pegados en sus mejillas… y el nuevo resplandor de sus ojos.

-Diferente…el brillo te hace ver diferente…- y ahí estaba…esa mirada que hacía temblar a la itako… una mezcla de ternura y admiración, y junto con las palabras del chico hizo que ella titubeara… esas demostraciones de cariño le agradaban y le aterraban a la vez porque no sabia como reaccionar.

Dio vuelta en su mismo eje, sin tanta seguridad como ella acostumbra… solo quería salir de ahí. Se dirigió al comedor sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Yoh al ver la reacción de la rubia sonrió para si... la conocía tan bien y sabia que era fácil adivinar el porque de su comportamiento.

La siguió por todo el pasillo… de algo estaba seguro es que amaba esas reacciones dudosas de la chica y no iba a dejar de apreciar eso…

- apareció esta mañana en tus ojos…

-¿eh?- la rubia quiso disimular el que no le prestaba atención, pero sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería Yoh.

-el brillo, el que te hace ver diferente… te ves… más… más…-

La itako pretendió no tomarlo en cuenta, ni siquiera mirarlo ya que el sonrojo en las mejillas la delataría. Estiró su mano hacia la puerta del comedor pero un tirón en su brazo la detuvo, haciéndola voltear automáticamente. Para su sorpresa se lo encontró ahí… con el par de cuencas obscuras clavadas en ella…

-hermosa…- suspiró las palabras el chico… acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella. Fueron pocos segundos los que se quedo congelada junto al momento… pero esta vez su razón estaba muy aguda haciéndola reaccionar de inmediato.

-No pretendas ser Don Juan conmigo Asakura, no juegues conmigo…- lo empujó separándolo un par de pasos de ella.

-No estoy jugando Annita, jamás podría hacer eso contigo- la miró confundido mientras rascaba su cabeza –solo digo lo que pienso- la observo seriamente…-entonces si es verdad…-

-¿verdad que?- la situación provocó que los nervios de la itako hicieran retumbar su muralla de hielo.

-lo que dicen… que las mujeres embarazadas tiene un misterioso resplandor en los ojos que las hacen ver más lindas…- la típica sonrisa de Yoh no se hizo esperar.

-¡Yoh!!!… guarda silencio, no ves que alguien te puede escuchar!!!!- recriminó rápidamente Anna, pero esto no impidió que se hiciera más visible el sonrojo en ella.

-No te preocupes Annita, todos están dormidos…-

-No tientes a la suerte Yoh, recuerda todo lo que nos ha pasado estos últimos días, pareciera que la suerte se burla de nosotros…-cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le dirigió a su prometido una mirada molesta.

-No es para tanto Anna…- pasó a un lado de ella y tomó la el extremo de la puerta corrediza del comedor… -todo saldrá bien, la suerte ya no jugará con nosotros... ahora que sabemos la verdad nosotros podemos controlar nuestra suerte…-

Se miraron en silencio un momento hasta que Anna lo interrumpió con un suspiro… de resignación o de cansancio… ni ella sabía.

Yoh sonrió dulcemente… -todo saldrá bien…-dijo mientras corría la puerta del comedor…- todo saldrá…-

Pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento sus cuencas saldrían rodando.

-A…A… Abuelos!!!!!!- gritó el chico… y así era… sus abuelos estaban sentados con una posición muy solemne y una seriedad extrema en el comedor de la casa.

A pesar que intentó disimular, Anna se llevó inconscientemente la mano a la boca… era muy posible que los hubieran escuchado; ella quería que se enteraran… pero no de esa manera.

Yoh estaba en estado de shock, era seguro que los habían escuchado y ahora maldecía aquel silencio en la casa que momentos antes había disfrutado… cuando reaccionó lo único que logró hacer fue cerrar la puerta y volverla a abrir… y para su sorpresa… aún estaban ahí sus abuelos.

-No fue un sueño…- dijo impávido.

-Buenos días abuelos- con una reverencia saludó a los dos ancianos que respondieron con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Veo que ya se encuentran mejor, y si están fuera de su habitación quiere decir que ya los dio de alta Fausto…- dijo la abuela con su característica seriedad.

- No -

-Si - dijeron Yoh y Anna al mismo tiempo… haciendo que los ancianos se confundieran.

-Lo que pasa es que ya estamos mejor y como no tenemos nada contagioso podemos salir de la habitación…- comentó Anna rápidamente, antes que su prometido volviera a hablar de más.

-Ya veo…-contestó la anciana… un silencio ensordecedor cubrió la habitación.

El abuelo solo miraba seriamente a los chicos… lo cual era un mal presagio para ellos. La rugosa voz de la abuela se hizo notar otra vez, lo cual fue un pequeño paro para los acelerados corazones de los chicos.

-Tomen asiento… tenemos que hablar…- La joven itako hizo caso casi inmediato de la petición de la anciana… pero Yoh tardó en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo se sentó a lado de su prometida con movimientos muy torpes.

Otro profundo silencio los amenazó por varios minutos provocando un temblor incontrolable y la danza constante de las gotas del sudor en la frente del shaman.

-¿Creen que no nos hemos dado cuenta?…- dijo severamente la anciana… -ustedes son transparentes para personas como nosotros… que tienen que decir en su defensa-

No había nada… nada en la mente de ambos que fuera lo suficientemente convincente para defenderlos de la situación… no había nada que a ellos mismos los convenciera.

-Fue un error… - fue una palabra que escapó en un suspiro de la itako… una palabra que tal vez sea la mas correcta pero también la que más los lastimaba.

-¡Claro que fue un error!!!!- gritó la abuela golpeando con sus manos la mesa… -y no saben como me arrepiento de eso…- dijo apretando fuertemente los puños.

-Abuela, yo se que no fue lo mejor, pero lo hecho hecho está y si te soy sincero no me arrepiento…- la voz segura y directa de Yoh asombró a todos, y le dio un poco de tranquilidad a su prometida.

-Pero entiende Yoh… no es justo- dijo el abuelo participando por primera vez en la conversación.

-¿Justo?- preguntó la pareja algo confundida.

-Si, no es justo para ustedes…- el anciano volvió a guardar silencio…

- Lo habíamos notado desde hace unos días… pero no queríamos sacar conclusiones… pero el día de ayer fue muy claro para nosotros al ver a Yoh gritando fuertemente fuera de tu puerta Anna…- la anciana continu

-Lo siento sensei… hubiéramos preferido que no se enteraran de esa forma pero fue nuestra reacción al enfrentar tal situación, ni tampoco fue algo que buscáramos… fue un accidente que provocamos inconscientemente...- la voz de la itako se empezaba a quebrar…

-No hay excusa… ni razón valida para que justifiquen los hechos, así que tomamos una drástica decisión…- las palabras fueron más mortíferas por la fuerza que por su significado, el cual aun no era asimilado completamente por los chicos.

-Yo creo que nosotros podemos ser responsables y…- Yoh fue callado con un golpe de la abuela sobre la mesa.

-No, eso no es posible… después de todo los culpables somos nosotros y tomaremos la responsabilidad…- dijo la abuela algo molesta, no le era muy agradable aceptar un error.

La palidez se presentó en la cara de ambos chicos, el terror y desconcierto los impedían volver a intentar actuar.

-No comprendo abuela… -el resto de valor que quedaba en Yoh habló.

-Es fácil, ayer nos dimos cuenta que tenían problemas… que no fue una pelea cualquiera… y eso nos hizo ver que no era justo….- comento pausadamente el abuelo.

-¿justo?- otra vez esa palabra había salido a relucir.

-No es justo para ustedes estar comprometidos con otra persona a la cual no pueden comprender, ya que teníamos la esperanza que con el tiempo se llevaran y acoplaran mejor… pero vemos que no…- respiró profundamente la anciana y prosiguió… -un matrimonio sin amor es difícil… y sin comprensión lo es aun más…-

Las palabras de la abuela ahora eran más incomprensibles para los chicos, estaban inmóviles con sus ojos fijos en los labios de la anciana... pero una presión en el pecho de Anna era señal de un mal presentimiento.

- Ustedes son tan diferentes…. Lo sentimos… - la abuela guardo silencio antes de tomar nuevamente aire y repetir las palabras que no solo retumbaron en la habitación… si no en los corazones de los chicos… - Hemos decidido cancelar el compromiso….-

**Notas**** de Xris**

Hola…. Yo se que más de la mitad de los lectores me querrán matar por la ausencia… y lo tengo merecido jejeje, ya tengo muchisimo que no escribo y mucho menos este fic. Incluso el capitulo fue corto pero más vale que publicara a tenerlos esperando a que la inspiración volviera. ¿Por qué no he publicado?... muy buena pregunta pero no se si tenga buena respuesta, la verdad siempre estaba muy concentrada en mis fics e imaginando que iba a escribir… pero… algo pasó… bueno pasaron muchas cosas pero principalmente una que robó completamente mi atención a los fics… siiiiii… caí en la maldición… fue un hombre quien me robo mi inspiración!!!!!! Y bueno, tal vez no es un Yoh pero es lo que siempre he querido y llevamos una relación muy padre… por eso no he tenido tiempo ni cabeza. Y como me dijo un amigo… ¿ya te diste cuenta que es más interesante la realidad que la ficción?... jejejej y SSSIII ES GENIAL. Yo se que me quieren matar pero… ESTOY FELIZ!!!, pero bueno espero poder ignorar a mi galán por un momento y dedicarles más tiempo a ustedes.

Este capitulo quería publicarlo para mi cumpleaños pero tuve problemas con la compu y me retrase, espero que les guste. Y si… ya cumplí 26 añotes el pasado 2 de junio me la pasé muuuuuuy bien, pero… TT ya estoy vieja … jajajajajajajaja.

**Agradecimientos**** y dedicatorias**

Quiero agradecer y dedicar este capítulo a todas las personas que se acordaron de mi cumpleaños y me dedicaron sus fics como regalo… a Lian Black, a Beub Rib, a Rocio-asakura, a Annami-punk, y a todos los que me felicitaron o dedicaron sus capítulos…. Jejejejejeje muchísimas gracias.

**Reviews******

**anna15... **Sorry por el retraso, y este capitulo me tarde muuuuucho, es que me emocioné con los otros dos fics y este lo deje abandonado, tuve que leerlo otra vez para agarrarle la onda y emocionarme otra vez para poder escribirlo bien. A mi también me fascino Yoh, cuando me lo imagino suspirando por la idea de que va a ser papá se dibuja una sonrisa tonta en mi cara jejejejeje. Saludos.

**Lariana****... **Siii fue muy tierno, y tengo preparado algo muy dulce en cuanto al comportamiento de Yoh... pero eso es más adelante, tal vez en 3 capítulos más. Ahora tenemos q ver la reacción de los chicos ante la nueva situación… que harán?, Saludos

**Laura...** HOOOOLLAAAA!!!! Mil gracias por tu review!!! Sorry por el retraso pero la inspiración llegó pero para los otros dos fics y este lo abandone un poco. En serio soy la primera que te responde un review?? La verdad a mi me encanta que me lleguen reviews y estoy muy agradecida porque te tomaste el tiempo para mandarlo, así que por eso lo menos que puedo hacer es darte directamente las gracias . Espero que te guste este capitulo, saludos.

**Emmyk****...** Hola, sabes en el review que me dejaste me dices que no vas a poder continuar tus fics porque te ibas a cambiar y algo le había pasado a tu compu... pero veo que eso fue hace tiempo y ya vi que actualizaste tus fics... osea que te contesto demasiado tarde tu review jejejejeje sorry, a un muchísimas gracias por dedicarme el ultimo capitulo de tu fic. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Saluditos.

**Chibi****-poio...** Hola chibi!!! Sabes, yo comprendo el papel tanto como lector y como escritor. Como lector uno quisiera saber lo antes posible que pasa (siempre me pasa eso TT) pero es más fácil leer que escribir, y como escritor quiere siempre hacerlo lo mejor posible. No te preocupes por presionar, yo comprendo, solo compréndeme cuando tardo...¬¬U que es siempre jejejejeje la verdad cuando me presionan quiere decir que les gusta el fic y sienten lo mismo que yo con otras historias... y eso es muy halagador para mi. Mil gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este capitulo, saluditos.

**Lian**** Black...** Hola amiguita!!! Ya tengo tiempo que no te veo en el msn… mil gracias por tus dedicatorias y por mi regalo de cumpleaños, la verdad no me lo esperaba y me sorprendiste al dedicarme tu fic como regalo…UN MILLON DE GRACIAS...... y cumplí...26 AÑOTES T:T que trauma... la verdad ya estoy muuuuy grande... bueno ni modo, lo bueno es que físicamente parezco de 19 jeje. Espero que te guste este capitulo, saludos.

**Lara Himura...** hellouuuu, no te preocupes si llevas poco que descubriste este fic, lo importante es que te guste y que pueda actualizar rápido...¬¬U lo cual no he podido jejejeje, es que actualizo un capitulo a la vez de cada uno de mis 3 fics... así que por eso tardo, espero que continúes leyendo esta continuación y que te guste, Saludos.

**Aome****... **Siiiiiii Yoh es muy lindo con ella... ¬¬U tal vez me estoy proyectando jejejeje quiero un chico así jejejejeje. El misterio de Len y Horo.... es una pieza clave en la historia... pero aun no la puedo revelar, solo te puedo adelantar que no es nada yaoi... porque muchos pensaron que si jejejeje. Saludos.

**Haru****...** Hola, tienes razón no es un capitulo muy gracioso... bueno no es tan gracioso como en el capitulo de cuarentena, pero era necesario un poquito de drama y romance para este capitulo jejejeje. Esta vez tarde mucho pero más vale tarde que nunca jejejeje saludos.

**lore****-****anime... **jejeje... creo que has descubierto mi peor defecto.... que soy muy leeeeeeeeeeeeennnta... aclaro, no mentalmente jejejeje pero todo lo hago muy lentamente. Pero la verdad mi atraso en los fic no creo q sea tanto por ser lenta... si no que a veces la imaginación hace huelga y no es tan facil hacer las pases con ella jejeje, mil gracias por tu review, saludos.

**Asahi****-chan...** Hola, mil gracias por tu review, y mil disculpas por la demora, la verdad me dedique a actualizar mis otros fics y este lo dejé algo abandonado. Pues aun no se enteran de la verdad los abuelos pero… ahora que harán si no están comprometidos y el bebe ya viene en camino??? Jejejeje ya lo veremos jeje.

**Yom Kippur...** Hellouuu...!! gracias por tus comentarios… no es que no me salgan mal los capítulos, por eso tardo tanto porque los reviso una y otra vez hasta estar segura que puedo publicar un capitulo, intentando que este mejor que el anterior. Espero que te guste este capitulo ya que siempre intento sorprender en cada uno jeje, cuidate, saludos. 

**ei****-****chan****...** Hola!!! No tienes que agradecer, la verdad me encanta escribir y mi mejor recompensa son los reviews, te debo de agradecer a ti por dedicar tiempo a leer mis historias mil gracias!!! Saludos!!

**keiko****-****sk****...** Hi!!!! Siiii es muy lindo Yoh, y me encantó imaginármelo suspirando ilusionado al pensar en su hijo.... que lindo!!!TT hasta lloro de la alegría... yo quiero uno así!!!!, bueno... regresando a lo del fic, mil gracias por tu review y espero que también te guste este capitulo, Saludos.

**Yunny****... **Hola amiguita!!!, ya tengo tiempo que no te veo en el msn, espero que te conectes pronto. Tienes razón... los hombres nunca piensan, y meten la patota, sobretodo cuando uno esta pasando por el peor momento... pero se les perdona si son lindos como Yoh jejeje. Disculpa la tardanza y espero no tardar tanto para la próxima, saludos.

**anna**** la sacerdotiza**... Hola!!!!! Por fin puedo contestar tu review, me quedo muy grabado cuando lo leí por lo que comentas acerca de mi tesis. Pues la verdad, entré a estudiar la licenciatura de diseño gráfico porque me gustaba mucho el manga y el anime.... (uuuuu eso hace.... uuuuuu como... uuuu mucho tiempo... 8 años... creo), y durante toda mi carrera fui expresando mi gusto en varios trabajos. Cuando presente mis proyectos de tesis, no había contemplado hacerlo de anime y manga... pero la coordinadora de mi carrera me dijo que lo hiciera y para mi fue GENIAL!!!! Porque de una u otra forma me reconocían que sabia del tema en mi facultad. Así que tarde más de un año en hacerla, fue una tesis documental, ya que (por lo menos en ese tiempo y en México) no podías encontrar ninguna bibliografía sobre el tema, entonces fue agradable dejar a los que estudiaron la misma carrera que yo por el mismo motivo, una guía de lo que yo aprendí y desarrollé. Si tu quieres hacer una sería GENIAL!!! Ya que es por el bien de la comunidad otaku .

Mil gracias por review y también por el apoyo, Saludos.

**Aredhel****...** Hola!!! Después de mil años puedo contestar tu review jejeje, a comparación de los otros fic, considero que este es más romántico y gracioso que los otros... bueno... creo que el de vestido de novia es más gracioso jejeje... bueno, cada uno tiene lo suyo. Yoh es muy lindo pero también algo tonto jeejejeje... pero hay que comprenderlo... es la primera vez que va a ser papá... bueno en este fic jejejeje. Lo de Ren y Horo... tienes razón de sospechar... pero solo te advierto que no es nada yaoi jejejejeje, Saludos y cuídate mucho.

**Viosil**** Uab...** No te preocupes por si los reviews llegan tarde, lo importante es que llegan… es como decir que no me preocupe por publicar tarde… lo importante es que publico… ¬¬U jejeje mala excusa jejeje. Este capitulo fue más dramático, pero por lo menos intente agregar algo cómico al principio para que no fuera aburrido jeje. No tienes que agradecer el que te mande reviews, si lo hago es porque pienso que lo mereces y me gustan tus fics jejejeje... espero que ya terminaran su guerra Chibi poio y tu.... aunque estoy casi segura que sí porque eso fue hace mucho jejejeje. Cuídate mucho y saluditos.

**Maeda**** Malfoy... **Hola!!!!!! Gracias por tus comentarios y por tomarte el tiempo de enviarme un review. Pobre Annita jejejeje es muy duro por lo que pasa pero lo compensan los cariñitos de Yoh ... quiero uno igual jejeje. Lamento decirte que el misterio de Len y Horo no es algo romántico... ya se encubrirá que es lo que pasó esa noche. Espero que te guste este capitulo que por fin (después de muchísimo tiempo) puede actualizar, Saludos.

**angel**... Hellouuuuuuu!!! estoy 100% de acuerdo contigo... es muy lindo Yoh!!! Me fascino el final donde suspira pensando en que será papá.... fue muy dulce y lindo y hermoso... Yo también tengo experiencia en eso... aclaro no por mi jejejeje si no por mi hermano y amigas cercanas... como que está de moda jejeje. Disculpa la tardanza y espero que no te hayas olvidado de este fic por tanto que tardé jejeje, saludos.

**Virgen Cazadora...** Hiii!!! Thankssss por tu review... en este y los otros fics, estoy segura que tu review no falta en ninguna de ellas y por eso te lo agradezco mucho. La personalidad de los personajes intento no cambiarla, ya que así los conocemos todos y es más fácil identificarnos con ellos. Cuidate, bye bye

**Padme**** Gilraen...** Holitas !!!, como estas??? Esta vez tarde muuuuuucho, es que adelante a los otros fics y deje abandonado este, pero ya estoy devuelta y espero no tardar más de lo normal. La reacción de todos ante la noticia es algo que todos esperamos.... yo también porque aun no se como lo voy a escribir ¬¬U jejejejeje. Saluditos.

**Paz-ita... **Hola, más vale tarde que nunca... o mejor dicho más vale muuuuuy tarde que nunca jejejeje, sorry por la tardanza. Creo que ya no debe de quedar ninguna duda de lo que pasó esa noche... pero uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar muajajajajajaja... creo que la pareja de YxA no la pasó muy bien pero tienen que ser fuerte y enfrentar lo que viene... y sobretodo, enfrentarlo juntos!!! Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Lady Kaoru... **Hola.... sorry por la tardanza jejejeje espero que no te impacientaras tanto... o que te olvidaras de este fic... es que le dediqué más tiempo a los otros, ya estoy pensando que no fue buena idea publicar varios al mismo tiempo jejejejej. Sabes por mi no hay problema contactarnos por msn, es más sería genial, mi mail es : athenak9hotmail.com si marca de rechazado o algo asi, mándame un mail, lo que pasa es que esta fallando mi msn, pero intenta otra vez, la verdad si me gustaría platicar contigo. Además, quería comentarte que.... TU FUISTE MI REVIEW NO. 100 DE ESTE FIC!!!!! MIL GRACIAS!!!!!!!! Saludos.

**rocio****-****asakura****... **Hola amiguita, mil gracias por todos tus reviews y por tomarte tiempo de leer mis fics... por cierto acabo de ver que publicaste el nuevo capitulo de tu fic... ya quiero leerlo, cuando lo termine te mando review bueno estamos en contacto por el msn y mil gracias por dedicarme los capítulos de "Ni la muerte nos separe". Saludos.

**kari**** asakura… ** Hola!!! Mil disculpa por la espera, esta vez demoré muchísimo… oye entonces ya terminase la universidad?? y que estudiaste?, el trabajar es muy padre, te haces más independiente… aunque también son más obligaciones… como yo…jejejeje que estoy contestando reviews en mi trabajo jejejejeje… Saludos.

**Yukari****… **Hellouuuu, sabes significó mucho para mí el hecho de que no acostumbres mandar review y me escribiste para apoyarme, MIL GRACIAS!!!! Me emocioné mucho, la verdad han pasado muchas cosas que me impidieron continuar escribiendo, espero ya no retrasarme tanto.La pareja YohXAnna me encanta mucho, y prometo poner escenas más románticas entre ellos jejejeje. Saluditos.

**Witch**** Sydney… **Hola, mil gracias por el review y disculpas por la tardanza, tanto en este como en mis otros fics los he abandonado un rato, mi ritmo de vida cambio mucho y espero tener más oportunidad de escribir y sobretodo de inspirarme. Al escribir las situaciones tanto imaginarme ahí y sentir lo mismo o pensar en como reaccionarían en una situación así… a pesar que son personajes de ficción intento hacer sus reacciones reales, y sobretodo escribirlas de una manera que el publico también las sienta, me alegro que te gustara, Saludos.

**Andrea-k-16…** Holaaa!!! Tienes razón, estaba publicando este fic en hispafics… pero batallaba mucho en entrar y poder publicar por eso no lo he continuado, pero aquí es donde publico los capítulos nuevos. Mi intención si es continuar mis fics pero he tenido algunos compromisos y asuntos que me han impedido continuar, espero darme un poco más de tiempo para seguir escribiendo. La verdad soy de Tampico, pero ya hace más de dos años que me vine a trabajar a Querétaro… je y ya me gustó, tu de donde eres? Saludos

**Amdalua****… **Helllouuu, como estas??? Mil y un gracias por tu review y por tus comentarios, en serio crees q soy un modelo a seguir jejejeje, me apenas jejeje, mil gracias. Espero que te guste este capítulo, cuídate.

**ErikaTao****…** Hola, sorry por el retraso, la verdad no he podido continuar con los otros fic pero espero que pronto tenga más tiempo, por lo pronto aprovecho para publicar este capítulo que espero que te guste, Saluditos.

**Anna**** Kobayashi… **Hola, me alegro que te gustaran mis fics y mil gracias por tu review… también agradece de mi parte por fa a quien me recomendó jejejejeje. Espero que te animes a publicar pronto, la verdad es muy padre poder plasmar tus ideas y mostrar a gente que las van a apreciar, avísame cuando publiques y en lo que pueda también te ayudo, saludos.

**yukine****-****chan****… **Hola, gracias por mandarme review, jejeje si es algo extraño el fic pero es para que pueda sorprenderlos cuando se descubra toda la verdad, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y te guste el nuevo capitulo, saludos.

****

Okis, espero que les gustara este capitulo y espero estar con ustedes muy pronto en el siguiente capitulo ya sea de este o de los otros fics.

**Cuidense******

**Bye**** bye**

**Xris******


	10. Otoño

**Una nueva forma de amar**

_**By Xris**_

**Capitulo 10**

**Otoño**

Hermoso vuelo, danza caprichosas en el aire,  
Cobrizos colores… deben de ser las mariposas,  
Pero las mariposas no sienten tristeza  
Si no son mariposas ¿Que danza en el viento con tanta tristeza?

…_Aun no es otoño…_

Miles de trayectos forman un canto, bello y melancólico  
Debe ser la lluvia…  
Pero la lluvia canta con su propia voz… y este es un canto silencioso…  
Si no es la lluvia¿Qué levanta en silencio un canto de desconsuelo?

…_pero aun no es otoño…_

Destellos dorados, brillantes colores antes de morir  
Debe ser el polen…  
Pero el polen es dulce y trae vida…  
Si no es el polen ¿Qué belleza tiene un sabor amargo?

…_aun no se otoño…_

Heladas carisias, húmedas despedidas  
Volando en libertad con el viento como vela…  
Deben ser los copos de nieves…  
Pero los copos de nieves siempre son un principio… y no un final…

-Aun no es otoño…- La voz fue áspera y débil… pero logró escapar de su letargo.

Poco a poco despertaba y empezaba a distinguir sensaciones ligeras que la rodeaban… su cuerpo dolía…

Nada tenía sentido ni significado, su cabeza estaba en blanco...se formuló preguntas que poco a poco se forzó en responder… pero ¿Por qué era tan difícil?...

Ya había logrado sentir la mayor parte de sus miembros… eran tan pesados, demasiado para poder intentar moverlos, pero no tanto como sus parpados, que se mantenían cerrados haciendo que la oscuridad rodeara todo su ser.

¿Por qué su alma dolía¿Por qué sus ojos se humedecían?... no… fuese lo que fuere no lloraría, era pocas las veces en las que había llorado¿por qué llorar ahora sin una razón convincente?… o una que por lo menos recordara. Esto la molestaba, se enojaba por sentir algo que no entendía, algo que la hacía sentir débil y vulnerable.

Como una estocada en su pecho, tan aguda y dolorosa, aparecieron en su mente muchas imágenes de lo ultimo que supo antes de llegar a ese estado… lo difícil ya no era recordar, si no encontrar la lógica de los acontecimiento.

La noticia del bebe, la llegada de los abuelos, la muy sospechosa cuarentena, el despertar junto a su prometido… y de pronto recordó que la había llevado ahí… fueron tan solo unas palabras.

**Flashback**

Todo su ser estaba tenso, mirando el perfil de Yoh, guardando silencio y apretando los labios ante los ojos expectantes…

Yo… no, no tengo ninguna objeción…- dijo librándose de toda culpa…

Yoh acababa de estar de acuerdo… el compromiso estaba oficialmente roto. Anna recordó que el pánico la domino en ese momento y después de palabras y movimientos sin sentido, vio a los abuelos desaparecer de la habitación y al shaman luchando por verla directamente mientras sus labios se movían… pero solo había silencio… y de pronto oscuridad.

**Fin Flashback**

Una gota resbaló por su mejilla…era posible que estuviera llorando, sintió una suave caricia recorriendo el camino húmedo… alguien secaba su rostro. Repentinamente abrió los ojos, pero algo impedía su vista, y sintió algo fresco en la frente. Había un paño húmedo… y alguien lo oprimía cuidadosamente en su cabeza…

-Yoh… - susurró la rubia.

-Lo siento señorita Anna, pero el joven Yoh salió hace horas de la casa…- la voz de Tamao la sobresalto, no era quien esperaba.

La pelirosa le retiró suavemente el paño de su frente, y limpio algunas gotas de su cara… entonces no era una lágrima, solo era una gota de agua del paño…por lo menos le sirvió de alivio para su orgullo.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto la itako. Tamao enjuagó y exprimió el paño antes de colocarlo cuidadosamente en la frente de la rubia otra vez.

-Se desmayó señorita, el joven Yoh la trajo a la habitación y me pidió que la cuidara mientras buscaba al señor Fausto, quien dijo que no era de preocuparnos lo que tenía…

-Eso dijo Fausto…- escapó de los labios de Anna con tranquilidad al pensar que no habían revelado su estado, lo cual no dudaba que fue el causante de su desmayo.

- Si señorita, solo dijo que no nos preocupáramos, pero yo la veo muy pálida, le traeré algo para comer…- cuando Tamao se disponía a ponerse de pie, Anna la tomó de su muñeca… la pelirosa volteó hacia la itako solo para ver moverse los labios de esta en una palabra inaudible pero para la chica fue claro que era un "Gracias".

Antes de salir la rubia volvió a hablar…-Y ¿Dónde está Yoh?-

Pero para sorpresa de ella otra voz dentro del cuarto le respondió la pregunta…

-Aun no regresa…- era la voz de la abuela, quien estaba sentada junto a la ventana, en una pequeña mesa frente a ella con una taza de té- es posible que esté disfrutando de su libertad.

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron ante la impresión, e intento penosamente de incorporarse.

-Tamao, puedes dejarnos solas…- La pelirosa hizo una prolongada reverencia a la abuela y cumplió su petición, la anciana continuó hablando…- Me alegra que estés mejor Anna, te seré sincera, al principio me sorprendió el hecho que te desmayaras… yo no entreno sacerdotisas tan débiles para que se desvanezcan al oír una noticia…-

Anna intento decir algo pero la abuela con un solo movimiento de su mano le dio a entender que mantuviera silencio ya que aun no había terminado…- Luego recordé que no debería ser tan rigurosa contigo, no es justo juzgarte así después de lo que ha pasado…- mil ideas volaban precipitosamente en la cabeza de la rubia… aun no sabia el rumbo de la conversación…- me refiero de la extraña enfermedad que atacó a todos, lo cual estoy segura que fue lo que provoco tu momento débil… estoy segura que fue eso.- Hubo una pausa… que tal vez fueron segundos pero para Anna eran pequeñas eternidades.

-¿Qué piensas de lo que paso?... ¿de la decisión?- dijo firmemente la abuela.

Las entrañas de Anna se retorcieron y se formó un nudo en la garganta… no podía hablar. Respiró profundo para poder conversar sin descomponer su voz.

-La decisión ya fue tomado¿Por qué me pregunta ahora?, ya que si en un principio no tomaron en cuenta mi opinión porque ahora si lo harían…- dijo la rubia intentando no dejar escapar la rabia.

-En realidad, en nada cambia la cosas… solo quería saberla…- tomó ruidosamente un sorbo a su taza de té - … por primera vez le dimos a escoger a Yoh sobre su relación, y él aceptó romper el compromiso, el tuvo su oportunidad de decidir y lamentablemente no decidió por ti querida…- cada palabra abría heridas profundas a la itako, quien sentía sus ojos arder.

-Ahora tendremos que buscarle otra esposa a mi nieto…-continuo la anciana…-eres libre… y es el tiempo que tu decidas- la abuela Kino le sonrió a Anna…- eres mi mejor alumna Anna y te tengo apreció, así que yo te propondría que te regresaras con nosotros a Izumo o i podrías seguir tu entrenamiento y enseñar a las nuevas alumnas en la montaña Ozore.-

Anna estaba más que confundida, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, aun no podía aceptar que el compromiso estuviera roto, que tenía que separarse de Yoh y mucho menos que estaba esperando un hijo… si esto era el benefició de decidir, estaba empezando a odiar los beneficios.

Su futuro perfectamente planeado había desaparecido de un momento a otro, se sentía en un lugar brumoso, con incertidumbre de su presente y futuro… incluso de su pasado… había luchado por nada.

-Tenía la idea de que regresaras con el abuelo y conmigo, ya que partimos mañana… pero en tu estado de salud deja mucho que desear- el tono que usaba la abuela llegaba a provocar las defensas de Anna, pero sabía que perdiendo el control no resolvería nada.

-Gracias por la oferta abuela, pero me gustaría un poco de tiempo para decidir- la abuela frunció el seño lo cual advertía a Anna que tenía que cuidar lo que decía... – para decidir cual de las dos opciones es la mejor debido a mi salud, me gustaría hablar con Fausto al respecto…-

La abuela asintió y siguió tomando té sin decir ni una palabra más.

**Horas más tarde **

Con alzar la voz y un par de miradas asesinas, Anna se había podido quitar de encima a varios de los residentes de la casa que la asediaban con preguntas de lo sucedido… y es que simplemente ya no quería saber más del tema.

Así que en la primera oportunidad que vio salió de la casa y caminó sin rumbo bajo los colores escarlatas del atardecer.

Intentaba con todo su ser tener la mente en blanco, quería descansar de esos pensamientos que la asediaban, solo quería unos minutos de paz.

Pero la paz se escapo aquella mañana que todo cambio, acaso ¿su destino era así de intrínseco¿En que momento tomó el camino equivocado, si jamás vio una encrucijada?

Nació sola y perecerá igual, ya que la llama que calentaba su corazón había decidido escapar de su gélida prisión y sentir la libertad.

Sin darse cuenta llegó al parque donde años antes ella e Yoh habían ido a despedirse antes del torneo de shamanes en América. Las primeras estrellas ya empezaban brillar con intensidad en el cielo, y el viento nocturno soplaba con gélida caricia… Anna se abrazó reprochándose el haber olvidado el abrigo… se sentó en una banca con la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido del horizonte.

Yoh debería de estar feliz en ese momento, después de toda la vida tranquila que él siempre soñó ahora estaba a su alcance, solo tenía un obstáculo… ella misma.

¿Debería ella de sentirse feliz? Después de todo el hombre que amaba estaba inmensamente feliz… Sí, ella debería estarlo porque eso es el amor, y ella sabía desde que lo conoció en Ozore que sería el hombre que siempre amaría. Y ahora él es feliz…

¿Pero por qué sentía que su alma se desgarraba con cada aliento? El alejarse de él sería la prueba más difícil en su vida, se había rodeado de una muralla impenetrable para que nada ni nadie la lastimara… pero Yoh con su calor la derritió reduciéndola a una falsa mascara que solo engañaba a los que no quieren ver. Ahora dolería más… porque partiría… esa es la decisión que había tomado…

-Me alegro que estés mejor…- una voz la sacó de su letargo, estaba tan inmersa en su dolor que no sintió al shaman acercarse. Su sorpresa fue tal que olvidando todo lo miró directo a su cara… estaba tan relajada, con una tierna sonrisa dedicada solo para ella… -toma, te hará bien – dijo Yoh mientras le extendía una lata de chocolate… igual que la despedida años atrás… la despedida.

Con manos temblorosas la itako tomó el chocolate, y lo acerco a su rostro…-esta caliente- murmuró para ella misma mientras escondía sus ojos de la mirada del shaman. Yoh se sentó junto a ella… era la misma banca.

Ambos guardaron silencio, Anna odiaba verlo tan bien, la hacía vibrar con su tranquilidad, lo cual también la entristecía. Apretó las manos alrededor de la lata caliente… ¿Qué podría decir en ese momento? Ya nada cambiaría, ninguna palabra sería más fuerte que una decisión ya tomada.

-Fausto me dijo que los dos estaban bien- después de muchos minutos el shaman rompió el silencio, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el cielo.

Esto sacudió a Anna, el pensar en el bebe no le había sido aun nada grato, aunque supiera que crecía dentro de ella se sentía vacía… más vacía que nunca. Por ahora las decisiónes que tomaría serían para ella, y cuando estuviera mejor pensaría en el bebe.

-Es una noche hermosa ¿no lo crees?- volvió a hablar el castaño…-Hoy las estrellan brillan más que nunca, es buen augurio- a pesar de la tranquilidad de la voz del chico se escuchaba un poco de excitación. Sin embargo mientras el shaman fijaba los ojos en las blancas estrellas, Anna solo podía ver lo blanco de sus nudillos, sus manos se aferrabas fuertemente al filo de su falda… -Con suerte y veremos una estrella fugaz…- continúo el castaño emocionado.

-No deberías de estar tan contento, aun piensan buscarte prometida…- Por el rabillo del ojo Anna vio como Yoh no se inmuto pero una débil sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y emitió un sonido, que la Itako no supo interpretar como reclamo o de jubilo.

-Ellos se irán mañana…- continuó la chica… -ahora si tendrás por lo pronto una libertad completa…- él se incorporó, la miró unos segundos algo asombrado y luego le dedico una amplia sonrisa. Era tan hipnotizante pero el estruendo de su corazón rompiéndose la hicieron recapacitar… él estaba inmensamente feliz… y ella se sentía la más miserable del mundo.

De pronto el semblante del shaman se torno muy serio, algo muy raro en el… -Respecto a lo que pasó esta mañana… quisiera disculparme…- pero no pudo continuar… porque Anna simplemente no quería escuchar.

Anna se puso de pie inmediatamente, y camino sin dudar hacia la casa. Yoh la vio alejarse sin decir nada, pero en su cara demostraba confusión, miró hacia un lado y vio la lata de chocolate que bebió Anna… el shaman la tomó entre sus manos y sin pensarlo dos veces se puso a correr para alcanzar a la rubia.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos cuando un viento fuerte los envolvió, Yoh tomó una de las hojas sepias que danzaba en el aire y la observó…-Que raro… aun no es otoño, aun faltan varias semanas-

Anna miro las cientos de hojas que bailaban por ultima vez para llegar a morir en el suelo… había tomado su decisión... -Te equivocas… ya es otoño – …Ya era otoño en el corazón Anna.

En silencio recorrieron el camino hacia la pensión… por última vez.

Hermoso vuelo, danza caprichosas en el aire,  
Cobrizos colores… ¿Que danza en el viento con tanta tristeza?

Miles de trayectos forman un canto, bello y melancólico…  
¿Qué levanta en silencio un canto de desconsuelo?

Destellos dorados, brillantes colores antes de morir  
¿Qué belleza tiene un sabor amargo?

Heladas carisias, húmedas despedidas  
Volando en libertad con el viento como vela…  
Un final…

Y las hojas viven y mueren  
Viven en la danza caprichosa por el aire,  
Cantan tristemente en su travesía contando una historia  
Brillan con los últimos rayos de sol que reflejan sus colores  
Se despiden con una fría caricia al perder su calor  
Y mueren cuando su danza llega al suelo narrando la última línea de su historia.  
Ese es el otoño… un bello final.

**Notas de Xris**

**¡Sorpresa!** Si, aunque no lo crean soy yo, después de tanto tiempo desaparecida y sobretodo con esta historia que no he actualizado desde el 2004. Espero que les guste este capitulo, y aunque es corto pero cumplió con mis expectativas. Llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir, espero no haber perdido el toque.

Les quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me siguen mandando reviews cada semana, me alegra mucho que no se olviden de mi, por eso aquí está este capítulo. También espero que todos los lectores que leían esta historia puedan volver a leerla.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que me mandaron reviews del ultimo capitulo… aunque hay reviews del 2004, pero mas vale tarde que nunca jeje.

**Lian Black, Annita Kyoyama, ei-chan, Andrea-k-16, yukari, Viosil Uab, keiko-sk, Lariana, chibi, Emmick, Echizen Wings, Sei August9, Luaxan, Annami, AKINA-NO-TORU, lore-anime, Kaoru Takeda, Beu Rib, Moonchant, rocio-asakura, Yunny, Kohanita, Sayuri Hisuka, Hikaru-Anna-Asakura, IR-CHAN, Nanita, Sirio, kla, AikaAsakura, vale9315, midoriasakura, Kakiyu-chan, Liver Girl, Pame, Lita, Itako Asakura 17, y a mi amiguita o0o-Lady Scorpio-o0o.**

No prometo fecha, pero espero pronto darles otra sorpresa. Espero sus reviews.

**Cuídense mucho**

**Bye bye**

**Xris**

**P.D.: Aunque parece que este capítulo es el final, aun no lo es.**


	11. Una larga noche

**Una nueva forma de amar**

_By Xris_

**Capitulo 11**

_**Una larga noche**_

-Amidamaru…- un susurro cruzó la habitación poco antes de media noche… -Amidamaru… ¿Dónde estas?-

La habitación en penumbra, entre contornos borrosos y sombras engañosas, se encontraba un chico que a hurtadillas llamaba al espíritu. Caminó descalzo intentando flotar para hacer el menor ruido posible, se dirigió hacia el pequeño hueco de la ventana que en ese momento la luna bañaba con rayos plateados.

Al asomarse la delicada luz nocturna delineo su juvenil rostro, adormilado pero expectativo. Yoh  
Asakura volteo a todos lados buscando a su espíritu guardián, esperaba encontrarlo en la azotea ya que no respondía a su llamado.

Pero el tejado estaba vacío, solo se encontró con el fino murmullo del viento que revolvió su cabello.

-Es extraño que no esté aquí, si quedamos en vernos antes de media noche… tendré que irme solo- y con movimientos cuidadosos salió de su habitación…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En el patio trasero de la residencia Asakura, un lloriqueo lastimero se mezclaba con el viento de la noche…

-¡Amo Yoh!...Ayúdeme- lloraba el espíritu guardián quien al parecer estaba en problemas…

-Deja de llorar, no pareces un samurai legendario…- dijo la sombra de una persona, quien se escondía detrás de unos arbustos junto a otras…

-Dinos la verdad Amidamaru… ¿Dónde estuvo Yoh toda la tarde?-preguntó uno de los presentes.

-Yo jamás traicionaré a mi amo…-repetía entre lágrimas el samurai.

-Vamos Amidamaru, el tiempo se nos acaba, todo ha salido fuera de lo planeado, y sabes que nos irá mal a todos si no logramos nuestro objetivo…- la voz de la persona se escuchaba muy nerviosa.

-No los ayudaré, pueden estar agradecidos que he guardado el secreto por que di mi palabra de samurai, pero no esperen más de mi…- la voz del espíritu era segura.

De pronto el rechinido de una madera puso alerta a todos quien se escondieron pecho tierra tras los arbustos, después de todo la sombra de la noche estaban a su favor.

-¿Logras ver quien es?-Entre las plantas unos ojos intentaban encontrar la razón del ruido dentro de la casa…

-No, solo veo la silueta de alguien bajando las escaleras…- respondió otro intentando aguzar más la mirada.

Yoh cruzaba a hurtadillas el recibidor, con sus sandalias en la mano para que sus pasos fueran silenciosos, trataba de ajustar su vista a la oscuridad. Pero fue demasiado tarde cuando golpeó su dedo pequeño del pie contra un mueble. El dolor lo invadió subiendo por su pierna y rápidamente llevó su mano a la boca para impedir que algún grito saliera. Pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos a causa de tan agudo dolor.

-Al parecer es Yoh… pero que está haciendo a estas horas ¿qué está planeando?...- los presentes voltearon a ver sospechosamente a Amidamaru, quien aun con lagrimas en sus ojos se negó a responder.

-No se de que me hablan… no se que hace el amo Yoh aquí… no se absolutamente nada de lo que el está planeando hacer- el susurro del samurai fue solemne.

Después de unos momentos y de respirar profundo, el dolor de Yoh fue desapareciendo. Con una caminar singular al no querer apoyar del todo el pie lastimado continuó camino hacia la puerta no sin llamar otra vez a su amigo con un susurro.

-Amidamaru ¿Dónde estas?, ya es hora de irnos…- Yoh estaba demasiado extrañado, su espíritu jamás faltaba a un compromiso de esa forma… -Nos quedamos de ver aquí… a lo mejor me está esperando allá…- el castaño sin buscar más, y sin advertir las presencias que lo observaban salió en silenció de la casa.

Todos voltearon a ver a Amidamaru con cara de pocos amigos…

-¿Qué no sabias nada?- pregunto una de las personas mientras el espíritu empezó a sudar de miedo.

Con un jalón, el collar que aprisionaba a Amidamaru se ajustó mucho más…

-La señorita Anna se enojará si se entera que tomaron su collar…- dijo el espíritu con gesto de dolor…

-No es de Anna…- la voz segura se acercó al samurai con una risa malévola…- la noche será tan larga como decidas Amidamaru, no nos iremos de aquí sin respuestas.-

-¡Amo Yoooooh¡- volvió a lloriquear el fantasma.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La noche para Anna fue eterna, las manecillas del reloj parecían avanzar y retroceder cada segundo… su agonía se extendía… como un condenado esperando caminar hacia el estrado y terminar su trayecto frente soga de la horca.

Dio un giro más en su futón, las lágrimas escapaban secretamente de sus ojos. Las fugitivas resbalaban por la piel de Anna, quien en ese momento las ignoraba… estaba cansada de luchar contra ellas, pero tampoco lloraría tan abiertamente, para no ser descubierta.

Literalmente su vida cambio de la noche a la mañana, pero la vida es así, cuando uno cree tener control sobre ella nos da una lección enseñando quien manda. Después de todo de lo único que somos dueños es de cómo reaccionaremos ante ella.

**_Tal vez soñó demasiado, tal vez idealizó demasiado… tal vez amó demasiado…_**

Pero horas antes estaba segura que él la correspondía… la escucho llorar, la abrazó cuando necesitaba, susurró las palabras que ella quería escuchar, acarició sus labios con aquel beso… no solo sus labios también su corazón… claro sin olvidar que la había embarazado.

Anna se enojaba con ella misma, odiaba sentirse vulnerable, tener esos pensamientos que la lastimaban… _¿Por qué no luchó?..._ el compromiso lo habían impuesto, y aunque sabía que a Yoh no le agradaba la forma en que decidieron su futuro, no creyó que no sintiera nada por ella… sabia que le temía pero cuando la miraba con esos ojos que atravesaban su alma estaba segura que él sentía algo fuerte por ella. Entonces… _¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_ Ella hubiera podido imponerse a él y obligarlo a quedarse a su lado… pero dentro de ella ese era su mayor temor… que él la rechazara. No quería ser amada por causa del miedo, porque eso no es amor.

_**Si las pesadillas se vuelven realidad… ¿Por qué los sueños no?**_

Dio otra vuelta en su futón, jamás lo había sentido tan incomodo como esa noche, con el dorso de su mano limpió las lágrimas… sería larga… la ultima noche. Tenía que llorar por él, por no tenerlo… y cuando el dolor fuera suficiente por esa noche dejaría de sufrir pero no olvidaría, guardaría el dolor para después, ya que lo necesitaría para volverse fuerte… no solo por ella. Ahora ya no solo era ella y sería fuerte para poder criar sola a su hijo.

Su hijo…ese ser inocente que antes de nacer ya acumulaba culpas… sería el más afectado. Deslizo sus dedos por su cuerpo, bajando lentamente hasta su vientre.

A pesar de saber que ese diminuto ser estaba dentro de ella… sentía que no era así… no estaba preparada para sentirlo o tal vez ella se negaba a hacerlo.

El día de mañana empezaría una larga jornada, para fortalecerse y prepararse para ser la madre del hijo del hombre que tanto amaba. Sus dedos con más seguridad cubrieron su vientre…las dudas no debían afectarle ya que no había espacio para ellas si es que quería ser una excelente madre, ella debía aceptarlo y empezaría desde ese momento.

Necesitaba sentirlo, creerlo, protegerlo, amar a su bebe… debía de aprender una nueva forma de amar… y en ese momento empezaría, su dolor no la detendría en amar a su hijo.

Ella misma no sabia que esperar ni como empezar, tal vez solo el sentirlo, el saber que había vida dentro porque en ese momento ella estaba muriendo… su corazón moría.

Un ruido la alertó… no fue difícil saber que era, conocía perfectamente el sonido de los pasos de Yoh por más que quisiera esconderlos. Escuchó como la puerta del shaman cerró y el chico caminó lentamente hasta estar frente a su puerta. Ella sin pensarlo dos veces se incorporó acercándose y se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación… sabía que él estaba del otro lado… sin embargo no hablaba.

Ella se quedo un momento ahí… sintiendo a Yoh del otro lado de la puerta… le costaba respirar a la rubia… _¿él sentirá lo mismo?,_ se preguntó.

Eran pocos los centímetros que los separaban pero al poner la mano en el picaporte sintió como la puerta pesaba como si fuera la gruesa muralla de piedra de una fortaleza. Su mano temblaba y las fuerzas la abandonaban.

Dentro de ella suplicó… suplicó porque el llamara a su puerta, para que la abriera y la sacara de aquella oscuridad. Recostó su rostro en la fría madera, se sintió tan delicada que se acercó a ella como si pidiera un abrazo.

Lagrimas solitarias resbalaban por su rostro suavemente, mientras retenía el aliento en expectativa, no quería perder el momento en que él llamara por ella.

No obstante Anna podía aceptarlo fácilmente… solo era orgullo, esperaba que como él empezó ese caos, que él lo arreglara. Además no podía mostrarse débil ante él… ante nadie.

Sus labios se movieron en silencio maldiciendo su orgullo y cobardía.

-Por favor- las palabras escaparon entre dolor y sollozos, tan suavemente que Anna dudaba si las había pronunciado o solo pensado.

Segundos, minutos… no sabia… era una eternidad dolorosa, que terminó cuando los pasos del shaman se alejaron del lugar sin haber tocado a la puerta de Anna. Mientras ella por dentro exhalaba desconsuelo junto las lágrimas que brotaban sin premura. La noche sería la única testigo de su dolor, porque mañana estaría en un nuevo camino, y el dolor no lo llevaría en su maleta…tal vez en su corazón pero solo para recordar que tenía que ser fuerte ahora en adelante.

Las horas continuaron pasando y no supo en que momento, lo ultimo que recordaba es que la luna estaba alta cuando las lagrimas pararon y se hundió en el mundo de los sueños.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En el patio trasero de la residencia Asakura…

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a despertar los colores y bañar con tonos pasteles las sombras que huían con la luna. A lo lejos un cacaraquear anunciaba el inicio de un nuevo día… aunque para otros era la confirmación de una muy larga noche…

-Creo que no hablará…-dijo entre bostezos la persona tras los arbustos…

Amidamaru seguía con semblante serio y sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

-No puedo creer que no lográramos…- un fuerte ronquido lo interrumpió y con furia le dio un puntapié al bulto que dormía a su lado.

-¡Despierta holgazán¡No vez que el tiempo se nos ha acabado y no logramos nada!!!- estaba tan exaltado después de una noche sin dormir.

-Esto ya no tiene sentido- suspiró pesadamente…- lleva a Amidamaru lejos y suéltalo sin que te vean…ya no podemos hacer nada más…-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de lavar su cara con agua fría, esperando que la ayudara a desinflamar sus ojos de a causa tantas lagrimas, miró su rostro en el espejo… era otro día, otro camino y otro destino… estaba decidida que ahora ella tomaría el timón de su vida.

Cepilló su dorado cabello que ahora llegaba a media espalda, sin perder de vista el reflejo de su rostro… por más frío que éste fuera no podría ocultar que había llorado. Pero era algo en lo que ya no debería de pensar. Sin embargo reflexionó que una apariencia tan helada como la de ella asustaría a cualquier niño… tendría que aprender a sonreír para su bebe.

Y muy absurdamente intento sonreír… pero ninguna curva en sus labios podría llamarse sonrisa cuando sus ojos eran tan opacos y tristes. Suspiró profundamente… tal vez el brillo en sus ojos volvería cuando la esperanza regresara a ellos y la ilusión de tener a su hijo en sus brazos.

Ahora era lo único que le quedaba y a lo que se aferraría.

Anna había decidido partir con los abuelos, y estaría pocos días en Izumo antes de marcharse… aun no sabia si regresaría a Ozore o buscaría su propio camino… lo pensaría con calma... lo que estaba segura es que lo mejor era que los abuelos no se enteraran del embarazo porque si no ya no la dejarían decidir su futuro.

Regresó ha su habitación, y metió a su maleta sus últimos objetos personales.

Cerró esta, y lentamente giro para observar todo su alrededor. Ese cuarto que por años había recolectado objetos y recuerdos… tan solo días antes Yoh la había abrazado ahí mismo susurrándole que todo estaría bien. Pero era posible que ella interpretara mal las cosas, el que todo estuviera bien no significaba que tuvieran que estar juntos.

Ató su bandana a su cuello, y sin más sentimentalismos como ella pensó partió de la habitación… sin embargo vaciló en seguir su camino cuando se topó con la puerta de Yoh… era seguro que aun estuviera dormido… sería mejor que lo despertara. Pero antes de abrir la puerta dudó… era mejor irse sin despedidas.

Dio media vuelta, y se detuvo, sostuvo el aire y a volvió a la puerta del shaman abriéndola violentamente… definidamente no escaparía sin decirle algunas cosas antes de partir. No obstante su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio el cuarto vacío… sin rastros de que alguien lo hubiera ocupado la noche anterior.

De pronto recordó que lo había escuchado marcharse pero no regresar… apretó fuertemente los puños.

-¿Estas lista?- Una voz a sus espaldas la sorprendió. El abuelo Asakura estaba en la puerta, con una maleta. – Kino nos espera abajo, está impaciente por irse-

Ella no quería partir, la furia se acumulaba al no saber donde estaba Yoh, así que miró al abuelo sin ningún indicio de querer partir.

Y como si el abuelo leyera su mente le contesto… -Anna, ya no es tu asunto… es libre…-

La rubia apretó fuerte mente la mandíbula, sabía que el anciano tenía razón pero esas palabras lastimaban más que su orgullo. Pero no era momento de perder la cabeza, tendría que soportar para que en pocos días pudiera tomar las riendas de su propia vida.

Anna solo asintió y salio de la habitación…

-Nosotros también venimos a despedirnos y nos sorprendió su ausencia… espero que no se empalague con tanta libertad que lo vuelva libertinaje- dijo Yohmei mientras bajaba detrás de Anna, a la cual no le hizo nada de gracia el comentario.

-Sé que es temprano, pero Kino quiere estar con mucha anticipación en la estación…- el señor Asakura continuó hablando pero la joven ya no lo escuchaba.

Para sorpresa de la sacerdotisa ya había varios ocupantes de la casa despiertos.

Todos se encontraban en silencio, cabizbajos frente a la amenazadora presencia de Kino Asakura, que parecía que los estuviera condenando a muerte por el silencio sepulcral que cubrió la habitación cuando ella entró.

Podía imaginar claramente la fiesta que harían cuando ellos partieran, podría odiarlos por eso pero estaba dispuesta a olvidar… después de todo aunque fueran como una piedra en el zapato de molestos, eran buenas personas… y eran amigos de Yoh.

Era claro que todos ya estaban enterados de que se había roto el compromiso. Debería sentirse humillada por haber sido rechazada, pero la forma en que ellos la miraban era diferente, no la juzgaban.

La despedida de todos fue algo que la asombro, sin contar a Tamao y a Ryu quienes lloraban, los demás estaban muy serios, parecían lamentar su partida. Entre palabras amables y de aliento, se despidieron de Anna quien en ningún momento fue emotiva, sin perder la compostura los amenazó por última vez y les pidió que cuidaran de Yoh.

En ese momento agradeció que el shaman no estuviera presente, porque le hubiera desgarrado el alma cuando él la dejara ir deseandole buena suerte en la vida. Sacudió la cabeza para olvidar ese pensamiento.

El taxi ya los esperaba afuera, y antes de subir al auto Anna miró a ambos lados de la calle, solo se encontró con un camino vacío bañado del rocío matinal que se empezaba a levantar como neblina…el shaman que esperaba ver no estaba ahí. En ese momento pensó que hubiera sido bueno dejarle una carta, pero no esperaba que el castaño no estuviera a la hora de su partida… y sinceramente muy dentro de ella tenía la esperanza que Yoh no la dejara marchar.

Después de todo para ella era lo mejor, irse sin que él se enterara.

Observó por última vez la pensión… y vio perfectamente en la entrada a Yoh sonriéndole…luego se desvaneció. Agitó su cabeza, cerró los ojos fuertemente… no dudaría… se dijo así misma y sin pensar más subió al taxi… dejando la pensión atrás… su pasado… sus amigos… y al hombre que amaba.

**_¿Cómo puedes perder algo si jamás fue tuyo?_**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de Xris**

Hola, como ven he cumplido mi promesa de actualizar más seguido. Espero que sigan esta historia. Les quiero comentar algo especial de este capitulo, el cual había planeado que terminara en otro punto muy crucial de la historia, pero cuando lo estaba escribiendo y veía que el número de páginas crecía y aun me faltaba para el final del capítulo, empecé a escribir con más premura y sin tanto cuidado, con tal de que en las menos hojas posibles alcanzar el final. Luego vi que no era justo, no quería publicar algo que no estuviera mejor desarrollado y escrito (sobre todo porque es una parte muy importante), además ustedes se merecen que escriba y describa bien como lo he intentado hacer hasta ahora. Así que por respeto a ustedes y de entregarles algo bien hecho corté el capitulo y lo desarrolle en los puntos que vi más débiles. La buena noticia es que lo que corte ya lo tengo para el siguiente capitulo, lo cual quiere decir que espero actualizar más rápido.

Alguien me pregunto sobre el poema del capitulo anterior, sip yo lo escribí, de pronto me dan mis momentos de sentirme poeta jajajajajaja pero sigo tratando de ser uno jeje.

Claro que los reviews también me animan mucho a publicar más rápido jejejejjee (chantaje sentimental jeje). Les quiero comentar que me quedé asombrada de la cantidad de reviews que recibí en el capitulo pasado, después de dejar de escribir tanto tiempo me alegro muchísimo que aun me lean. A aquellos que me dejaron su email les contestaré sus reviews, a los que no, les agradezco de corazón sus mensajes.

**Galia V, lulitaven, anayoh, Liitha, SweetAngel91, celenita, Minamo, a mi amiguita Lady Scorpio, Cheza A-Sakura, a Anglus **(quien es abuela de 6 gatitos jeje)**, annayoh, Dark Layom, lariana** (amiga ya no te he visto conectada**), missi, Sak, Delia, Clau17 **(gracias por todos tus reviews)**, paula, kaoru240, Kakiyu-chan, Future, Druscila, e ishi **(aunque solo fue de prueba jeje)

Muchos review muchos reviews jejeje gracias me hicieron muy feliz. Agradezco también de corazón a los que leen y no dejan review, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer a este intento de escritora.

Nos vemos pronto en la siguiente actualización ya sea de esta o de mis otras historias.

Cuídense mucho

Bye bye

**Xris**


	12. Cambio de planes

**Una nueva forma de amar**

By Xris

**Capitulo 11**

**Una larga noche**

La calle aun vacía y silenciosa… ah excepción de los sonidos huecos de unos pasos en el pavimento. Las cosas empezaban a tomar formas con los primeros rayos de sol, el cual aun no bañaba de calor su camino… ya que la densa nube de rocío hacia húmeda y fría la atmósfera

-aaatshhhhh- sacudió Yoh la cabeza al estornudar.

-Es extraño que este tan frió al amanecer, aun no estamos en otoño y falta mucho para el invierno- el shaman frotaba sus manos en ambos brazos.

Su apariencia era más desaliñada que de costumbre, y la sombra bajo sus ojos demostraba la falta de sueño en el chico. Bostezó abriendo ampliamente la boca pero de pronto volvió a estornudar otra vez, haciéndolo estremecer.

-Es mejor que me apresure si no me resfriaré- estiró sus brazos a ambas direcciones, necesitaba extender y relajar su cuerpo… -a pesar que fue muy larga la noche fue muy provechosa- y una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Unos minutos después ya se encontraba frente a la pensión Fumbari…

-Es mejor que nadie me vea, así no tendré que enfrentar las preguntas- y con movimientos cautelosos, Yoh abrió la puerta y se deslizó dentro de la casa.

-Es raro que no se presentara Amidamaru… necesito hablar con…- pero no pudo terminar ya que aunque iba a hurtadilla todos los que estaban sentados esperando el desayuno se percataron de su presencia.

Ren, Horo, Manta, Pillika y Fausto estaban sentados en la mesa mientras Ryu, Tamao y Jun servían el desayuno.

-¡Don Yoh!- llamó emocionado Ryu, e Yoh tragó saliva… era obvio que ahora lo atacarían con preguntas…pero… -¿Quiere desayunar con nosotros?.

Los demás presentes regresaron su atención a su propio plato de comida, Ren y Horo a pelear y Pillika platicaba animadamente con Manta.

Yoh no era tan inteligente pero sabia que algo extraño pasaba ahí… era muy temprano que para que estuvieran despiertos… y la discreción de todos ante su llegada fue algo irreal. Yoh se rascó su cabeza sin entender nada…

-¿Don Yoh?- insistió Ryu.

-Gracias Ryu pero no tengo apetito- y sin querer enfrentarse a alguna otra pregunta, giró y subió pesadamente las escalaras, ya no tenía caso esconder su llegada. Estaba seguro que no podría huir al regaño de Anna…. Anna… ¿Por qué no estaba Anna en el comedor?... ¿Y los abuelos?

En el comedor, al ver desaparecer la shaman escaleras arriba, todos los presentes dejaron de actuar como un dia ordinario… ya que no lo era.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste Ren?... el no sabe que Anna se ha marchado…- preguntó Horo Horo con un tono de seriedad.

-porque no es nuestro asunto Hoto…-Ren clavó la vista en el plato que Manta acababa de poner frente a él pero la falta de apetito le hizo ver insípido el desayuno antes de probarlo.

-pero él aun no está enterado…-dijo Manta preocupado, luchando por no ir a buscar a su amigo…

-pero lo hará… tarde o temprano lo hará…- continuó Ren…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El castaño entró arrastrando los pies a su habitación… lo primero que vio fue al samurai que estaba sentado en una esquina en su posición habitual de meditación.

-Con que aquí estabas… sabes me hubieras servido de mucha ayuda Amidamaru…- el joven se dejó caer pesadamente a su futón. Sus ojos pesaban tanto, y sus movimientos eran muy torpes, en cansancio se estaba apoderando de él y ahora se sentía como una marioneta.

-Amo Yoh…- dijo seriamente el espíritu…

-No… ahora no Amidamaru... déjame dormir y luego me dices porque no apareciste…- el chico hundía su rostro es el suave almohadón, mientras movía a ambos lados su cabeza para acomodarse bien… -tengo que aprovechar lo más posible antes de que Anita venga a levantarme-

-Amo Yoh…- el semblante del samurai seguía inmutable tanto como su rígida posición.

Todo alrededor de Yoh se estaba oscureciendo… estaba tan agotado. Pero estaba orgulloso ya que se esforzó al máximo y cumplió su objetivo.

-Lo logre Amidamaru… fue mejor de lo que esperaba… un par de noches más y podré...- ya eran balbuceos los de el shaman… pero antes de perder la conciencia escucho las palabras del espíritu…

-Ella se fue…- segundos después de la declaración del samurai, las palabras hacían efecto.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron de par en par… a pesar de que su cerebro no reaccionaba ante el nivel de cansancio, esas palabras las entendió su corazón, quien alarmado impulsó al shaman con misteriosas fuerzas a incorporarse… miró un momento al espíritu, y trastabillando salió de su habitación.

No esperó más, no importó su alrededor, o la torpeza de su cuerpo, el solo tenía como objetivo en su mente la puerta de Anna, la cual alcanzó y abrió violentamente.

Miró a su alrededor… la misma habitación, con su dulce aroma impregnado… pero ahora estaba fría y vacía… como su alma en ese momento.

Sintió como un temblor debilitaron sus piernas y amenazaba con hacerlo perder el equilibrio. Había tantas cosas tan confusas, pero Yoh no era un hombre de pensamientos, y no resolvería nada pensando en que paso… el necesitaba actuar.

Regresó rápidamente a su habitación…

-¿Dónde?- pregunto el shaman con respiración entrecortada, parecía extremadamente furioso… y el samurai no lo hizo esperar con la respuesta.

-A Izumo, con sus abuelos amo Yoh-

-¿Cuándo?-con los puños apretados intentaba controlar todo los sentimientos que estallaban a su alrededor.

-Hace como 40 minutos…-Al decir eso Amidamaru, el shaman volteó rápidamente hacia su reloj despertador. El samurai se puso de pie diciéndole… -Aun hay tiempo…-

Yoh lo volteó a ver con mirada sincera. Se giró pero antes de salir algo llamó su atención. La lata de chocolate que la noche anterior Anna había tomado, la cual él había guardado. La observó por un momento, la tomó en su mano y la estrujo haciendo que el aluminio sonara. Y así salió corriendo con la lata en mano.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En el comedor una acalorada pelea se llevaba acabo…

-¿Pero quien eres tu para ocultarle la partida de Anna?- Horo Horo estaba tan molesto y confundido que olvido la comida frente a él para enfrentar al chino.

-Cuando se de cuenta de la paz y el silencio de la casa lo sabrá- Ren con los brazos cruzados en su pecho miraba fríamente a todos.

-Pero Joven Ren, es necesario que se entere- Tamao era de las más afectadas, ya que tantos años de conocer a Yoh, sabría lo que sentiría.

-pero no es nuestra obligación- y con el puño cerrado golpeo la mesa haciendo que todos guardaran silencio… hasta que el chino volvió a hablar entre diente…- lo que hagamos no disminuirá ninguna culpa…- otro silencio prosiguió hasta que la voz esperanzada de Ryu interrumpió.

-hay posibilidades que si se entera de la partida de doña Anna cuanto antes pueda arreglar las cosas- algunos asintieron ante esta idea.

-Y que esperas… ¿Qué ese tonto salga corriendo tras de ella?- Respondió Tao con una sonrisa de burla.

La cual se borró cuando vio salir como alma que llevaba el diablo a Yoh.

Manta alcanzó a gritarle… -¿A dónde vas Yoh?- y con un rápido gesto el shaman le respondió…

-Voy a recuperar lo que me pertenece...- y sin dudar dos veces salió de la casa.

El silencio y la mirada de todos pesaron en los hombros de Ren, el cual se sonrojo ante tantas miradas… -Pues que esperan, ¿no vamos a ir a ver que pasa?…- Y un segundo después todos salían corriendo tras Yoh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La multitud que minutos antes abarrotaban el lugar, llenándolo de ruido, de colores que se mezclaban con la palidez del amanecer y con el olor del humo; ahora habían desaparecido con el silbido y despedidas del último tren.

Miró varias veces el horario y la pizarra de salidas… algo andaba mal. Regresó a la banca donde la abuela Asakura esperaba sin preocupación. Minutos después llegaba el abuelo con dos vasos de café caliente.

-Estoy segura que ese tren es el que teníamos que tomar hacia Izumo… el siguiente aun tardará una hora más…- Anna miraba hacia donde ya solo quedaba la torre de humo del tren que desaparecía en el horizonte.

Ya había pasado 30 minutos discutiendo con la abuela que ese era el tren, pero Kino aseguraba que no lo era… que solo tendrían que esperar.

Resopló fuertemente al no obtener respuesta de la anciana…- vieja obstinada…-gruñó entre dientes… la chica ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia ya que el esperar no era una de sus cualidades, sobre todo cuando su propósito era escapar.

Su mirada volvió a buscar el tren, pero el verlo desaparecer en la lejanía no resolvería su actual problema. Notó que no era la única persona que miraba decepcionada la partida del tren, un joven con apariencia gastada y melancólica, aun miraba el pequeño punto en el horizonte, y agitaba la mano despidiéndose… como si alguien del tren lo pudiera ver. Momentos antes su amada había subido al tren, y entre sollozos, lagrimas y húmedos besos se juraron amor eterno mientras el tren empezaba su marcha… ese espectáculo le revolvía las entrañas a Anna… no es que fuera insensible pero tampoco cursi, aunque sentía pena propia por el espectáculo, no quería verse en ellos y al mismo tiempo lo deseaba.

-Patético…- dijo ella misma. Volvió a ver el reloj … faltaba mucho…-Ahora tenemos que esperar el siguiente tren..- golpeó con un pie el suelo y se giró a mirar al par de ancianos que parecían de lo más tranquilos…

-No esperamos el tren…- dijo Kino tranquilamente mientras soplaba a su bebida caliente.

Las palabras de la anciana la desconcertaron…. - ¿No?... entonces ¿qué hacemos aquí?...-apoyo los brazos en las caderas, estaba demasiado impaciente -¿Como llegaremos a Izumo?

-Hubo un cambio de planes…- la abuela sin inmutarse continuo sentada en la fría banca de la estación.

-¿A qué se refiere maestra?- Yohmei se frotó la nuca y miró hacia otro lado… gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Anna, lo cual fue una gran advertencia que algo no andaba bien.

-Anoche mientras no estabas recibimos una llamada que hizo cambiar nuestros planes… -Le dio la anciana un sorbo ruidoso su café.

-¿planes… sobre que?- preguntó con cuidado la rubia, algo le gritaba que era importante lo que la abuela diría…

-Sobre el futuro de la familia… - por fin el abuelo se atrevió a intervenir.

-Verás jovencita, el gran legado Asakura ha pasado de generación en generación. Nuestra familia ha estado aquí por designio de los grandes espíritus, y nuestra misión es indispensable en el mundo espiritual…- la abuela suspiró pesadamente… -está de más decir que somos la familia más poderosa desde que hace 500 años se impidió que el mal se apoderara de los grandes espíritus.- La abuela continuo…

-El nombre de la familia tiene que persistir, por eso tenemos reglas y tradiciones muy rígidas que desde nuestros ancestros nos han heredado y las cuales no podemos romper. Por eso es que comprometimos a nuestro nieto con la mejor candidata para poder conservar nuestro legado.-

El escuchar la rubia nombrar el compromiso ahora roto sintió un sentimiento muy desagradable en el pecho…

-Entonces… ¿Por qué rompieron el compromiso?- de pronto Anna se dio cuenta que habló demasiado rápido que expresó mas en sus palabras de lo debido… dijo lo que pasaba por su mente sin pensar en las consecuencias y por un momento se sintió avergonzada. Con un ligero rubor prosiguió… -¿en que momento me volví indigna para ser una Asakura?

-No eres indigna mi pequeña Anna…-las palabras de la abuela denotaron más cariño del acostumbrado… - simplemente que… las cosas cambiaron…-

Yohmei prosiguió… -Lo que pasa Anna es que a pesar de las rígidas tradiciones de la familia como decía Kino… nosotros queremos cambiar las cosas, aunque no lo parezca nosotros nos preocupamos por los sentimientos de ambos. Muchas generaciones antes de la de nuestra hija, se habían preocupado por algún tipo de relación sentimental… hasta que vimos lo feliz que era nuestra hija al enamorarse de Mikihisa… la sonrisa de mi niña el día de su boda supera cualquier regla de nuestros ancestros…- Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del anciano mientras los viejos momentos ocupaban su mente.

Anna no dudó de las palabas de Yohmei, recordaba perfectamente la cálida y sincera personalidad de la madre de Yoh… muy diferente de Kino Asakura. No dudaba que ella fuera feliz.

El abuelo prosiguió…-El compromiso fue muy conveniente cuando eran jóvenes pero creemos que ya son lo suficientemente grandes y maduros para hacer tonterías. Creo que saben bien la importancia de mantener el legado y la línea de sangre de la familia. Por eso, ahora que Yoh se ha transformado en un shaman poderoso con cierto grado de madures, es que le dimos a escoger su futuro…- Era extraño para la sacerdotisa escuchar hablar de sentimientos por parte de los abuelos… bueno al menos escucharlo del abuelo era más creíble ya que si la abuela le hubiera explicado ya que eso sería muy irreal.

La chica se lleve la mano a la sien, cerró los ojos un momento… tenía el presentimiento que no había escuchado lo peor.

-Lo importante aquí –discutió la abuela – que por este estúpido experimento que Yohmei y nuestra hija estuvieron insistiendo en poner a prueba, el tiempo se nos escapó de las manos… los plazos se han cumplido …- Kino se escuchaba molesta.

-¿Plazo?... ¿qué plazos?... –nadie le había hablado de eso a Anna, no sabia que su compromiso tuviera el tiempo contado.

-que quede claro que sigues siendo la mejor candidata para pertenecer a la familia Asakura… pero el tiempo y las reglas nos obligan a tener una nueva cabeza en la familia…-

Eso significaba para Anna que buscarían a otra persona para comprometerse con Yoh lo más antes posible… ¿acaso él estaba enterado de eso?... ahora estaba segura que los abuelos estaban de acuerdo con que ella fuera la esposa del heredero Asakura, pero Yoh no lo estaba.

Un fuerte ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos…

-Ya llegó el tren que esperamos…- dijo la abuela

Anna vio a su alrededor y el lugar estaba otra vez lleno de gente, humo y ruido, un tren había arribado y el tumulto la rodeaba de nuevo… estaba tan abstraída en la plática que no lo notó. Bufó exasperada…

-Aun así no entiendo lo del cambio de planes…- Yohmei se puso de pie ante las palabras de la chica, tomó su mano y solo le susurro…

-Discúlpanos por seguir tomando las decisiones por ti…- Y antes que pudiera preguntarle el significado de sus palabras el fuerte silbido del tren llenó el lugar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Por primera vez el dolor de su alma que en otras ocasiones pesaba más que el concreto se había aligerado extraordinariamente… se sentía como el viento. La desesperación lo impulsaba con tal fuerza que jamás había creído que vivía en su cuerpo… solo en su mente cruzaba la idea que no podía perderla… no… jamás la perdería.

Escuchaba respiraciones agitadas, pasos y gritos detrás de él… sabía que sus amigos lo seguían pero no importó, tenia que tener todos sus sentidos en su meta. Ya faltaba poco, el cansancio que pocos minutos antes había apoderado de su cuerpo ahora le inyectaba fuerzas en sus venas.

Algunas personas que empezaban sus tareas matutinas miraron con extrañeza el desfile de chicos por la calle, los cuales no se detuvieron ante ningún obstáculo.

Inhalaba rápidamente, y con la fuerza en su abdomen exhalaba sin perder ritmo, todo su ser estaba en una armonía perfecta, siguiendo la misma meta. Se preguntaba ¿Cómo pudo haber ocurrido esto?, porque Anna había decidido tal cosa como irse… sin ninguna palabra… o tal vez si la hubiera dicho pero el no la escucho. Tenía que admitir que el miedo, la espera, la emoción, tantas cosas contradictorias lo habían absorbido, él creyó estar haciendo lo correcto… para él… para ambos… para los tres. ¿Cuál fue el error? ¿En que momento perdió la perspectiva, o cuando los mundos de ambos cambiaron?.

El crujido de la lata que sostenía con fuerza resonó sobre el eco de sus pasos… esto no se acabaría sin luchar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Un hombre pasó apresuradamente golpeando el hombro de Anna haciéndola trastabillar, en unos segundos la estación se volvió un caos. Su paciencia estaba en el límite y los gritos, risa y bienvenidas no ayudaban nada a su autocontrol. Volteó a ver exasperada a los abuelos, Kino no se había ni inmutado a pesar que un niño lloraba fuertemente cerca de ella… sin embargo el abuelo no estaba. Volteo en su mismo lugar a buscarlo y vio como se acercaba a un vagón del tren que acababa de arribar…

-Ah llegado… por fin llegó…- dijo la abuela para si misma pero lo suficientemente audible para Anna… de pronto algo pareció llamar su atención y prosiguió…-ese chico tonto también…-

-Eh?- antes que preguntará un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, algo heló su espalda y quebró sus sentidos. Sin dudar giró, y sin tanto esfuerzo, entre la gente vio los ojos cafés que con fiereza la observaban.

Con dificultad, empujando gente sin importar, los ojos de Yoh se clavaron en la dorada cabellera de Anna y posteriormente en sus ojos que lo encontraron como imán.

Tropezó un par de veces pero sus piernas ahora acalambradas lo llevaron frente a la figura blanca que lo miraba con ojos abiertos.

Anna estaba estupefacta como para hablar o actuar, ni siquiera podía apartar los ojos indomables del chico frente a ella. No se dio cuenta, era posible que hubiera olvidado hasta respirar… la imagen frente a ella no quería perderla así que luchó por no parpadear y conservar esa ilusión lo más posible antes que se desvaneciera.

Pero cada paso con el que el chico se acercaba hacía que su alrededor se derritiera en pálidos colores, una bruma se convertían las figuras ahora lejanas, pero él estaba tan claro que la ilusión parecía salirse de control y volverse realidad.

-No…- escapó de los labios de la chica al sentirse atrapada bajo la rabia de esa mirada. Sin tener control de sus acciones retrocedió rápidamente poniendo espacio entre ellos. Su trayectoria no duró mucho cuando el chico de un rápido movimiento atrapó el brazo de Anna.

-Yoh…- su nombre se escapó en un suspiro esperanzador en los labios de la joven. Su sentido común reaccionó de pronto con un jalón que soltó del agarre, y con torpes movimientos dio unos pasos hacia atrás olvidando las maletas que estaban junto a ella y trastabillando hasta caer al piso.

Huyendo… eso intentaba hacer Anna, la temible sacerdotisa quería huir… ya ni ella se conocía. No quería escuchar cosas que no pudiera afrontar… en ese momento ya nada podía afrontar si se refería a él. Sin levantar la mirada intento torpemente ponerse de pie lo cual no lograba.

-¿Qué estas intentando hacer Anna? – En ese momento la voz del joven shaman se suavizó, y entornó sus ojos ante la escena que lo llenaba de ternura. El ver a Anna en un momento de debilidad le parecía increíble, como ver a una pequeña escapando de la vergüenza que no puede afrontar.

Anna subió la mirada buscando una respuesta y se encontró a el chico que frente a ella estaba inclinado, apoyado en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento, mientras gotas de sudor seguían su camino para precipitarse bajo su rostro… amablemente, él estiró la mano y tomó de su muñeca firmemente… tanto que dolía. Y fue cuando Anna se dio cuenta el dolor no era parte de sus ilusiones…

Yoh la ayudó a poner a incorporarse, no sin antes preguntar si se había lastimado, recibiendo una negativa sin voz por parte de Anna. Uno frente a otro… era el momento de la verdad.

-¿Qué haces aquí muchacho atolondrado?- la abuela se levantó lentamente del asiento que ocupaba rompiendo el silencio que de pronto los rodeó - justo para despedirte...es raro en ti que te precipites por tus viejos abuelos-

-Lo siento abuela, mi apuro no es por ustedes, he venido por mi prometida-

-No seas tonto, tu mismo rompiste el compromiso, no seas testarudo y no nos des más dolores de cabeza con tus caprichos- la abuela se acercó lentamente hacia los chicos - no es más tu prometida, así que ahorrate el espectáculo.

-Es cierto abuela, ya no es mi prometida, yo rompí el compromiso- el nudo de la garganta de Anna volvió a tomar fuerzas al escuchar las palabras de Yoh.

En esos momentos entre empujones y quejas los demás shamanes llegaban a primera fila del espectáculo.

Yoh se giró lentamente hasta encarar a su abuela.

-Me niego a cumplir un compromiso que me han impuesto, por eso no quiero la prometida que ustedes me eligieron. -Anna no era la única confundida entre las palabras contradictorias del castaño, los amigos recién llegados se miraban unos a otros buscando respuestas. La única que no se inmutó fue la abuela que seguía en su rígida posición.

-Explicate- fue una orden imperiosa de parte de la abuela.

-Me niego a que controlen mi vida y destino, la responsabilidad de la familia Asakura me ha hecho infeliz todos estos años con un compromiso al que me niego...- el semblante del shaman era tan serio que intimidaba a todos, incluso Ren sintió una pizca de respeto hacia Yoh en ese momento...- sin embargo no evado mi responsabilidad ante mi legado... pero será a mi manera y por esto no aceptaré que decidan quien será la persona con la que pasaré el resto de mi vida.

Las palabras del shaman se ganaron la completa atención de la abuela, quien a pesar de todo seguía mostrando un semblante calmado.

Y elevando la voz, Yoh puso la mano firmemente sobre su pecho... - De ahora en adelante, YO elijo mi destino, YO elijo el futuro de la familia Asakura... y Yo elijo quien será mi compañera hasta que los grandes espíritus aclamen mi presencia. - y lentamente voltea hacia Anna.

-Perdona por romper el compromiso Anna, no quiero que otros decidan quien será mi esposa, yo quiero elegirla...- lentamente el shaman tomo la mano de la chica quien sin inmutarse miraba los castaños ojos de él - y por eso te elijo a ti...¡Yo decido pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado!.

Todos entraron en una especie de shock ante las palabras del castaño, definitivamente era un día lleno de sorpresas para todos...

-¿Que dices?- preguntó el chico a la rubia apretando levemente su mano al no ver reacción en ella. - Yo lo único que quería es que supieras que el casarme contigo es decisión solo mía - y jalandola suavemente la envolvió en un delicado abrazo.

Ella no respondía, no podía, se sentía espectadora en su propio cuerpo que no tenía ninguna respuesta más que la cristalina lágrima que ahora rodaba por su mejilla. Comprendía cada una de las palabras del chico, podía sentir el gran sentimiento que él le estaba trasmitiendo y no dudaba de su sinceridad... simplemente era demasiado perfecto el momento como para reaccionar.

Por un momento todo a su alrededor desapareció y con timidez completó el abrazo, al cual poco a poco se fue aferrando con toda la fuerza que el momento le permitía.

Fueron segundos, minutos, tal vez horas donde los dos solo escuchaban los latidos del otro hasta que fueron interrumpidos por algo parecido a un grito o rebuzno ... era parecido.

-QQUUEEE???? Yoh!!! era el momento perfecto para librarte de la bruja AUCCHHHH- las espontáneas palabras de Horo Horo dichas sin pensar... como siempre... fueron calladas con un gran golpe de su pequeña hermana, quien no era la única frustrada por interrumpir el momento. -¿Por que hiciste eso Pillika!!!? todos pensábamos que Yoh estaba tan feliz de ser libre que por eso se había escapado de parranda toda la noche!!! OOUUUCCCHHHH-

-Nunca diferenciarás el momento en que debes de CALLARTE!!!!!- Para asombro de todos Ren había perdido también los estribos con el peliazul... y al darse cuenta que todos lo miraban solo susurró avergonzado - No me gusta que interrumpan las discusiones de otros.

Esto volvió a la realidad a Anna que reuniendo sus fuerzas empujó tan fuerte al shaman que este cayó sentado en el piso..-DONDE ESTUVISTE TODA LA NOCHE YOH ASAKURA!!!-

-Esa es mi Anita - dijo el chico al ponerse de pie mientras se sobaba su trasero... -creía que me había escapado de esa...- la tonta sonrisa del chico no se hizo esperar. Pero la gélida mirada de la itako lo hizo callar.

No esperaba tu partida tan repentina, y había planeado pedirte que fueras mi prometida como se debe... con un anillo de verdad- las confesión del chico asombró a más de uno, sacudió su cabello de manera descuidada como solía hacer... -pero jamás creí que estuvieran tan costosos!!!!, es por eso que conseguí un par de trabajos nocturnos en un almacén de cargador... algo muy difícil y pesado... jeje no tanto como tu entrenamiento Annita.- la rubia miraba atónita sin creer poder creer lo que escuchaba, nadie se había preocupado por hacer tanto por ella.

-Ya que la paga de una noche aún no basta... espero que seas paciente y aceptes esto...- y el chico tomando la lata de chocolate de una noche anterior, se acercó a ella lentamente...- no es lo que te mereces pero representa más de lo que mis palabras pueden decirte...- y arrancando el seguro de la lata de metal, lo colocó con cuidado en la mano de la chica intentando no lastimarla.

Pillika, Tamao y Ryu lloraban desconsolados ante tan tierna escena, arruinando cualquier atmósfera romántica que pudiera existir.

Anna miraba absorta la pequeña argolla de metal... tonto... se repetía en su mente, sin embargo sentía su pecho vibrar sin control. Creía que no podía desear nada más... pero se equivoco, hubiera deseado que todo fuera real.

-Conmovedor y sorprendente tratandose de un atolondrado como tu... - replicó la abuela, y con un suspiro pesado continuo...- lastima que no es suficiente...- dijo la anciana cortando el momento y haciendo a todos volver a la realidad... -mejor dicho, es muy tarde.

La sonrisa de Yoh se borro y encaró a la abuela son semblante serio.

-¿A que te refieres abuela?¿ No he sido claro?- sus palabras se escuchaban muy amenazantes para venir de Yoh.

-Muy claro, de lo cual me siento orgullosa... pero las cosas no son tan fáciles, ¿te haz puesto a pensar que de tus actos dependen los destinos de varias personas? así que no podemos dejarte actuar tan errantemente, las cosas no son como tu las decides... perdiste el derecho- la abuela hizo una pausa antes de continuar...-ya tenemos a la persona sustituta- Anna sintió como la ilusión a su alrededor se desteñía rápidamente.

La rabia se agolpó en el pecho de Yoh, lo volvían a hacer... a decidir por él. Y con furia y sin medida contesto sin premura a su vieja abuela.

-Nadie va a sustituir a Anna- los puños se Yoh se cerraron tan fuerte que lo que quedaba de la lata de chocolate se retorció completamente.

Pero el silencio que prosiguió fue el preámbulo para la electrizante verdad.

-¿Quién dijo que sustituiríamos a Ana?- la abuela seguía sin perder la calma ante el momento, aunque los demás no parecían entender las palabras de la anciana.

El abuelo regresó cargando una maleta... - ya ha llegado...-

-Aquí está mi bella prometida- Una voz recorrió el lugar haciendo que el aliento de Anna escapara y como si un balde de agua fría la hubiera recorrido volviendola a la realidad. En ese momento entendió las palabras que el abuelo había dicho antes. Lentamente giró para encarar al dueño de la voz....

Y en un hilo de voz la chica solo pudo pronunciar... - Hao...

**~ Notas de Xris ~**

¿que puedo decir? no tengo palabras... bueno si... solo algo para una personita quien sabrá quien es...no los abandone.

Le dedico este capitulo a... a **Tatis** por su cumple, y a **Mely Dm** por su correo.

Gracias a todos quienes no se olvidaron de mi y me mandan correos como mi amiguita carolina villarreal, también a todos sus reviews.

Galia V, Dark Anglus, Liitha, Future, lariana, Melisa Mistick, Lulitaven, RikkuChan282, star, clau17, annita kiouyama 21, SweetAngel91, Druscila, LadySc -Maaya-, kaoru240, elarhy, Cheza A-Sakura, Kakiyu-chan, Delia, Beu Rib, annita kiouyama 21, Mond, carimel, saku-chan, Delih-chan, ANIVE, Kioyama Asakura, Delia, lulitaven, camilein, Kioyama Asakura, melyotaku, vane , chibis, marinu8, mlyotaku, Maru-sempai , camilein, carlimey, mafer30, Sofrix

La verdad ya no estoy en contacto con los fanfics, no he leído ninguno en mucho tiempo por causa de trabajo así que ando muy desactualizada. Disculpen si tiene errores este capitulo, no puede dedicarle mucho tiempo como me hubiera gustado.

Sabrán pronto de mi

**Cuidense**

**Bye bye**

Xris


	13. Dos prometidos y una promesa

**Una nueva forma de amar**

_by Xris_

**Capitulo 13**

**Dos prometidos y una promesa**

En su mente repetía una y otra vez ¿cómo había terminado todo así?

Anna volvió a enjuagar su cara, mientras respiraba profundo tratando de conservar la calma y el equilibrio.

Momentos antes había aceptado su destino, una vida lejos de Yoh, lo cual le había causado un dolor tan intenso. Sólo el aferrarse a su orgullo encontraba las fuerzas para seguir de pie. El piso se le volvía a mover, si alguien está jugando con el mapa de su destino ¿podría dejar de sacudirlo tanto?, estas bifurcaciones solo la mareaban. En realidad sólo era el movimiento del tren, y por tercera vez salió corriendo hacia el compartimiento del baño.

Las nauseas matutinas y el movimiento del tren no eran definitivamente buena combinación, al menos rechazó el desayuno que tanto le insistió Yoh que tomara, si no hubiera sido un desastre.

Al salir del baño dirigió la mirada hacia el siguiente vagón... y sin dificultad se podía sentir a esa distancia la tensión que reinaba en él. Así que sin dudarlo dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el lado contrario, de seguro encontraría un lugar más tranquilo... realmente cualquier lugar sería más tranquilo.

Aire, necesitaba respirar aire muy profundamente, porque de tantas cosas que había pasado en las últimas horas sentía que había olvidado respirar. Salió por la puerta del último vagón sosteniéndose fuertemente de la baranda y dejó que el viento revolviera su cabello, deseando vanamente que también se llevara sus pensamientos.

Incluso pensó que si toda su frustración la sacaba en un grito que la dejara vacía, nadie la escucharía y el viento se llevaría su dolor.

La situación no era nada agradable en el vagón donde viajaban a Izumo.

Tan sólo recordar la poderosa aura de la abuela, quien también estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, el ego de Hao llenaba el lugar y los celos de Yoh fulminaban a su hermano con la mirada.

¿Que estaba pasando?, se preguntó. Una a una las imágenes de lo sucedido en los últimos días golpeaban su cabeza...- basta- susurró. Pero no paraban, llegaban con más velocidad sin querer abandonarla... - basta...- volvió Anna a insistir.

Si tan solo pudiera... tan solo dejar todo y decidir por ella misma.

-BASTA- gritó la rubia golpeando la baranda y llevándose rápidamente las manos para cubrirse la cara ante tanta frustración. Una aguda punzada en su mejilla hizo que retirara las manos, y segundos después suavemente una gota caliente recorrió el contorno de su rostro.

Miró sus manos con una pequeña mancha de sangre. El aro de aluminio que tenía en su dedo había cortado su mejilla. El improvisado anillo de compromiso que Yoh le había regalado.

Lo recorrió lentamente con la yema del dedo, como si fuera un objeto tan delicado y suave. Ese pedazo de metal era su tesoro, era los sentimientos de Yoh hacia ella.

-Eso parece doloroso- una voz profunda la sorprendió, no necesito girarse para saber quien era. Lo extraño era que tampoco había sentido su presencia acercarse.

-Ven Anna... deja que te limpie...- Y la rubia sin poder reaccionar, sintió un pañuelo en su mejilla y los ojos profundos de Hao muy cerca de sus ojos.

La punzada volvió a aparecer, lo cual hizo que despertara de su ensueño... -No me toques idiota...- Anna usó sus fuerzas para separarlo, pero fue en mal momento ya que el tren hizo una abrupta parada, haciendo que perdiera el control, cayendo dentro de los brazos del chico.

-Tranquila Anna...- hablaba en su oído...- tal vez sea ahora difícil la idea para ti el que te toque, pero terminarás siendo mía en unas cuantas semanas-

Con fuerzas renovadas la Itako se separó de el al escuchar esas palabras, reuniendo la furia en su mano, abofeteo fuertemente a Hao.

-No te acerques a mi Hao... - me conoces bien de que soy capaz...

El chico, abriendo la boca para hacer gestos que despertaran a su adolorida mejilla.

- No se como Yoh aguantó esto, pero sabes... el dolor solo me gusta cuando lo provoco a los demás...- rió sarcásticamente, dio media vuelta, pero cuando se disponía a salir Anna continuo.

-Hao...- guardo un momento de silencio hasta tener devuelta los ojos del chico sobre ella... -esta actuación no funcionan para mi...¿Qué pretendes con esta mascarada? ¿Por qué el casarte y ser cabeza de la familia que te derrotó en dos ocasiones? No es un cuento que me crea tan fácilmente. Tu libertad no vale eso...

El chico volvió a reír, primero para él y luego a lo alto... -Anna, Anna... tan bella y astuta... sin embargo, ¿Quién dijo que no quiero sentar cabeza?... aunque lo dudes, salgo ganando.

- No, no insultes a mi inteligencia Hao... hay algo más...- insistió la rubia alzando peligrosamente lo voz- hay algo oculto detrás de todo esto y sólo nos están utilizando... a Yoh y a mi.-

Hao le dio la espalda y se disponía a salir cuando escuchó la voz exigente de la chica... -¡Contesta! y no me des la espalda cuanto te hablo Asakura...-

- No Annita, que te quede claro que en este matrimonio, yo siempre diré la última palabra...- Dijo el chico aun dándole la espalda y volvió a entrar al tren.

* * *

Dentro del tren...

Al cerrar la puerta del vagón, Hao suspiró pesadamente y cayó de rodillas...

-Es terrorífica...- decía entre escalofríos el castaño...

-Te lo advertí, aun así piensas seguir con esto...- le preguntó su abuelo

-A ti que te importa viejo... siempre gano lo que me propongo...- dijo Hao intentando recuperar la compostura

-Pues espero que el premio no te mate...- Yohmei volvió al vagón.

* * *

Anna...

Después de varios minutos, decidió regresar al vagón donde se encontraban todo, no podía escapar por más tiempo.

Al entrar vio la misma escena de antes de irse... la abuela en la misma posición, el abuelo leyendo el periódico, Yoh amarrado por el rosario de la abuela y sentado en un rincón, y Hao... Hao no estaba.

De pronto sintió como miles de cuchillos la atravesaban, y no era nada más que la mirada de Yoh, ya que Hao acababa de entrar tras ella...

-¿Donde estaban? ¿Estaban juntos? ¿Cómo te atreves Hao?..- Pero los gruñidos del shaman fueron callados cuando el rosario de la abuela apretó su agarre...

-Cállate Yoh...- dijo Anna sentándose pesadamente en el asiento frente a la abuela.

Pasaron otro par de minutos y otra vez la paciencia de Anna estaba al límite...

-Con todo respeto Abuela, creo llegar a comprender porque Yoh y Hao van a Izumo... pero...- hizo un pausado silencio que interrumpió con un abrupto grito... - ¿!Por qué esa bola de inútiles tenían que acompañarnos¡?

En los asientos continuos a ellos había una guerra por espacio, ya que como no había más lugares en el tren... Ren Tao, Horo Horo, Pillika, Manta, Tamao, Ryu, Fausto tenían que compartir los 4 asientos disponibles.

-¡Primero las damas!- gritaba Pillika

-¿Cuáles damas? No veo ninguna- contestaba Horo Horo, después del sonido de un golpe, Pillika continuó

-Yo soy una y también Tamao...-

-Ryu tiene más de dama que tu, hermana...- ya eran gruñidos los de el pelizaul

-Cuidado con mi peinado...- insistía Ryu

-Ya le dije que no soy taburete- entre las piernas se escuchaba la voz apagada de Manta.

-No había asientos de primera clase... a que me tengo que rebajar...-decía Ren Tao

-este...este.. mm.. yo... yo... alguien está tocando mi trasero- se escuchó la tímida voz de Tamao.

-Quien se sienta en mis piernas...- Un silencio sepulcral siguió al comentario de Fausto.

- ¿Por qué tenían que venir? No veo la razón de soportar sus idioteces- insistía con desesperación Anna a la Abuela.

-Porque queríamos saber que pasa...auch- otro golpe fue asestado en la cabeza de Horo Horo haciéndolo callar.

-No te preocupes querida, no tendremos que soportarlos...- dijo la abuela muy tranquilamente...

-No los va a dejar llegar a Izumo..- dijo esperanzada la rubia.

-No... ellos si llegarán, nosotras no...-

-¿A que se refiere abuela?- Esto despertó a Yoh que estaba a punto de caer dormido.

-Todos se quedarán en Izumo para llevar acabo los preparativos de la boda...- con estas palabra el estomago de Anna se volvió a revolver... - Nosotras nos iremos a Ozore, donde tendrás que meditar y prepararte para convertirte en la futura Asakura...ahí estaremos por 4 semanas.-

-¿¡QUE!- gritó Yoh... - yo voy con ustedes...- el comentario se ganó un golpe de la abuela...-

-No muchacho tonto... a ti no te necesitamos.

-Será una tortura tanto tiempo lejos de mi amada prometida pero no te preocupes Annita, seré fuerte y esperaré tu regresó junto al altar...- las palabras fingidas y ensayadas de Hao no engañaron a ninguno y sólo se ganó una mirada gélida de la chica.

El tren hizo parada de 10 minutos en Izumo, antes de seguir su camino. La pequeña estación se volvió un caos en el momento que el tren llegó. Entre el humo, gritos y empujones, todos descendieron. Hao despedía con efusión fingida a las Itakos que continuaban su camino.

Entre el tumulto de todos por querer descender del tren lo antes posible, Anna sólo vio bajar a Yoh con decepción, con una actitud de derrota que le dolió en el alma.

-No empujen, tengo mis piernas dormidas- gritaba Ryu

-Hey, estoy aquí abajo, no soy escalón- suplicaba Manta

En la escalera de el tren, Ren tropezó y cayó por los escalones.

-Eres un estúpido Hoto Hoto, porque me empujas- gritó el chino furioso.

-¿Yo?, no hice nada, estaba muy atrás- Dijo el peliazul adormilado.

-¡Sé que fuiste tú!,¿o fue tu tonta hermana?- volvió a gritar Ren.

-¿Tonta?...¿Tonta?, ¿A quien le dices tonta?- respondió ofendida Pillika.

-¿Qué otra tonta hay además de ti?...oh cierto, olvidaba que también estaba Ryu-

Y la pelea... otra pelea... comenzó.

El tren empezó a moverse, y el abuelo no tuvo oportunidad de despedirse correctamente de su esposa, ya que la pelea entre Ren Tao, Horo Horo, Ryu y Pillika, había tomado niveles mayores.

Gritos, golpes, el humo del tren, una que otra mordida, toda una escena de guerra.

Cuando el tren ya había tomado distancia, de pronto Ren Tao se detuvo...

-Suficiente...ya me aburrí de pelear- se sacudió la ropa -Pillika, Ryu, no son tontas...Horo Horo, es normal que seas estúpido- dio la media vuelta y se fue dejando a todos asombrados.

Hao agitaba su mano con movimientos exagerados, como las despedida de dos amantes que pasan en las películas.

El abuelo suspiro exasperado, y tomando el mando firmemente empezó a dar ordenes...

-Vámonos, todos ayuden con el equipaje. Tamao, adelántate a la casa para que preparen nuestra llegada. Por el gran espíritu Hao, deja de hacer estupideces que nadie te cree, y tú Yoh, carga mi equipaje... ¿Yoh?-

Siguiendo su camino, Ren Tao sonríe para si mismo, recordando la mirada que compartió por segundos con Yoh antes de bajar. No necesitaban palabras, era un amigo que le pedía ayuda... una perfecta cortina de humo.

* * *

En el Monte Ozore...

El invierno no tardaría en cubrir de blanco todo a su alrededor, se sentía que la nieve caería en dos o tres días más.

Silencio... era todo lo que Anna había obtenido de Kino sobre cuales eran sus planes. No comprendía, lo único que la anciana le dijo fue una orden de ir a meditar todos los días al templo para que estuviera lista para su matrimonio.

Entre sus pensamientos caóticos, escuchó como una de las estudiantes del templo se acercaba con una bandeja de comida, significaba la hora de su descanso.

Llevaba tres días meditando y todo se volvía más turbio en su mente. Abrió los ojos, y aun no había respuestas, sólo pensaba en Yoh y su concentración desaparecía. Suspiró pesadamente, tenía la esperanza que en el mes que estaría en Ozore, podría crear un plan para escapar de la situación.

Se levantó pesadamente y dirigió sus pasos a la bandeja de comida. Para su sorpresa estaba vacía. ¿Qué significaba eso?

- Lo siento Anita, tenía mucha hambre...- escuchó un susurro...

-Me estoy volviendo loca, ya hasta lo escucho...- dijo asustada la chica.

-jijijijiji, ¿Así que sólo haz pensado en mi?- Esa risa era inconfundible y no podía estar imaginándola.

La Itako sorprendida siguió la voz hasta un rincón, donde lo encontró comiendo desesperado el último bocado de pan. Estaba escondido en un rincón, detrás de un viejo altar.

-Disculpa, llevaba ya tres días sin comer- los ojos de Yoh pedían piedad.

Anna aun sorprendida -Yoh Asakura, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No está claro, vine a rescatarte Anita- los ojos de la Itako se abrieron más por un momento, ante la inesperada respuesta.

-Y ¿cómo se supone que harás eso?- la chica preguntó incrédula.

-Pues lo he pensado durante estos 3 días...- el semblante del shaman tomó un tono serio.

-Y ¿qué resolviste?- preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-Nada... tenía mucha hambre como para pensar...- sonrió mientras revolvía sus cabellos.

-Eres un idiota Yoh Asakura, ¿por qué haces todo esto?- la Itako se cruzó de brazos exasperada.

-No es claro, creo que lo entiendes... tu también lo sientes, somos uno y no podemos estar separados- la seriedad de las palabras de Yoh hicieron que las piernas de Anna temblaran por un momento.

-¿Por qué lo sientes...verdad Annita?- dijo Yoh acercándose hasta estar a solo un paso de ella. Quien se podría resistir a ese susurro del ser amado. Lentamente Anna movió su cabeza aceptando.

De pronto Yoh la abrazó efusivamente. Unos minutos donde la Itako sintió que su corazón se detuvo por completo. Luego sintió su calido aliento en el oído...

-Bueno... si llegué a pensar en una idea... pero tendrías que confiar en mi.

Siguieron unos segundos de silencio...

-¿Confías en mi? – volvió a susurrar en su oído.

-No tienes porqué preguntarlo- dijo la Itako devolviendo el abrazo y aferrándose con fuerza a él.

-Lo se Annita… sólo quería escucharlo…- y sin necesidad de ver, ella sintió como Yoh sonreía para si mismo.

Anna suspiró pesadamente… definitivamente el cursi de la pareja era él…

-Si Yoh… confío en ti…

El chico se separó y le extendió la mano. -Entonces acompáñame… nos internaremos en la montaña…

Ella tímidamente levantó la mano hacia él.

-Estás seguro…- las palabras se congelaron en la garganta de Anna cuando la mano de Yoh tomó la suya entrelazando sus dedos… luego solo la jaló para que lo siguiera…

Ese sentimiento era la confianza de que hablaba, podría ir hasta el fin del mundo, por los 9 infiernos o el mismo purgatorio con paso seguro siempre que tuviera Yoh sosteniendo su mano.

* * *

Después de caminar por más de una hora…

-Eres un idiota Yoh, ya pasamos por aquí 4 veces…- gritó la chica.

-Lo siento Annita, era muy pequeño cuando vine a entrenar, mmmm ya se, vamos a preguntarle a algún espíritu…- la verdad llevaban mucho tiempo caminando entre cientos de ellos… el Monte Ozore es conocido por el lugar con más espíritus en Japón.

La chica no quería empezar otra pelea... pero la idea de pedir ayuda a los espíritus se la había propuesto mucho atrás. Hombre, no acepta pedir direcciones.

* * *

Minutos después...

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió esta idea Yoh?

-Simple, yo no puedo contra la abuela, así que tengo que pedir ayuda de alguien más poderoso. Y ¿quién es más poderoso que la abuela?- dijo Yoh.

-El gran Espíritu- susurró Anna.

-Exacto- en ese momento el shaman se sintió muy orgulloso por su gran intelecto. - Además, el poder de ningún sacerdote es más grande que el del Gran Espíritu...-

-No entiendo ese punto...- dijo la chica.

-Fácil, si te quieren casar con Hao, el matrimonio no importará porque nosotros ya estaremos casados por el Gran Espíritu...-

-¿Qué? - Anna se detuvo en seco.

-Un gran plan, ¿no crees? - la sonrisa de Yoh cruzaba su cara inocentemente.

La chica empezó a tartamudear, -¿Nos vamos a casar?...-por un momento la Itako se mareo.

Yoh la sostuvo -¿Estas bien Anita?, ¿es por el bebe?

-¡No idiota! es por la sorpresa... no me he sentido mal por el bebe en los últimos días, es extraño.

* * *

Después de un par de horas más, las nubes del invierno aun no eran tan densas para dejar al atardecer empezaba a pintar todo de carmesí.

La fuente del espíritu… un manantial donde las almas se purifican y entran en contacto con el Gran Espíritu…

El espectáculo era hermoso, un lago pequeño, donde una delgada cascada fluía desde lo alto de las rocas grises. Una ligera neblina se levantaba del agua y las luciérnagas empezaban a despertar. Una gran pared de árboles encuadraban el lago, completamente protegido.

Yoh se detiene al pie del lago y antes de avanzar, clava sus ojos en los de Anna tomando sus manos.

-Quiero hacer esto con toda el alma, pero sólo lo haré si tu estas dispuesta..- la seriedad e Yoh lo hacía parecen 20 años mayor, realmente lo deseaba.

-Con toda el alma...- respondió Anna.

Los dos tomados de la mano entraron en el lago con paso firme. En ese momento el lago se iluminó, y una gran luz bajo del cielo bañando todo a su alrededor. El sentimiento de enormidad y paz se apoderó de ambos. Su agarre se hizo más fuerte al llegar al centro del lago. El agua empezó a girar alrededor de ellos, los estaban evaluando. Cada vez más y más rápido.

Y de pronto se detuvo. Ambos miraron hacia arriba para ver el hermoso espectáculo, cientos de mariposas blancas descendieron desde el cielo, rodeándolos y brillando con los rayos de luz.

Era claro... el Gran Espíritu estaba dando la bendición a su amor.

Yoh tomó las dos manos de Anna y las llevó a su pecho, y mirándola a los ojos dijo...

- Yo … Yoh Asakura… te tomo a ti Anna Kyouyama, como el complemento de mi alma, como la guía de mi espíritu, el sol del resto de mis días, como el latido en mi cuerpo, que estará a tu lado en esta y todas las siguientes vidas.

Los ojos de la Itako se humedecieron, y con una leve sonrisa pronunció...

- Yo Anna Kiouyama, te tomo a ti Yoh Asakura… como el aliento en mi pecho, la luz de mi camino, el confort de mi espíritu, la luna en mis noches, la razón de que mi alma exista en este lugar y tiempo.

La luz de pronto se hizo más brillante y unos segundos después se apagó y todo volvió a la normalidad...estaban unidos por el Gran Espíritu.

Esa noche nadie los podía separar, sus almas estaban unidas y con las estrellas de testigo, consumaron su amor por primera vez... sobrios.

**Continuará...**

* * *

¿Qué les puedo decir? "mas vale tarde que nunca"... no creo que sea buena frase para disculpa por estos 3 años de ausencia.

Intentaré no dejar pasar tanto tiempo para actualizar.

_Dedico este capitulo a todos los que me han mandado mensajes durante este tiempo y no se olvidaron de mi._

_Les agradezco de todo corazón porque fue lo que me impulso a seguir._

Si quieren seguir jalándome las orejas para que continue pronto, pueden encontrarme en el Twitter como Xris_rs o seguir mi (también casi abandonado) blog .com/.

Por cierto, ya estamos en la recta final, a lo mucho otros 2 capítulos y terminamos esta historia.

**Cuidense**

**Bye bye**

Xris


End file.
